Sailor Moon Super R
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Serena and the gang meets a new student who becomes a scout but along with a new scout comes new enemies so now it is up to Sailor Moon, the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the knights to stop her and the Negaverse along with some new allies. contains slash!
1. A New Student and A new scout

Hi Kaybugg 1 here, I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Chapter one  
>A new student and a new scout.<p>

"Class, We have a new student." said Miss. Patricia Haruna as she led a teenage girl into the classroom. The girl had brown hair and she had her hair in pigtails. "Her name is Kayla Damon and she is from America." said Miss. Haruna. "Kayla, would you like to say anything to the class?" Miss. Haruna asked.

"Hi, well I love to read and I wear glasses." said Kayla as she took a black box out of her satchel and opened the box and put a brown pair of glasses on. "Kayla, why don't you sit next to..before Miss. Haruna could say anything she noticed one of her students was sleeping. "SERENA, WAKE UP!" yelled Miss. Haruna. "Huh." said a girl with blond hair put in 2 buns on top of her head and long hair on each side as she groggily took her head off of her desk.

"Serena, this is Kayla and she is new here, you are going to show her around the school and get her use to life here in Crossroads High School." said Miss. Haruna. "Yes Ma'am." said Serena. "I like your hair." said Kayla as she took a seat in the desk next to Serena.

After school Serena took Kayla to the Crown Arcade. "Hi Serena, who's your new friend?" A male voice asked as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. Serena and Kayla turned around and saw a man with black hair wearing the most ugliest green jacket Kayla had ever seen. "Darien, this is Kayla, she's new in my class, Kayla this is my fiancé Darien." said Serena. "It's nice to meet you." said Darien as he shook Kayla's hand. "It's nice to meet you too." said Kayla.

"Serena, the girls want you to come to the temple." said Darien. "Serena, if you have to go I guess I can see you tomorrow." said Kayla. "Why don't you come with us." said Serena as she noticed a yellow cat outside of the arcade who was watching Kayla. "If that's okay?" Kayla asked Serena. "Sure." said Darien as Serena pointed out the cat to Darien. When Serena, Darien, and Kayla walked out of the Arcade a yellow cat walked over to Kayla and nudged her leg.

"Why hello." said Kayla as she picked up the cat. "Why what a strange sun shaped bald spot you have on your forehead." said Kayla. "Kayla, I am Sunny and you are Sailor Sun." said The Cat. "The Cat talked." said Kayla over and over again. "Kayla, it's okay." said Serena as she put a hand on Kayla's shoulder. Sunny jumped from Kayla's arms, landed on his feet and then jumped high in the air and did a double back flip and then landed on his feet and a strange pen fell from the sky. "Here." said Sunny as he nudged the pen over to Kayla. "What's this?" Kayla asked Serena.

"It's your transformation pen, you use it to transform into Sailor Sun." said Serena. "You two knew about this?" Kayla asked Serena and Darien. "I am Sailor Moon." Serena told Kayla. "And I am Tuxedo Mask." Darien told Kayla. Kayla picked up the wand and held it in her hands.

Soon Kayla, Darien, Serena, and Sunny arrived at Cherry Hill Temple and A strange little old man walked over to Kayla. "Ma'am would you like to work at my temple?" The man asked Kayla. "Serena, who's this?" Kayla asked. "That's Grandfather Hino, the priest of this Shrine." said Darien as Serena started yelling "Raye, he's at it again!"

"Grandpa, she does not want to work for you, we've been over this before." said Raye as she started to hit the man upside his head with a broom. Then Raye looked at Kayla. "Hi, I'm Kayla." said Kayla to Raye. "Serena, is she another Sailor Scout?" Raye whispered into Serena's ear. "Yes, Raye she is." said Serena. "Hi, I'm Raye, I'm also known as Sailor Mars." said Raye after her grandfather was out of earshot.

"Hello Raye, I am Sunny." the yellow cat told Raye. "Hello." Raye told the cat. So Raye, Serena, Darien, Kayla, and Sunny went into the temple where rest of the sailor scouts were waiting. "Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest edition to our team, Sailor Sun." said Serena as she pointed to Kayla.

"Hi, my name is Kayla." said Kayla. "Hello, My name is Amy, or as others call me Sailor Mercury." said a young girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. "Hi my name Lita, or as others call me Sailor Jupiter." said a young girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Mina, or as others call me Sailor Venus." said a young girl with long blond hair with a red ribbon on top of her head, and blue eyes. "Hi My name is Amara and this is my girlfriend Michelle, I'm also Sailor Uranus and Michelle is Sailor Neptune." said a girl with super short blond hair as she was holding a girl with wavy aqua marine hair's hand. "Hi, my name is Trista, I am also Sailor Pluto." said a girl with green hair and red eyes. "Hi my name is Hotaru and I'm Sailor Saturn." said a girl with short black hair. "Hello, my name is Kath and this is my boyfriend Fiore and I'm also Sailor Rainbow." said a girl with orange hair as she held a man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes' hand. "Hi." said the man. "Hello my name is Luna." said a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "My name is Artemis and Luna is my girlfriend." said a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead. "And my name is Clover." said a orange cat with a rainbow on her forehead.

"Hello my name is Sunny." Sunny told the other Sailor Scouts, and Luna, Artemis, and Clover. "So Kayla, have you tried to transform?" Amy asked. "I don't know how." said Kayla as she took off her glasses and put them back in their case. "Well put your hand in the air and say Sun Crystal Power." said Sunny. So Kayla raised her hand in the air. "Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla. Yellow light incased Kayla and when the yellow light disappeared Kayla now wore a white top with a orange bow and a yellow heart in the middle, a yellow short skirt, yellow boots like Sailor Moon's boots, white elbow length gloves with a yellow trim, an orange back bow, a golden tiara with a yellow gem in the center, a yellow neckerchief, and a yellow band with a golden star around her neck. Sailor Sun then struck a pose.

"I've got one question, is there spandex in this?" Kayla asked Sunny. "Nope, the suit knows what you are allergic to and is not made of that material . In your case it doesn't have any spandex." Sunny told Kayla. "How do I get out of this suit?" Kayla asked Serena. "All you have to do is press your broach." said Serena. Kayla pressed her broach and her suit disappeared and her school uniform reappeared along with her shoes, and her necklace. "Now, Kayla you can't tell anybody that your Sailor Sun and that we are the sailor scouts or that Darien is Tuxedo Mask." said Amy. "And you can't tell anyone that we cats talk." said Luna. "Don't worry everyone, I can keep a secret." said Kayla.

"Well now that you are a sailor scout, we have to catch you up on our past enemies." said Amy. "First there was Queen Beryl and the Negaverse." said Serena as she began to tell Kayla all about the very first time Serena and the scouts fought Jedite and the rest of Queen Beryl's henchmen and Queen Beryl. Luna even told Kayla that she was Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. Then Amy told Kayla about Alan, Ann, the cardians, and the Doom Tree. Then Darien told Kayla about Rini and The Dark Moon Clan. Kayla laughed when Serena told her about how they first met Rini. Kayla also laughed when Raye told Kayla about the faces Serena and Darien made when they found out that Rini was their future daughter. Then Lita told Kayla about the heart snatchers, Professor Tomoe and Sailor Mini Moon.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry your father did that to you." said Kayla as she hugged Hotaru. "That's okay." said Hotaru. Then Mina told Kayla about the Dream Snatchers and the Dead Moon Circus. Mina even told Kayla about Helios. "Then there's Rini's boyfriend Helios." said Mina as she smiled. "Helios is not Rini's boyfriend." said Darien. Kayla just laughed. "Someone sounds like a protective father." said Kayla. The others started laughing including Darien. Then Amara told Kayla about what happened after Hotaru became Sailor Saturn for the first time and how her, Michelle, and Trista took Hotaru in their home and raised her.

"So Kayla tell us about your self." said Michelle. "Well, I love to read fiction books and I love to draw." said Kayla. Luna then gave Kayla a communicator. "Only call if there is an emergency." said Artemis. "Or if you want to talk." said Serena. "What is your type of emergency?" Kayla asked Luna. "If you see a Youma or if you see any trouble." said Darien. "Why don't you guys come with me to my house so you can meet my family." said Kayla. "That's a great idea." said Serena. "Yeah." said Mina. So Kayla led her new friends to her house. "Mom, I'm home." yelled Kayla as she laid her satchel on the dinning room table. "I even brought some friends." said Kayla. Then Kayla saw her mom out back. "I'll be right back." Kayla told Serena. Kayla went out the back door and told her mom that she made some new friends and that she even found a cat. "Are you sure the cat has no owners?" Kayla's mom asked her. "I'm positive mom." said Kayla as they walked back inside. "Mom, this is Serena, and her fiancé Darien." said Kayla as she pointed to Serena and Darien. "This is Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." said Kayla as she pointed to Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. "And this is Amara, her girlfriend Michelle, Trista and their adopted daughter Hotaru." said Kayla as she pointed to Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. "This is Kath, and her boyfriend Fiore." said Kayla as she pointed to Kath and Fiore. "And this is Serena's cat Luna and Luna's boyfriend Artemis who is Mina's cat. This is Clover, Kath's cat and this is Sunny, our new cat." said Kayla as she pointed to Luna, Artemis, Clover, and Sunny. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." said Kayla's mom as he shook everyone's hands. Then Kayla's mom called Kayla's father on his cell phone.

As Mr. Damon was talking to his husband over the phone Kayla led the group over to her own room. "This is my room." said Kayla. "Sorry Darien and Fiore, but dad says I can't have any boys in my room." said Kayla. "That's okay, Fiore and I will be in the living room." said Darien. "I'll join you Darien." said Amara as Darien kissed Serena and Fiore kissed Kath. Then Amara kissed Michelle. Then Amara, Darien, and Fiore went into Kayla's living room while the teens and cats went into Kayla's Room. "Wow, Meatball head and I thought you were a pink freak." said Raye as she looked around Kayla's room. Kayla's room had a white bed right by the door, a small wooden table next to the bed with a wooden bookcase next to the table, a white computer desk with a computer on top of it, a art easel, two closet doors, a brown table with a TV on top, a vcr and DVD player in the middle and DVDs and tapes in the last shelf and a white dresser that looked cluttered. "Well, it's not clean." said Kayla. "You should see Serena's room." said Amy.


	2. A first fight and future kids

I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon!

Chapter 2  
>A first fight and future kids<p>

The next day was Saturday and Serena and the gang was showing Kayla the Arcade.  
>"Hey everyone." said a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes.<br>"Hi Andrew." said Serena, Darien and the girls except Kayla who didn't know who Andrew was. "Andrew this is Kayla and she just moved here." said Serena.  
>"It's nice to meet you Andrew." said Kayla. "It's nice to meet you too." said Andrew.<p>

"So what can I get everyone." said Andrew. Then Kayla noticed a strange watch on Andrew's wrist. "Andrew, Kayla is a sailor scout too." Serena whispered into Andrew's ear.  
>"Kayla, Andrew is one of the Sailor Knights." said Serena. "Which one?" Kayla asked.<br>Then Amy's boyfriend Greg, Raye's boyfriend Chad, Lita's boyfriend Ken, Trista's boyfriend Richard, Hotaru's boyfriend and Serena's brother Sammy, and a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses walked into the arcade.

"C.P.!" yelled Kayla as she ran over to the man and hugged him. "Kayla…I…can't…breath…" said C.P. "Sorry." said Kayla as she let go of him.  
>Then Kayla noticed C.P. wearing a watch like Andrew's but different.<br>"Serena, this is C.P. and he is a sailor knight." Sammy said as he sat down next to Hotaru.  
>Soon everyone was sitting around a booth and introductions were made.<p>

Suddenly Serena's watch started ringing. Serena, the girls and the guys ran out of the arcade and into an abandon ally way. "Luna, what's up." said Serena as she opened her watch. "Serena, there's a Youma downtown at the remains of Infinity Academy." said Luna. Hotaru's face turned pale. "Thanks Luna." said Serena as she closed the watch. "Hotaru, you don't have to go if you don't want to." said Serena. "She's right, princess." said Michelle. "I'm fine, I just got to face my fears." said Hotaru. "That's the spirit princess." said Amara. "Okay let's transform." said Serena.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena  
>"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy<br>"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye  
>"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita<br>"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina  
>"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla<br>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath  
>"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara<br>"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle  
>"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru<br>"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista  
>"Sailor Scout Power!" yelled all 11 teens.<br>When the light show disappeared Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts were now standing where Serena and her friends were.  
>"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg as he raised his fist in the air.<br>"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad as he raised his fist in the air.  
>"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken as he raised his fist in the air.<br>"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew as he raised his fist in the air.  
>"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he raised his fist in the air.<br>"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy as he raised his fist in the air.  
>"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard as he raised his fist in the air.<br>"Sailor Knight Power!" yelled all 7 men.  
>Then Darien raised a rose in the air and became Tuxedo Mask.<br>When the light show disappeared Greg was now wearing a blue tuxedo with the mercury symbol on it, white gloves, blue shoes and a blue mask.  
>Chad was now wearing a red tuxedo with the mars symbol on it, white gloves, red shoes and a red mask. Ken was now wearing a green tuxedo with the Jupiter symbol on it, white gloves, green shoes, and a green mask.<br>Andrew was now wearing a orange tuxedo with the Venus symbol on it, white gloves, orange shoes, and a orange mask  
>. C.P. was now wearing a yellow tuxedo with the sun symbol on it, white gloves, yellow shoes, and a yellow mask.<br>Sammy was now wearing a purple tuxedo with the Saturn symbol on it, white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple mask.  
>Richard was now wearing a grey tuxedo with the Pluto symbol on it, white gloves, grey shoes, and a grey mask.<br>The Sailor Scouts and the Sailor Knights hopped from roof top to roof top heading for the remains of Infinity Academy. "Saturn will you be okay?" Sailor Sun asked Sailor Saturn. "I'm fine." said Sailor Saturn. Saturn Knight held Sailor Saturn's hand as they ran over to a horrid monster. "Stop right there you demon I will not let you harm these innocent people, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Don't forget us we're the sailor scouts:  
>"Sailor Mercury!"<br>"Sailor Mars!"  
>"Sailor Jupiter!"<br>"Sailor Venus!"  
>"Sailor Rainbow!"<br>"Sailor Sun!"  
>"Sailor Uranus!"<br>"Sailor Neptune!"  
>"Sailor Saturn!"<br>"Sailor Pluto!"  
>"In the name of the solar system we'll punish you!" yelled all the sailor scouts.<br>"How are you twits going to stop the great Morg?" the demon asked. The demon looked like the very first Youma Sailor Moon ever faced. "like this!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
>"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury.<br>"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars.  
>Mercury and Mars attacks barely wounded the monster but they ended up getting hurt.<br>Sailor Sun closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes they were yellow.  
>"Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as a yellow beam left her hand and hit the monster then Sailor Sun's eyes turned brown again and the monster made a gash on Sailor Sun's leg.<p>

"Sailor Mercury where's the Youma's weak point?" Sailor Moon asked. "It's left arm." said Mercury after she scanned the Youma. After the Youma injured Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Rainbow and Venus, she tried to attack Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon but a rose flew through the air and hit the ground in front of the Youma. " Now, Sailor Moon!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask as he threw another rose at the Youma while Sun Knight used his sword to weaken the Youma.  
>"Right." said Sailor Moon.<br>"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she used her wand to defeat the Youma. Soon the group made it back to The Crown Arcade. When everyone powered down Darien healed Hotaru and Hotaru and Darien healed everyone else.

"That was so weird." said Kayla as she looked at her leg that was only moments ago bleeding and now it wasn't. "You'll get use to it." said Amy.

Two weeks and two Youma fights later Kayla was sitting in class listening to Miss. Haruna talk about the many sayings Americans use when the classroom door open and Darien walked into the classroom. "Miss. Haruna, may I see Serena Tsukino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Kath O'Reiley and Kayla Damon?" Darien asked.  
>Serena looked like she was about to swoon. "Darien, I know Serena is your fiancé, but why do you need to see Miss. Anderson, Miss. Kino, Miss. Aino, Miss. O"Reiley and Miss. Damon?" Miss. Haruna asked.<p>

"I got permission from Kayla's parents to take her to her doctor's appointment and Serena, Amy, Lita, Kath, and Mina wanted to tag along and their parents already said yes." said Darien. "Alright, Kayla just bring a note with you tomorrow." said Miss. Haruna as Kayla, Serena, Amy, Lita, Kath, Mina, and Darien walked out of the classroom and out the front gates of the school.  
>"Darien, I didn't have a appointment today, so what's wrong?" Kayla asked. "Raye wants everyone at the temple, something about a bunch of kids from the future and when she called the outers Hotaru said Michelle chased Amara up a tree." said Darien. All 5 girls started laughing. When the girls stopped laughing they got into Darien's car and drove over to the outer's house. When they got there Amara was up a tree, Michelle was at the bottom of the tree throwing shoes at the top of the tree and Hotaru, Trista, and 4 teenagers were watching Amara and Michelle.<p>

Serena went over to Michelle while Kayla, Amy, Lita, Kath, Mina, and Darien went over to Hotaru, Trista, and the 4 teens. "Who are you 4?" Kayla asked the 4 teens. "Hi, my name is Tiffany and I am the future daughter of Sailor Pluto and the Pluto Knight or as you know them Trista Meioh and Richard Sets." said a girl with light green hair, olive green eyes, red earrings much like Trista's earrings and she wore a grey dress. "Hi, my name is Aqua and this is my sister Melody and we are the future daughters of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus or as you know them Michelle Kaioh and Amara Ten'ou." said a teen with a hair cut much like Michelle's but blond like Amara's hair, the same eye color as Michelle's and she was wearing a dark green dress as she pointed to a girl with aquamarie hair like Michelle's but cut short like Amara's hair, the same eye color as Amara and she wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt.

"Hi, my name is Hailey and I am the future daughter of Sailor Saturn and the Saturn Knight or as you know them Hotaru Tomoe and Sammy Tsukino." said a teen with hair cut like Hotaru's but Sammy's hair color, violet eyes, and she wore a purple dress. As soon as Amara came down from the tree another round of introductions were made. "I'm going to kill him!" yelled Amara as she went looking for her transformation wand. "Amara Ten'ou, don't even think about it." said Michelle as she held Amara's transformation wand.

"Come on Michelle, look what he did to princess." said Amara. "I won't be born until the 30th century." said Hailey. "You won't." said Amara. "We had better get to the temple." said Amy. So Darien, Serena, Amy, Lita, Kath, Mina, and Kayla got into Darien's car while Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Aqua, Melody, Tiffany, and Hailey got into Amara's car and everyone drove to the temple. When they got to the temple no one could believe their eyes. Raye was standing next to a teen with long brown hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a red dress.

"Raye, who's your friend?" Kayla asked. "This is Raven and she is my future daughter with Chad." said Raven. Then 6 girls walked over to Serena, Darien, Amy, Lita, Kath, Mina, and Kayla. "Rini!" yelled Serena and Darien as they hugged their future daughter. It's good to see you both again." said Rini who was now 14. "Kayla, I would like you to meet Serena and my future daughter rini, Rini you probably already know Kayla. "Hi Kayla." said Rini. "Hi." said Kayla.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Marina, Amy and Greg's future daughter." said Rini as she pointed to a teen with short brown hair like Amy's , blue eyes, and she wore a blue dress.  
>"I would also you like you guys to meet Loral who is Lita and Ken's future daughter, Maggie who is Mina and Andrew's future daughter, Aurora who is Kayla and C.P.'s future daughter, and Flora who is Kath and Fiore's future daughter." said Rini. Loral had brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes like Lita, and she wore a green dress. Maggie had long hair the same color as Andrew's but a red bow on top of her head like Mina's, blue eyes, and she wore a orange dress. Aurora had blond hair in braids on each side of her head , brown eyes, freckles, she had yellow framed glasses, and she wore a yellow dress. Flora had the same hair color as Fiore when he is in human form, the same colored eyes as Kath, and a rainbow colored dress and rainbow clips in her hair.<p>

"Rini, what brings you and your friends here?" Serena asked. "Well mother wanted me and my team to learn to work together so she sent us to the past." said Rini. "Neo Queen Serenity also sent our brothers too." said Aurora. "Brothers?" Serena asked. "Yes, D.J. and the mini knights." said Rini. "You have a brother?" Serena asked Rini. "Yes, Darien Edymion Sheilds J.R." said Rini. "Father named D.J. after his past name." said Rini. "My brother is named Ryo, my father gave him the same name he had when he was on the moon kingdom." said Marina. "There's my brother Yuii, my father named him after his name from the Moon Kingdom." said Raven. "My brother is Ben, Mother suggested it." said Loral. "My brother is named Motiki." said Maggie. "My brother is named Charlie." said Aurora. "My brother is too young to come to the past." said Flora.

Suddenly Kayla's communicator started ringing. "What's up?" Kayla asked as soon as she opened the communicator . "Kayla, could you, Darien, and the scouts come to the arcade please." C.P. asked. "Sure, is there a problem?" Kayla asked. "No, but your mom just dropped off a 14 year old boy and he says you have to watch your cousin." said C.P.

"Aw Man. Wait a minute, which cousin is it?" Kayla asked. "Your cousin Charlie." said C.P. "I don't have a cousin named Charlie" said Kayla. "We'll be right there." said Serena. Then Kayla closed her communicator. Soon Kayla, Serena, Darien, the scouts, Rini, and her team arrived at the arcade. No one could believe their eyes. sitting next to the boys were teens who looked just like them but had the girl's hair color. "Hey guys." said Kayla as she sat down next to C.P. Then Amy took a seat next to Greg and the rest of the inners and Trista and Hotaru took a seat next to their respective boyfriends and future husbands while Amara, Darien, Michelle, Serena, and Rini and her team pulled up chairs to the table.

Soon Serena and the scouts(minis included)went to the park with Darien and the knights(Mini knights included ). When they got to the park, the gang sat down on a near by bench "So I was thinking about a girl's night at the temple." said Raye looking at Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Kath, Kayla, Rini, Marina, Raven, Loral, Maggie, Flora, Aurora, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Aqua, Melody, Tiffany, and Hailey. "That sounds like a great idea." said Serena. "What's Girl's night?" Kayla asked Serena. "Do you know what Girl's night is?" Mina asked Kayla. "No, I never had much friends whre I used to live." said Kayla. "Then this will be your first Girl's Night." said Serena as Mina, Lita, Raye, and Kath had stars in their eyes while Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru sweat dropped. "So, what do you do at a Girl's Night?" Kayla asked. "Well, Lita brings the food, Raye supplies the comics, Amy brings her math books while we try hide them from her, Mina brings the gossip, Kath brings the board games, and we watch what ever movies Raye has." said Serena. "Well I have plenty of movies we can watch." said Kayla. "What kind of movies?" Mina asked.

"Well, I have a ton of disney princess movies." said Kayla. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from the movies on how to be a real princess Meatball head." said Raye. "Raye, your mean." said Serena as she stuck her tounge at Raye. Then Raye stuck her tounge at Serena. "Serena, Raye knock it off!" yelled Rini and Raven at the same time. Darien and Chad smiled at their future daughters for breaking up their future wifes.

"While you girls have your Girl's Night, the knights and I will go to arcade and we'll even take D.J. and the mini knights with us." said Darien. "You and the knights plus the mini knights will stay at the arcade the entire night?" Serena asked Darien. "Yeah." said Darien. All the knights and mini knights plus D.J. looked at Darien. "Darien, may I have a word with you?" Andrew asked as he pulled Darien over to a near by bush by his jacket. "Darien, what in the world were you thinking, I can't have all of you in my arcade for the whole night." whispered Andrew. "Don't worry Andrew, we'll keep the boys from causing too much trouble and we can even talk about what to get the girl's for valentine's day." said Darien. "Well if you put it that way." said Andrew.

Meanwhile Kayla was telling Serena and the rest of the scouts plus the mini scouts about her favorite disney movies. "Then Ariel's father tells Sabastian that he will miss Ariel as he uses his mighty trident to give Ariel legs so that she can marry Prince Eric." said Kayla. "That movie sounds so romantic." said Mina as she had hearts in her eyes. The other girls had hearts in their eyes too except for Amara and Michelle. "That's so lovely." said Serena. Then Serena felt arms around her waist. "Muffin, what are you doing?" Serena asked as she turned her head and saw Darien looking at her. "So what were you girls talking about?" Andrew asked as he picked up Mina and kissed her. "Mina, Andrew, please get a room." said Maggie and Motiki at the same time.

The other mini scouts and mini knights started laughing. Mina looked at Serena and the rest of the scouts while Andrew looked at Darien and the rest of the knights. Then Serena looked at Rini and started to chase her around the park. Then Amy started to chase Marina, Raye started to chase Raven, Lita started to chase Loral, Mina started to chase Maggie, Amara started to chase Melody, Michelle started to chase Aqua, Trista started to chase Tiffany, Kath started to chase Flora, and Kayla started to chase Aurora. Then Darien started to chase D.J., Greg started to chase Ryo, Chad started to chase Yuii, Ken started to chase Ben, Andrew started to chase Motiki, Richard started to chase Richie, and C.P. started to chase Charlie. Soon each of the minis were caught except for Rini.

Suddenly Amy's communicator went off. So all the scouts and knights plus the mini scouts and the mini knights crowded around Amy.


	3. Youma fights and Girl's nights

chapter 3  
>Youma fights and Girl nights<p>

Amy opened her communicator and saw Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon. "Amy, we need back up, apparently I have inherented mother's knack for getting into trouble because when I was running from Serena I saw a Youma luckily for me the Youma didn't see me or Serena." said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Sailor Mini Moon where are you two?" Amy asked. "We're at the other end of the park." said Sailor Mini Moon. Amy then closed her communicator. Then Amy, and the rest of the scouts, Darien, the knights, the mini scouts and the mini knights found a deserted place in the park to transform.  
>"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.<br>"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.  
>"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.<br>"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.  
>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.<br>"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.  
>"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.<br>"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.  
>"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.<br>"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.  
>"Sailor Scout Power!" yelled all 10 scouts.<p>

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.  
>"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.<br>"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.  
>"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.<br>"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.  
>"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.<br>"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.  
>"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.<br>"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.  
>"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.<br>"Future scout power!" yelled all 10 future scouts.

Then Darien raised his rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
>"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.<br>"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.  
>"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.<br>"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.  
>"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.<br>"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.  
>"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.<br>"Knight Power!" yelled all 7 knights.

Then D.J. raised a rose in the air and transformed into a miniature version of Tuxedo Mask only he had the moon symbol on one side of his jacket and the earth symbol on the other side.  
>"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.<br>"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.  
>"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.<br>"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.  
>"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.<br>"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.  
>"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.<br>"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 7 future knights.

Soon the scouts, knights, future scouts and future knights arrived at the end of the park and found Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon hiding behind a bush away from the Youma. "We're here Sailor Moon." said Sailor Mercury.  
>"Hey Ugly, step away from the kids. A park is suppose to be a place for play not a place for horror. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon…" said Serena.<br>"I'm Sailor Mercury and on behalf of Mercury…" said Amy.  
>"I'm Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars…"said Raye.<br>"I'm Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter…" said Lita.  
>"I'm Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus…" said Mina.<br>"I'm Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun…" said Kayla.  
>"I'm Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of the Rainbow…" said Kath.<br>"I'm Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus…" said Amara.  
>"I'm Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune…" said Michelle.<br>"I'm Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto…" said Trista.  
>"I'm Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn…" said Hotaru.<br>"We'll punish you." said all 11 of the Sailor Scouts.

" My team and I come from the future to fight evil here and now and that means you, I'm Sailor Mini Moon and behalf of the moon of the future…"  
>"I'm Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury of the future…"<br>"I'm Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars of the future…"  
>"I'm Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter of the future…"<br>"I'm Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus of the future …"  
>"I'm Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future…"<br>"I'm Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the rainbow of the future…"  
>"I'm Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus of the future…"<br>"I'm Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune of the future…"  
>"I'm Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto of the future…"<br>"I'm Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn of the future…"  
>"We'll punish you!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.<p>

Sailor Moon saw that the creature looked like the second creature she ever faced as Sailor Moon. 'There has got to be something up.' thought Sailor Moon. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury. Sailor Mercury pressed her earring and her mercury computer and goggles appeared.  
>Sailor Mercury starting to look for the Youma's weak point. "Mars Fire Ignite!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars as she and Mini Mars hit the Youma. But the Youma had other plans and grabbed Sailor Mars and Mini Mars and drained their energy.<p>

"Fire Sword!" yelled Mars Knight as he sliced the Youma with a sword that seemed to be made out of fire making the Youma let go of Sailor Mars and Mini Mars. "Are you two okay?" Mars Knight said as he tried to wake Mars and Mini Mars after they powered down. "Daddy?" Raven weakly as she opened her eyes and saw Mars Knight.

"Solar Blast Attack." yelled Sailor Sun. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she and Sailor Sun hit the Youma. But the Youma dodged the attacks and grabbed Sailors Sun, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Rainbow, Pluto, Saturn, and Moon. "Sailor Moon!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he threw a rose at the Youma. But the Youma dodged the Rose and knocked out Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon. With Sailor Mars and Sailor Mini Mars out of commission, it was up to Sailor Mini Moon, and the rest of the mini scouts plus the sailor knights and the mini knights. "Okay, Mini Mercury, scan the Youma for Weaknesses, Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus get our moms away from the Youma, Sailor Mini Rainbow make sure our moms aren't hurt and make sure the Youma doesn't get our dads, Sailor Mini Uranus, Mini Neptune, Mini Sun and Mini Pluto, weaken the Youma so that I can destroy it, Sailor Mini Saturn could you use your force field to protect Mars Knight, Mini Mars, and Sailor Mars." said Sailor Mini Moon. "Yes Princess." said all the mini scouts. Mini Mercury took out her mercury computer(which look like a smaller version of Sailor Mercury's computer) and scanned the monster.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter and  
>"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus as she and Mini Jupiter hit the Youma making it drop Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts. Tuxedo Mask awoke about this time in order to catch Sailor Moon while Venus Knight caught Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune, Mercury Knight caught Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus, and the other knights grabbed their respective scouts.<p>

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus,  
>"Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun,<br>"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune, and  
>"Pluto Deadly Scream!" yelled Sailor Mini Pluto as they hit the Youma weakening it. "Sailor Mini Moon hit the Youma's leg!" yelled Mini Mercury. "Got it!" yelled Mini Moon. "Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she hit the Youma destroying it. "Yes!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she caught the disc and put the tiara back on her forehead.<p>

Then everyone returned to the end of the park where Luna, Artemis, and Robert were waiting for them. "What happened?" Luna asked as she saw Darien and the knights carrying their respective unconscious scouts, and Mini Mars Knight carrying Mini Mars and Rini and the mini scouts and D.J. and the mini knights walking behind them. Rini filled Luna and Artemis in on what happened.

"Kayla are you okay?" C.P. asked as he noticed his beloved was starting to wake. "Yeah, it feels like a house landed on me." said Kayla. The next to wake up was Serena. "Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Serena asked.

Darien giggled. "A truck didn't hit you meatball head." said Raye as she woke up along with the other scouts. After everyone was healed, Kayla decided to head to her home and Serena, the scouts, Darien, the knights, Rini, D.J. and the mini scouts and mini knights, plus Luna and Artemis tagged along. Once they arrived Kayla put on a dvd in the living room.

"How about we watch Disney's Robin Hood." said Kayla as she showed her friends the DVD. "Who's Robin Hood?" Serena asked Kayla. Kayla's eyes turned saucer wide. "Don't you read novels or history books?" Kayla asked Serena. "Kayla, remember who your talking to, the only books Serena reads is comic books." said Raye.

"Then let's watch this DVD then." said Kayla as she popped the DVD into the DVD player in the living room and pressed play. After the credits rolled everyone was enthralled into the movie. Serena could just imagine Darien as Robin Hood and Andrew as Little John, Jedite as Sir Hiss, and Malachite as the sheriff of Nottingham. Darien could imagine Serena as Maid Marian, Mina as Lady Cluck, the rest of the sailor scouts and the sailor knights as the merry men, and Prince Diamond as Prince John.

Soon Darien started to act out the parts of Robin hood he even said the same parts Robin Hood said. Serena started to act and say the parts of Maid Marian. Soon everyone joined in. At the end of the movie everyone was in giggles. "Hey everyone check this out." said Kayla as she put on Disney song selection and selected The phony king of England and started to sing along with the words.

Soon everyone was singing. "Kami, those songs are fast." said Mina as she sat down. "I think there suppose to be that fast." said Kayla as she took the DVD out of the DVD player. Soon the group was watching Rose Red in the living room while the mini scouts and mini knights were watching Aladdin in Kayla's room.

During the scary parts in Rose Red, each of the scouts held on to their boyfriends for dear life including Kayla who's idea it was to watch Rose Red. "It's not real." Darien soothingly told Serena as he held her close. The knights were trying to comfort their girlfriends. "Why don't we have the Girl's Night tonight at the temple." said Mina. "That's a great idea." said Serena. "I'm going to have to run to the store and get the snacks for the sleepover so I'll see you girls at the temple." said Lita as she grabbed her keys and she and Loral walked out of the front door.

"I already got enough gossip for tonight." said Mina. So Serena, Amy, Mina, Raye, Kath, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru decided to see what kind of movies Kayla had. "Kayla, what's this movie about?" Serena asked as she held up Little Mermaid 2: return to the sea. "Well remember earlier when I told you about The Little Mermaid well that's the sequel, it's about Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody." said Kayla.

"Why don't you bring all of your Disney Princess DVDs with you when you come to the Temple." suggested Rini. "Sure." said Kayla as she and the other scouts went into Kayla's room. "Kayla did you rearrange your room?" Serena asked. "Yep, I had too it was too hard to work on my computer. Plus dad thought it would make my room seem bigger." said Kayla.

Kayla then went into her closet and took out a big bag with flowers all over it. "Wow, that's a huge bag." said Amy. "Yeah, mom got it for me for school back in America, but the bullies kept stealing it and hiding it. In fact on my last day in high school in America, the leader of the bullies decided to play hide the bag.

Flashback  
>"Dave, give me back my bag!" yelled Kayla as she looked all around the classroom. "No way Fatso, you'll never find it." said Dave. Kayla closed her eyes and when she opened them they were yellow. "DAVE… GIVE… ME…BACK…MY…BAG…NOW!" yelled Kayla. "Y…Y…Your e…e…eyes." mumbled Dave as he opened a closet door in the classroom and handed her back her bag. "Thank you." said Kayla as she close her eyes and when she opened them they were brown again.<br>Flashback over.

"Wow!" said Serena. "That even happened before you became a scout." said Amy. "Well Princess Kalenity did have a bad temper and every time she got mad her eyes would turn yellow." said Luna. "Wow." said Kayla as she put a pair of butterfly P.J.s in her bag. "So Kayla, what happened to that boy?" Raye asked. "Well, Dave tried to tell the teacher what happened.

FLASHBACK  
>Mrs. Crystal you've got to believe me she's a monster!" yelled Dave as he hid behind the teacher's desk. "Dave, that is not a nice thing to say to one of your classmates especially on her last day here at this school." said Mrs. Crystal. "But but her eyes they were yellow." said Dave. "Dave my eyes are brown, you know that." said Kayla as she put her pencils in her bag. "Maybe it was just your conscious finally telling you to stop hurting innocent kids." said Kayla as she zipped up her bag.<br>Flashback over

"I heard from a friend of mine in America that Dave was put in an institution for the insane because he thought he saw those yellow eyes everywhere." said Kayla. "I'm sorry you had to put up with bullies." Serena said. "It's okay, I think the bullies made me stronger not weaker." said Kayla as she put all of her Disney Princess DVDs in her bag.

"So Aurora, do you watch Disney Princess movies in the future?" Kayla asked. "Well, mother lets me watch her Disney Princess movies only after I finish my scout duties, infact mother named me after one." said Aurora.

Suddenly Serena's communicator started ringing. Serena opened the watch and saw Sailor Jupiter. "Girls, there's a demon at the grocery store and you better hurry cause Kayla's dad is here." said Sailor Jupiter. Then the screen went black. "NO!" yelled Kayla. The girls and cats ran into the living room and filled the guys in on the situation. "I say it's time to transform." said Serena.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena  
>"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy<br>"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye  
>"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina<br>"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla  
>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath<br>"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara  
>"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle<br>"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru  
>"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista<br>"Sailor Scout Power!" yelled all 10 teens.

"We'll transform too." said Andrew mentioning to the knights.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.  
>"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.<br>"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.  
>"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.<br>"Rainbow Knight Power !" yelled Fiore.  
>"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.<br>"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.  
>"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.<br>"Knight Power!" yelled all 8 knights.

Then Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Then the mini knights and mini scouts transformed too.


	4. An old enemy from Kayla's past returns

Chapter 4  
>An old Enemy from Kayla's past returns<p>

Soon the scouts, knights, mini scouts, and mini knights arrived at the grocery store and saw Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mini Jupiter waiting for them behind a display. "Where's my dad?" Sailor Sun asked Sailor Jupiter. "Over there." said Sailor Jupiter as she pointed to a man who was trying to hit the monster with anything the man could get his hands on. Sailor Sun hit her forehead with her hand. "That's my dad." said Sailor Sun sarcastically.

"Stop right there a grocery store is suppose to be a place for people to get their groceries in peace and not a place where they could get hurt, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon,"said Serena  
>"I'm Sailor Mercury and on behalf of Mercury," said Amy.<br>"I'm Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars,"said Raye.  
>"I'm Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter," said Lita.<br>"I'm Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus," said Mina.  
>"I'm Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun," said Kayla.<br>"I'm Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of the Rainbow," said Kath.  
>"I'm Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus," said Amara.<br>"I'm Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune," said Michelle.  
>"I'm Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto," said Trista.<br>"I'm Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn," said Hotaru.  
>"We'll punish you." said all 11 of the Sailor Scouts.<p>

The Youma noticed Kayla's dad was distracted and throw a shopping cart at him and knocked him out. "NO!" yelled Sailor Sun as her eyes turned yellow. "SOLAR BLAST ATTACK!" yelled Sailor Sun as she hit the monster. Sailor Mercury ran over to Kayla's dad to see if he was okay. "He's unconscious." said Sailor Mercury. "Thanks." Sailor Sun said to Sailor Mercury. Sailor Sun looked at the Youma and noticed it looked familiar.

"Sailor Moon, that Youma looks just like a monster from one of my video games from America." said Sailor Sun. "Sailor Sun's right, the Youma looks like a monster named Crush from a American video game called Spyro 2: Rypto's revenge." said Sailor Mercury as she looked up the monster on her Mercury computer.

"And I know how to destroy it." said Sailor Sun. "Sailor Mars, fire is the Youma's weakness." said Sailor Sun. "Got it." said Sailor Mars.  
>"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars as she shot a fire arrow at the monster. Sailor Sun was right the fire weakened the Youma. "Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Right." said Sailor Moon.<br>"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she hit the Youma destroying it. Suddenly a man appeared out of thin air.

Sailor Sun couldn't believe her eyes. "Sailor Twits, you may have won this time but you won't win next time." said the man. 'It can't be.' thought Sailor Sun as the man disappeared. "Uh guys everyone is starting to wake up." said Sailor Venus. So the scouts ran to a nearby ally and detransformed. Soon Lita and Loral returned to their shopping while Kayla and the others returned to Kayla's house.

"Guys, I know who that man was." said Kayla. "Who was he?" Serena asked Kayla. "That was Dave." said Kayla. "But you told us he was in America." said Amara. "That's what I thought too until today." said Kayla. "Did you see the uniform he was wearing?" Amy asked. "That's the same uniform Jedite wore when we first fought him." said Raye.

"But you guys told me that you destroyed Queen Beryl and the Negaverse." said Kayla. "We did." said Serena. Soon the scouts returned to Kayla's house and Luna and Artemis turned back into their cat forms. Serena and the scouts filled in Luna, Artemis, and C.P. about what happened at the store. "Scouts, the Negaverse maybe back so you must keep your eyes peeled for any danger." said Luna.

The scouts all told Luna that they would keep an eye out danger. Soon Kayla's mom returned home to find Kayla, Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Kath fast asleep in the living room. Kayla's mom checked the main bedroom and found C.P., Darien, Greg, Chad, Andrew, and Fiore fast asleep on the floor. Kayla's mom then went into his daughter's room and found Aurora, Rini, Marina, Raven, Maggie, and Flora silently watching Robin hood.

Then Kayla's mom went into the next room and found Charlie, D.J., Ryo, Yuii, and Motiki, sleeping on the floor, while Luna and Artemis were sitting on an oak nightstand keeping an eye on the boys. "Well, Luna shall we wake everyone up?" Kayla's mom asked the black cat. Luna just looked at her. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you' thought Luna as Kayla's mom went into the living room to wake up the teen girls.

First Kayla's mom walked over to Serena. "Serena, don't you think you should be heading home?" Kayla's mom asked as he nudged Serena. Serena just rolled over accidentally hitting Amy. "Serena?" Amy sleepily asked. "Good Afternoon Amy." said Kayla's mom. "Oh hi Kayla's mom." said Amy as she got up and tapped Raye on the shoulder. "Raye, it's time to get up." said Amy.

Raye just kept sleeping. "Um, I've got an idea." said Amy. "Kayla's mom, where is your alarm clock?" Amy asked. Kayla's mom showed Amy the alarm clock. "You may want to cover your ears." said Amy as she set the Alarm as loud as it could go.

Then Amy plugs her ears and hits the alarm clock. A very loud noise fills the house. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Serena. Raye, Mina, Kayla, and Kath woke up hearing Serena screaming. "Oy, who turned on my dad's alarm clock?" Kayla asked as soon as she and Raye got Serena to stop screaming.

So Kayla, Serena, Raye, Mina, and Kath ran into Kayla's parents room and found C.P., Darien, Greg, Chad, Andrew, and Fiore trying to open the bathroom door to destroy the terrible device that woke them up. "Greg, where's Amy?" Serena asked. "She's behind that door." said Greg. "How'd she know where my dad's alarm clock was?" Kayla asked. "Because your mom probably told her." said Luna as she walked into the room. "My Mom's home?" Kayla asked Luna. "Yep." said Luna.

"Mom, we're up could you please turn off the alarm?" Kayla asked her mom through the door. Soon the alarm ceased ringing and Amy opened the door. "It's always the small ones." said Mina. Serena, Amy, Raye, Kath, Darien, Greg, Chad, Andrew, and Fiore slapped their foreheads with their hands. "Uh, Mina, you mean `it's always the quiet ones.`" said Kayla. "Does she always mess up sayings?" C.P. asked Serena.

"All the time." said Serena. "Amy, why did you wake us up?" Serena asked. "Well, Kayla's mom came home and tried to wake you up Serena but she ended up waking me up and I knew that only something loud could wake you up." said Amy. "I'm very sorry that I woke all of you up." said Amy. "It's okay, we know you didn't mean too." said Kayla as she looked at the others. "Kayla's right." said Serena.

"That's right." said Greg as he hugged Amy. The others agreed with Kayla. "So girls, what are your plans for tonight?" Kayla's mom asked the group. "Well we'll having a slumber party at Cherry Hill Temple where Raye lives and we were hoping Kayla could join us?" Serena asked Kayla's mom. "Sure, as long as someone is there to keep an eye on you girls." said Kayla's mom. "Don't worry, my grandfather lives with me and he is a Shinto Priest." said Raye. "Okay, as long as Kayla takes her medicine." said Kayla's mom. "I'll make sure she does." said Amy. "Don't worry, I'll take my meds." said Kayla.

Soon Kayla finished packing her bag and she even packed a bag for Aurora. Soon Serena and the scouts plus Rini and the mini scouts arrived at the temple, while Darien and the knights plus the mini knights and D.J. arrived at the arcade. "So Serena, were you and Darien always in love?" Kayla asked. "Well, during the Silver Millennium we loved each other with all our hearts. But when we were reborn things kind of went down hill." said Serena. "Down hill, you two were at each other's necks." said Raye. "Everyday you two argued." said Amy. "That was until Starlight Tower." said Lita. "What happened at Starlight Tower?" asked Kayla. Serena looked at Kayla with almost tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry." said Kayla. Serena then told Kayla all about Starlight Tower and how it means to her. "Oh Serena, I'm so sorry." said Kayla. "It's okay, I finally have Darien back." said Serena.

"So Kayla, how do you know C.P.?" Mina asked. "Well, I've known him since preschool. We even went to elementary school together until he moved, then when I moved he found me again and when I asked him how he recognized me, he told me he recognized me by my eyes." said Kayla. "How romantic." said Amy, Raye, Lita, and Serena. Mina had that look in her eyes that showed she knew something. Serena remembered that look as the same look Mina got when she knew something was up. But what scared Serena the most was Maggie had the same looked in her eyes. 'oh dear.' thought Serena.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Serena suggested. So Kayla took out all of her Disney Princess DVDs. "Well which one do you want to watch?" Kayla asked the group. "Definitely not Snow White." Serena said and the inner scouts agreed with her. "Do I even want to know why you guys don't want to watch Snow White?" Kayla asked the girls. "Nope." said Raye. "Okay, what about Sleeping Beauty?" Kayla suggested. "I've lived it." said Serena.

"Okay, what about Aladdin?" Kayla asked the girls. Everyone agreed to watch Aladdin. Soon the movie was over and Kayla turned on the sing-a-long. "Why don't you sing first Serena and Mina, Amy, and I will be back up?" Kayla suggested. The other scouts looked at Kayla like she lost her mind. "Don't mind if I do." said Serena as Kayla pressed play on the first song. The others couldn't help but laugh while the others were singing. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Wow Serena, you sing great." said Kayla. "Kayla, why don't you sing the next song?" Aurora suggested. The other scouts looked at Kayla with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but Aurora has to sing the next song." said Kayla as she put on the song. As soon as Kayla was done singing everyone started clapping.

Kayla just blushed. Soon everyone was in their P.J.s when Lita's communicator started ringing. When Lita opened her communicator she saw Jupiter Knight. "We need you girls at the arcade. There's a demon here made completely of fire and it's trying to burn down the arcade." said Jupiter Knight. "We'll be right there." said Lita as she closed her communicator. "Guy's there's a fire demon at the arcade." said Lita.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.  
>"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.<br>"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye  
>"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.<br>"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.  
>"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.<br>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.  
>"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.<br>"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.  
>"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.<br>"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.  
>"Scout Power!" yelled all 11 scouts.<p>

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.  
>"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.<br>"Mars Power!" yelled Raven  
>"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.<br>"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.  
>"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.<br>"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.  
>"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.<br>"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.  
>"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.<br>"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.  
>"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.<p>

Sailor Moon and her team ran out of the temple and jumped onto the roof and jumped between rooftop to rooftop in order to get to the arcade. Then the scouts jumped down in front of the Arcade. They then ran into the building. "Stop right there this is a place of fun not a place of evil, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon,"said Sailor Moon.  
>"I'm Sailor Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury," said Sailor Mercury.<br>"I'm Sailor Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars," said Sailor Mars.  
>"I'm Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter," said Sailor Jupiter.<br>"I'm Sailor Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus," said Sailor Venus.  
>"I'm Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun," said Sailor Sun.<br>"I'm Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of the Rainbow," said Sailor Rainbow.  
>"I'm Sailor Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus," said Sailor Uranus.<br>"I'm Sailor Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune," said Sailor Neptune.  
>"I'm Sailor Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn," said Sailor Saturn.<br>"I'm Sailor Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto," said Sailor Pluto.  
>"And we'll punish you." said all 11 scouts at the same time.<p>

Sailor Sun took one look at the Youma and her eyes grew big. "It can't be." whispered Sailor Sun. "Mercury Bubbles freeze." said Sailor Mercury as she hit the monster. "Sailor Scout kick!" yelled all the sailor scouts as they kicked the monster destroying it.

Then Dave appeared and mock bowed at the scouts. "Well done scouts, I see you destroyed my monster and by the look on Sailor Sun's face I see she recognized the monster." gloated Dave. "You see my former enemy wasn't the only one to watch Reaper and I promise you all, more of those demons will appear." said Dave as he disappeared. "Everyone I have something I think you should watch." said Kayla when she and the others arrived at the temple. "What's Reaper?" Amy asked the group. "Reaper was a T.V. show that came on in America. It only had two seasons." said Kayla as she took 2 large DVDs out of her bag.

"What's this about?" Amy asked as she looked over the DVDs. "Reaper is about a young man who's parents sold his soul to the devil before he was born." said Kayla as she put the first disc in the DVD player and when the menu came on she pressed play all. After the girls watched the first season of Reaper everyone was shocked except for Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie. Then Kayla put on the second season. After everyone watched the 2nd season of Reaper Amy looked at Kayla. "So you think Dave has the power to bring these souls from Reaper to life here in the real world?" Amy asked Kayla.

"I don't know, but the fire soul was one thing, but if he brings any of the other souls here, we would all be in trouble." said Kayla as she took her nighttime pill and got comfortable. "I just hope he doesn't bring the bug soul to life." said Serena. The other girls agreed with her except for Kayla who had fallen asleep right in C.P.'s lap. "Darien, do you mind picking up Kayla so I can put her in her sleeping bag?" C.P. asked Darien. "Why don't you just wake her up?" Serena asked C.P.

"Alright, try to wake her up." said C.P. "Kayla, Kayla, wake up." said Serena as she nudged Kayla. All Kayla did was start to moan. "She's definitely asleep now." said C.P. as Darien picked her up and handed her to C.P. as he stood up. Then Amy unzipped Kayla's sleeping bag and C.P. gently laid Kayla in her sleeping bag and zipped it up all the way to her neck. Then C.P. put a stuffed turtle right next to her arm. "What's that?" Lita asked. "That's Shellby, mom's stuffed turtle, you see once she was sick, her dad got it for her to help her feel better and she named it Shellby and every night she slept with it until she married dad and now I sleep with it." said Aurora as she took out a stuffed turtle that looked lighter then the stuffed turtle Kayla was sleeping with except it had a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

Aurora then took a small white pill, kissed C.P. on the cheek and zipped herself up in her sleeping bag and went straight to sleep. Soon the other knights, mini knights, mini scouts, and scouts went fast asleep. Serena and Darien soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning the mini scouts were up as were the mini knights. Rini looked at her team and D.J. looked at his team. "I've got the DVD." said Aurora as she put the Lion King in the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. Soon the girls and boys started to sing:

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to see than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<br>There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than can ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high  
>Through the sapphire sky<br>Keeps great and small on the endless round  
>It's the Circle of Life<br>And it moves us all  
>Through despair and hope<br>Through faith and love  
>Till we find our place<br>On the path unwinding  
>In the Circle<br>The Circle of Life  
>It's the Circle of Life<br>And it moves us all  
>Through despair and hope<br>Through faith and love  
>Till we find our place<br>On the path unwinding  
>In the Circle<br>The Circle of Life"

When the mini knights and mini scouts finished singing they looked at their future parents and noticed they were still asleep. "Well, let's do the next song and even louder this time." said Rini as she hit play on the next song:  
>D.J.: I'm going be a mighty king so enemies beware."<br>Rini: Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair."  
>D.J.: I'm going be the main event like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar."<br>Rini: "Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."  
>D.J.: "Oh, I just can't wait to be king."<br>Rini: "You've rather a long way to go young master if you think.."  
>D.J.: "No one saying do this."<br>Rini: "When I said that."  
>Flora: "No one saying be there."<br>Rini: "What I meant was…"  
>D.J.: "No one saying stop that."<br>Rini: "What you don't realize."  
>D.J. and Flora: "No one saying see here."<br>Rini: "Now see here."  
>D.J.: "free to run around all day."<br>Rini: "We'll that's definitely out."  
>D.J.: "Free to do it all my way."<br>Rini: "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart."  
>D.J.: "Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start."<br>Rini: "If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out, out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing."  
>D.J.: "Oh, I just can't wait to be king, everybody look left,<br>Everybody look right, everywhere you look I'm standin in spotlight."  
>Rini: "Not yet!"<br>Other mini scouts and mini knights: "Let every creature go for broke and sing  
>Let's here it in the herd and on the wing<br>It's going to be king Simba's finest fling."  
>D.J.: "Oh, I just can't wait to be king<br>"Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
>Oh I just can't wait …."<br>To be king!"

When the song finished, not even the cats woke up. "Well, D.J., You, and Flora have to sing the next song." said Aurora. "The villain's song or Hakuna Matata?" D.J. asked. "No, mom says never to sing the villain songs and the other song has bugs in it so you have to sing can you feel the love tonight with me as back up and Melody and Aqua as Timon and Pumbaa." said Aurora. "Ah man." said D.J., Melody, and Aqua.  
>Melody: I' can see what's happening<br>Aqua: What?  
>Melody: And they don't have a clue<br>Aqua: Who?  
>Melody: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two."<br>Aqua: "Oh."  
>Melody: "The sweet caress of twilight<br>There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air."  
>Aurora: "Can you feel the love tonight<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world for once<br>In perfect harmony  
>With all it's living things."<br>D.J.: "So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past, impossible  
>She'd turn away from me."<br>Flora: "He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside."<br>Aurora: "Can you feel the love tonight  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world for once  
>In perfect harmony<br>With all it's living things  
>Can you feel the love tonight<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through<br>The night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are."<br>Melody: "And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed."<br>Aqua: "His carefree days with us  
>Are history."<br>Aqua and Melody: "In short, our pal  
>Is doomed."<br>But the song didn't work, the adults were still sleeping. "Okay, next DVD." said Aurora as she put in Lion King 2. "Maybe we won't have to sing that." Charlie as he took out a red C.D out of his pocket. "Then what do we sing?" Aurora asked. "Well, what about the song Aunt Yoshi wrote?" Charlie whispered into Aurora's ear. "That's great Charlie, why don't you sing it." said Aurora as she put a red C.D. into the C.D. player. "Alright." said Charlie.  
>Charlie: "When you have to face a fight<br>Be strong and give it all your might  
>Aurora: "Digimon D-D-D- Data Squad"<br>Charlie: "Unleash your soul and you will reach your goal  
>prepare to digivolve<br>Never surrender  
>Never be outdone<br>Cuz the challenge ain't over  
>We've only just begun<br>Digimon."  
>But the scouts and knights still didn't wake up well except for Kayla. "Let me guess your trying to wake everyone up." said Kayla as she streached her arms. "Could you help us?" Rini asked. "Well I do know a song." said Kayla as she stood up.<br>Kayla: Digimon!  
>"Look to the past as we head for the future<br>to reclaim the Digital World.  
>With faith in ourselves and trust in each other<br>we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
>through a Spirit Evolution.<p>

Aurora and Charlie: Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!  
>Ha-ya-moo-ah!<p>

Kayla: Digimon  
>Forever united as one<br>Digimon  
>Together the battles are won<br>Digimon  
>Through us let your spirit evolve.<br>If we're all for one world  
>there's a world for us all.<p>

If we're all for one world  
>there's a world<br>for us all.

Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie: Digimon!  
>As Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie finished singing Serena, the scouts, Luna, Artemus, Sunny, Clover, Darien and the knights woke up and the mini scouts, Rini, and D.J. and the Mini knights started clapping(with the cats cheering) causing Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie to blush.<p>

Soon everyone ate breakfast and got dressed. Soon the group decided to split up. Serena and the scouts, and the mini scouts decided to get fitted for their gowns for the wedding, while Darien, the knights, and the mini knights plus Amara decided to get fitted for their tuxes. Trista was even so kind as to help the girls fit into their gowns.

"So Serena, who's your maid-of-honor?" Kayla asked. "Well, she should be here any minute." said Serena. Suddenly a young girl with short wavy red hair and a green bow walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late." said the girl in a Brooklyn accent. "Molly, it's good to see you." said Serena as she hugged her old friend. "Who are you?" Kayla asked the girl. "Molly, this is Kayla, Kayla this is my old friend Molly, she's my maid-of-honor." said Serena as she introduced the girls.

"It's nice to meet you Molly." said Kayla as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long yellow grown with spaghetti straps. "It's nice to meet you too Kayla." said Molly. "Wow, you look lovely." said Serena. "Thanks." said Kayla.

Meanwhile in the Tux shop C.P. was trying on his tux. "Remind me again why I can't were my Sun Knight Tux?" C.P. asked Darien. "Well, Serena said I can't wear my Tuxedo Mask tuxedo either." said Darien as Richard was making sure the tux fit.

After the fittings Serena, Molly, the scouts, and the mini scouts met Darien, the knights, and the mini knights at the arcade were a man with long hair in a ponytail was waiting for them. "Maxfield, is that you?" Serena asked the man. "It sure is Serena." said Maxfield.

Serena then introduced Maxfield to Kayla, and Molly to C.P., then Darien introduced Rini, D.J. and their friends to Molly and Maxfield under the guise that Rini and D.J. was Serena's cousins, Marina and Ryo was Amy's cousins, Raven and Yuii were Raye's cousins, Loral and Ben were Lita's cousins, Maggie and Motiki were Mina's cousins, Aqua was Michelle's cousin and Melody was Amara's cousin, Tiffany and Richie were Trista's cousins, Hailey and Shingo were Hotaru's cousins, Aurora and Charlie were Kayla's cousins and Flora was Kath's cousin.

"So Maxwell how long have you and Molly been dating?" Kayla asked. "Well after I tried to protect Molly from a Youma and got injured Molly took care of me and I fell in love with her. After we moved I asked her to marry me." said Maxfield. "And I said yes." said Molly as she showed Serena and the girls her ring.

They all started squealing. Maxfield, Darien, the knights, mini knights, the mini scouts, and Amara sweatdropped. Suddenly Serena's communicator started ringing. "Molly. Maxfield, I'm very sorry but we have to go." said Serena as she. The scouts, the mini scouts, Darien, the knights, and the mini knights left the arcade and ran into a abandon alleyway. Serena then opened her communicator and saw Luna. "Serena there's something at the mall, you and the scouts and knights better check it out." said Luna. "We're on our way." said Serena. Then she closed the watch and told the others the problem.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.  
>"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.<br>"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye  
>"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.<br>"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.  
>"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.<br>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.  
>"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.<br>"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.  
>"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.<br>"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.  
>"Scout Power!" yelled all 11 scouts.<p>

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.  
>"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.<br>"Mars Power!" yelled Raven  
>"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.<br>"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.  
>"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.<br>"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.  
>"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.<br>"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.  
>"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.<br>"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.  
>"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.<p>

Darien took out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
>"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.<br>"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.  
>"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.<br>"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.  
>"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.<br>"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.  
>"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.<br>"Knight Power!" yelled all 7 knights.

D.J. took out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.  
>"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.<br>"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.  
>"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.<br>"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.  
>"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.<br>"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.  
>"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.<br>"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 7 future knights and 1 future prince.


	5. A blast from Kayla and CP's past

chapter 5  
>A Blast from Kayla and C.P.'s past.<p>

When the scouts, mini scouts, knights, Tuxedo Mask, mini knights, and Tuxedo Mini Mask arrived at the mall they couldn't believe their eyes. Standing there was a white thing with a horn on it's head and was wearing a strange red belt next to it was a strange looking rabbit wearing yellow pants. 'It can't be.' thought Sailor Sun and Sun Knight. "Bokomon, look at those colorful humans maybe they can help us find Kayla and C.P." the yellow rabbit asked the white thing who pulled the yellow rabbit's pants and let go causing the pants to snap.

"Neemon the other humans we asked ran off screaming what makes these humans different?" Bokomon asked. Sailor Sun walked over to the creatures and after looking around and saw that the coast was clear powered down. "Kayla!" yelled Bokomon and Neemon as they hugged her. C.P powered down as well. "What am i chopped liver?" C.P. asked. "C.P.!" yelled the 2 digimon as they hugged him too.

"Uh Kayla, C.P. who and what are those creatures and how do they know you both?" Sailor Moon asked. "I will explain everything as soon as we get to the temple." said Kayla as she once again transformed into Sailor Sun. C.P. then transformed back into Sun Knight.

It didn't take long for the scouts, Knights, Tuxedo Mask, Mini scouts, Mini Knights, Tuxedo Mini Mask, Bokomon and Neemon to arrive at the temple. Kayla and C.P. then told the scouts, knights, mini knights, and mini scouts all about digimon and how they first met Bokomon, Neemon and their old friends Koji, J.P.("who had a major crush on Kayla." said C.P. "He did not." said Kayla,) and Tommy, how they defeated 4 of the legendary digimon warriors turned evil, how C.P and Koji saved Koji's twin brother Koichi, how they defeated Cherubimon and Lucemon.

Then Kayla told the Scouts, Knights, Darien, Mini scouts, D.J. and the Mini Knights the truth about her family. Kayla took out a strange yellow device from her pocket. "Guys, this is my secend digivice called a Digivice IC." said Kayla. "Hey Wanyamon, you can come out now." Kayla said to the digivice. Soon Kayla was holding a little fur ball in her arms. "This is Wanyamon my partner." said Kayla. Then she told everyone how her parents met, all about D.A.T.S., and how they met her Uncle Keenan, how they defeated the evil Kurata, and Belphemon, how they met Bancholeomon and how he gave up his life, how they met King Drasil and the royal digimon knights, How her dad(Marcus) and his digimon Agumon(Wanyamon's dad) defeated King Drasil and gave Marcus 2 gifts. First he brought Spencer Damon and brought back Bancholeomon. Then how after Marcus and the digimon spent a while in the digital world they returned to the human world and Marcus and Thomas got married and found out what King Drasil's 2nd gift was.

Kayla then brought Serena, the scouts, Knights, Darien, Mini knights, D.J., Bokomon, Neemon and the mini scouts to D.A.T.S. whre she introduced them to her family and the digimon. Now the scouts, knights, mini scouts, and mini knights along with the cats and digimon were in the training room talking. "So is there anything else we need to now about?" Serena asked Kayla. "Yes, Bokomon, Neemon what are you guys doing here?" Kayla asked. "Kayla, C.P. ,J.P., Koji, Koichi, and Tommy have been killed." said Bokomon. "What, how, why?" Kayla asked as she broke down in tears. C.P. then pulled Kayla into his arms and held her. "The human that killed them also killed Patamon and smashed his digiegg." said Bokomon. "Oh Bokomon, i'm sorry." said Kayla as C.P. agreeded with her. "Do you know who did it?" Amy asked.

"I think he said his name was Dave and he worked for Queen Berla." said Neemon. "I say we go to the Digital World and teach this Dave a lesson." said Lita. "Lita, I don't think our scout powers will work in the Digital World plus with only C.P. and I being able to turn into Digimon we won't be able to protect all of you so that is why only C.P. and I will go." said Kayla. "And who says you and dad are the only ones who can digivolve." said Aurora as she took out a digivice that looked like C.P.'s. Charlie smiled as he took out a digivice that looked like Kayla's other digivice. "In the future I control the flame spirit and Charlie controls the Wind Spirit." said Aurora. "And who says you are going to the Digital World anyway." said Marcus as he and Agumon walked into the room. Kayla then explained what was going on and how they need to go.

"You can go as long as Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, and I go with you." said Marcus. "But what about the rest of us." said Serena. "I believe I can help with that." said a familar voice. "Lady Ophanimon." said Kayla, C.P., Bokomon and Neemon. "With the deaths of Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy and the new evil in the Digital World, I have decided to give the spirits of Ice, Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Wood, Earth, and Steel to new warriors." said Lady Ophanimon. "I have watch all of you and have decided who would be the best warrior for each spirit. Kayla, C.P. could you please digivolve?" Lady Ophanimon asked. "Sure." said Kayla and C.P.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" yelled Kayla and C.P. as they digivolved.  
>"Heh ya, Kazemon!" yelled the fairy like digimon.<br>"Roar, Agunimon." yelled the pryo digimon.  
>Agunimon and Kazemon smiled at their friends and family.<p>

Lady Ophanimon smiled as she walked over to Serena. "Serena, you shall be the new light warrior." said Lady Ophanimon as she gave Serena Koji's olds D-tector. Serena bowed as she held the device. "Darien, you have been throught many battles with Darkness, now you shall be one with it as the new darkness warrior." said Lady Ophanimon as she handed Darien, Koichi's old D-tector. Darien bowed as he held the device. "Amy you shall be the new Ice Warrior." said Lady Ophanimon as she handed Amy Tommy's old D-Tector. Amy bowed as she held the device. "Lita you shall be the new Thunder warrior." said Lady Ophanimon as she handed Lita J.P.'s old D-tector. Lita bowed as she held the device.

"I have also made devices for the other 5 warriors." said Lady Ophanimon. "Amara, you shall be the warrior for Earth." said Lady Ophanimon as she gave Amara a D-tector. Amara bowed as she held the device. "Kath, you shall be the warrior for wood." said Lady Ophanimon as she gave Kath a D-tector. Kath bowed as she held the device. "Michelle, you shall be the warrior of water." said Lady Ophanimon as she gave Michelle a D-tector. Michelle bowed as she held the device. "Raye you shall be the steel warrior." said Lady Ophanimon as she gave Raye a D-tector. Raye bowed as she held the device.


	6. The Digital World and an old enemy

"Dave!" yelled a woman with long red hair, long red fingernails and ice blue eyes. She wore a long purple gown just like her mother's along with her mother's old tiara. "Yes my queen." said a teenager with red hair and green eyes. He wore a guard's uniform as he bowed in front of her. "I have made an allince with a man named Professor Kurata. He will help me destory Kalenity and her little friends and take over the world as long as I and by me, I mean you get rid of the one person and digimon that defeated him." said Berla. "And who are they my queen." Dave asked. "Why Kalenity's father Marcus Damon and his digimon of course." said Berla. "It shall be done my queen." said Dave. "Oh and Dave don't screw up." said Berla. "Yes my queen." said Dave as he dissappeared and reappeared in Kurata's lab.

Meanwhile Kayla, her parents, their digimon, her aunt Yoshi, her uncle Keenan, their digimon, the scouts, knights, mini scouts, min knights, Bokomon and Neemon were standing in the Digital Dive with a years worth of supplies. It didn't take Miki and Megumi long to send them to the Digital World. "Where do we go now?" Serena asked. "Well we could always..."but before Kayla could finish her sentence a creature that looked liked a stegosauraus appeared. Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan couldn't believe their eyes and nether could their digimon. Before anyone could do anything the digimon looked at Marcus.

"Shell Needle Rain!" yelled the digimon as it attacked Marcus and Agumon. "DAD, AGUMON!" yelled Kayla. "MARCUS, DAD!" yelled Wanyamon. "MARCUS,AGUMON!" yelled Thomas and Gaomon. "Now you've made me mad." said Marcus who had gotten out of the way just in time and then punched the strange digimon causing his hand to start to glow orange. "DNA Full Charge!" yelled Marcus. "Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon." yelled GeoGreymon. "Mega Flame." yelled GeoGreymon as he attacked BioStegomon. Kayla and Wanyamon looked worringly at Thomas and Gaomon. BioStegomon was proving to be too challenging for GeoGreymon.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!'' yelled Kayla as she digivolved into Kazemon. "Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon as she attacked BioStegomon. "This is between me and him, not you Kalenity." said BioStegomon. "I'm not fighting you, I'm distracting you." said Kazemon as Marcus then Digivolved GeoGreymon to Rize Greymon. BioStegomon knew he was in trouble now. "It's been fun." said BioStegomon as he dissappeared. "Who and what was that?" Serena asked. "That was a Bio-Hybrid a half digimon and half human." said Yoshi. "We had thought that when Karuta was defeated that he took the technology to make hybrids with him." said Thomas.

"You don't think that Berla brought Karuta back to life do you?" Kayla as she powered down asked. "How do you know that Berla even sent BioStegomon?" Marina asked. "Well, only one person calls me Kalenity now a days and that is Berla. How else would BioStegomon know that I am Kalenity unless he works for Berla or one of us told him which I know none of the scouts or knights past or future told him plus Mom, Dad, Aunt Yoshi, Uncle Keenan, Gaomon, Falconmon, Agumon, and Lalamon never knew my Silver Mil. name until we told them which was before we came to the Digital World." said Kayla.

"You've been reading your mystery books again haven't you?" C.P. asked "Maybe." said Kayla as she smiled.

It didn't take the group long to arrive at the last place Kayla and C.P.'s old friends were seen alive. Kayla and C.P. walked over to the bodies of Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy. Kayla clung to C.P. as she cried. C.P. had tears in his eyes as well. Kayla broke away from C.P. as her eyes turned yellow. "Kayla?" C.P. asked. Kayla sat in indian style in front of the bodies as she cupped her hands. Her clothes turned into her Silver Mil. dress as a dark yellow crystal appeared in her hands. "It's the Solar Crystal." said Sunny. "The Solar what?" Serena asked. "The Solar Crystal, legend has it was made the same day as the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal. Only the heir of Apollo the god and king of the sun can weild it safely." said Sunny. "Solar Crystal return to earth 4 who were taken before their time until that which has taken them way has been punished!" yelled Kalenity as the crystal glowed and shot 4 beams of light into the four bodies. Then Kalenity fainted as her clothes turned back to normal and 4 ghosts appeared. "KAYLA!" yelled the shocked group as C.P., Thomas, and Marcus ran over to her. *Kayla, C.P.* said the ghosts.

Kayla woke up and looked around. She was moving but her legs were not. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." said the person carrying her. Kayla looked up and smiled. "You can put me down now my golden prince." said Kayla. C.P. smiled as he put her down gently on her feet. Kayla smiled as she saw 4 familar ghosts. "It worked." Kayla said happily. "Kayla, what did you do?" Thomas asked with a look that said spill-or-your-in-trouble. "Well I knew that we would need more help to defeat Berla and Karuta so I used the Solar Crystal to summon Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy and gave them their former spirit's powers to help us defeat them." said Kayla. "By the way how long have I been out?" Kayla asked. "You have been knocked out for two days. do you know how worried your father and I have been. We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up." said Thomas as he hugged Kayla. "I'm sorry mom, it's just I knew that since Berla teamed up with Karuta we would need as much help as we can get." said Kayla. "Kayla, just please don't do that again." said Marcus as he walked up behind Thomas. "Yes Sir." said Kayla.

Meanwhile Berla was mad. "Dave, I gave you one mission. One simple easy mission and you MESSED IT UP!" Berla yelled. "I should kill you like my mother has done to her servents in the past for their failer. But I shall give you one last chance. This time my son shall go with you." said Berla. "Tommorrow you and Berlyn shall go and destory Marcus and his digimon and anyone that stands in your way." said Berla. "I shall not fail you again my queen." said Dave as he disappeared. Berla stepped off of her thrown and went to a near by room. The room was had dark blue walls, a black dresser, a black closet door, and a black bed with dark red sheets. On the bed layed a 14 year old male with red hair down to his ears and dark blue eyes. He wore a black tank top and black shorts. He smiled as he was his mother come into the room. "Hello mother." said the teen. "Hello Berlyn dear, tomorrow you shall fight against our enemies." said Berla. "You mean it mother, I will finally have revenge against Serenity for killing grandmother?" Berlyn asked. "You are not ready yet my son, first you shall kill Kalenity's mother and his digimon." said Berla. "Yes mother." said the teen as he yawned.

"Sleep, my little one  
>Let your dreams take wing<br>One day when you're big and strong  
>You will be a king<p>

I've been exiled, persucuted  
>Left alone with no defense<br>When I think of what that girl did  
>I get a little tense<p>

But I dream a dream so pretty  
>That I don't feel so depressed<br>'Cause it soothes my inner queen  
>And it helps me get some rest<p>

The sound of Kalenity's dying gasp  
>Charles squealing in my grasp<br>the scouts and knights' mournful cry  
>That's my lullaby<p>

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
>And my foes I could forgive<br>Trouble is I knows it's petty  
>But I hate to let them live <p>

Melvin: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Kalenity up a tree

Berla: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry sounds  
>A counterpoint of painful attacks<br>A symphony of death, oh my!  
>That's my lullaby<p>

Beryl is gone... but Berla's still around  
>To love this little lad(Berla kissed Berlyn on the forehead as he slept)<br>Till he learns to be a killer  
>With a lust for being bad!<p>

Melvin: Sleep, ya little termite!  
>Uh- I mean, precious little thing!<br>Angel: Someday soon..  
>Berla:You will be a king!<p>

The pounding of the drums of war  
>The thrill of Berlyn's mighty spells<p>

Melvin: The joy of vengeance  
>Angel: Testify!<br>Berla: I can hear the cheering  
>Berlyn! What a guy!<p>

Payback time is nearing  
>And then our flag will fly<br>Against a blood-red sky  
>That's my lullaby!" sang Berla as she left Berlyn's room and returned to her thrown.<p> 


	7. Charlie's True Love or a true trap

As everyone set up camp for the night Charlie was thinking. "What are you thinking about Charlie?" Kayla asked. "Oh nothing." said Charlie as he watched his future dad set up a yellow tent. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Kayla asked. "Well, you see I had a boyfriend in the future and before we left I found out he really had a girlfriend and he was only dating me for the fame and not for my heart." said Charlie sadly. "I just don't understand." said Charlie as he put his head in his hands. "Oh Charlie." said Kayla as she hugged him. When she broke he hug Kayla started to sing.

Kayla: As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know is things

don't always go the way we planned

But you'll see every day

that we'll never turn away

when it seems all your dreams come undone." sang Kayla as she and Charlie made there way to the camp site.

we will stand by your side fill with hope and filled with pride

we are more then we are

we are one

C.P. and Aurora: Family, Family We are one.

Family Family we are one

Charlie: If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me the way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

or am I just one part of some big plan

Kayla: even those who are gone

are with us as we go on

your journey has only begun

tears of pain, tears of joy

one thing nothing can destory

is our pride, deep inside

we are one." sang Kayla as she and C.P. zipped up a sleeping Aurora and Charlie in their sleeping bags.

C.P. :Family Family we are one

Family Family we are one.

Kayla: we are one you and I

we are like the earth and sky

one family under the sun

Kayla and C.P.: All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

you will find when you see

we are one."

Kayla and C.P. smiled at their future twins as they too fell asleep.

The next morning Charlie was up bright and early and decided to fly for a bit. So he put on a yellow t-shirt, black shorts with a light purple stripe and tennis shoes and walked out of the tent.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" said Charlie quietly as he digivolved.

"HE YAH WINgMON!" yelled Wingmon. Wingmon had a small flower turned upside down on his head, a lilic top with a pink flower on it, a purple bottom(think Kazemon's shorts) light purple bots with pink flowers and wings on them, light purple gloves with white wings, and a pair of clear wings. He had the same color eyes as Kazemon. Windmon smiled as he flew around the camp and smiled as he saw the 4 ghosts. "If anyone awakes before I get back tell them I will be back soon." Wingmon said to the ghosts. The 4 nodded as he flew off.

Charlie loved flying through the air. It was so relaxing and calm. That's when he heard it. 'I wonder who could be fighting this early in the morning?' thought Charlie. "Better go check it out." said Windmon as he flew closer to the sounds.

Berlyn was not happy. Not happy at all. All he wanted to do was find Kalenity's mom and his digimon, destory them and finally have revenge for his grandmother's death at the hands of Serenity. But of course he didn't count on being attacked by a bunch of Hawkmon. That's when things got worse. "They digivolved." said Berlyn worringly. 'Well if it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get.' thought Berlyn as he summoned black energy in his hands. "WIND BLAST!" yelled a voice as a ball made completely out of wind hit the Aquilamon. The bird-like digimon turned their attention to a strange digimon. "Leave the boy alone right now, I am Windmon and I will punish you." said the digimon as she pointed at the digimon. "I don't need your help miss." said Berlyn as he attacked the Aquilamon with his black energy. "It doesn't look that from where I'm flying and I'm not a girl." said Windmon as he blasted another set of bird digimon. "Well then move down wind." said Berlyn as he blasted another bird. Just as Wingmon was about to reply one of the Aquilamon grabbed Wingmon's wings with his claws and started to fly a way with him. "Let me go you overgrown chicken!" yelled Wingmon as he tried to get the bird digimon to let go. Berlyn rolled his eyes as he hit the Aquilamon that had Wingmon making the bird like digimon drop him. "Come on wings work!" said a worried Wingmon as he fell through the sky and landed right in Berlyn's arms. Wingmon blushed as he looked at the guy who just saved him(Wingmon) from becoming a Wingmon pancake. Wingmon took a good look at his hero, he had red hair to his ears, green eyes, he was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. 'Wow, he's hot! No, no, bad Charlie, you don't even know who this guy even is.' Then he remembered his family might be already up and looking for him.

"You can put me down now ya now." said Wingmon. Berlyn smirked as he dropped Wingmon. "I ment gently ya nut." said Wingmon as he stood up and hit Berlyn on the arm. "Is that any way to thank the person that just saved your life?" Berlyn asked. "I uh, have to go." said Wingmon as he tried and failed to fly. "Let me at least tell you my name since you told me your's." said Berlyn. "Alright." said Wingmon as his wings started to work. "My name is Berlyn and I hope to see you again." said Berlyn as Wingmon flew away.

Charlie sighed happily as he walked behind Kayla and the gang. Aurora looked at her brother curiously. "Hey Maggie, do you know what's wrong with Charlie, he's been sighing happily all morning. I haven't seen him act like this since the first time he met that jerk that dumped him." Aurora asked. "I think he might be in love." said Maggie as she watched Charlie. "Charlie, in. love. no way. I mean who could he even like there's no humans here except us." said Aurora. "Unless he's fallen in love with a digimon." suggested Flora. Maggie and Aurora just shook their heads.

Meanwhile Berlyn couldn't get that strange digimon out of his head as he walked behind Dave. "Is there something wrong my prince?" Dave asked. "Dave, earlier I met this strange digimon and now I can't get him out of my head, not to mention every time I think about him my heart starts beating faster, what's wrong with me?" Berlyn asked as he sat down on a rock. "Well it seems to me my Prince that you are falling in love. But I am not sure since you said it was a digimon." said Dave. 'Falling in love? Me? He has to be kidding.' thought Berlyn.

Charlie smiled as he started to hum a familiar song. Kayla looked as Charlie curiously as he started to sing

Charlie: I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The Gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yes, I know it's true

(Meanwhile Berlyn heard someone singing and decided to follow the sound to see if it would lead him to either Kalenity and her group or the mysterous Wingmon after he ditched Dave again)

Charlie: that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

(Finally Berlyn found the person singing. He had brown hair and blue eyes. 'Very cute.' thought Beryln as he started to sing.)

Berlyn and Charlie: the way you did once upon a dream.

The group was shocked. "Who are you?" Charlie asked shyly. He wasn't used to someone singing with him or hearing him sing that wasn't part of his family. "I am Berlyn, what a beautiful singing voice you have." said Berlyn as he kissed Charlie's hand causing the poor boy to blush. Darien decided to save poor Charlie and turned to look at Berlyn. "Berlyn, was it, what brings you to the Digital World?" Darien asked.

"My mother, she sent me here to do something that I know now is something I do not want to do." said Berlyn. Raye and Raven felt something was off with this guy. "So where is your mom?" Charlie asked. "If she knew that I am disobeying her and if I know her, she does then I can never return home." said Berlyn as he saw Dave from the corner of his eye disappear. "Well you could alway travel with us right Uncle Marcus, Uncle Thomas?" Charlie asked with puppy dog eyes. "Well I don't see why not." said Thomas. Charlie smiled as he hugged and thanked Thomas. "So what exactly are you guys doing in the Digital World and traveling with 4 ghosts?" Berlyn asked.

"Well we're here to defeat a terrible villian who killed them so they can crossover into the light." said Charlie as he pointed to the ghosts. "Well, I am really sorry about their deaths." said Berlyn. "It's okay." said Charlie. Aurora and the mini scouts plus mini knights watched Berlyn and Charlie as they walked together. Maggie smiled as she walked over to Mina and whispered into her ear. Mina stopped walking. "Mina what's wrong?" Yoshi asked. "Well, it's almost lunch time why don't we take a brake?" Mina suggested. Before anyone could say anything Serena's stomach started growling. "Good idea Mina." said Serena. "Hey Mina why don't me, Rini, Aurora, D.J., Aqua, Berlyn and Charlie get the fire wood." suggested Melody. "Good idea, just keep an eye out for wild digimon." said Mina. So Rini, D.J., Aqua, Melody, Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn went deeper into the forest to get the fire wood. "So what's the plan to get the love birds together?" Rini asked Aurora. "Well I'm thinking Upendi." said Aurora making sure Charlie and Berlyn didn't here them. Melody and D.J. looked worried. It didn't take long for Charlie and Berlyn to find themselfs alone in the forest. "AURORA, D.J., AQUA, MELODY,RINI THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"yelled Charlie as he and Berlyn called for their missing friends. That's when Charlie and Berlyn saw it. "What is that?" Berlyn asked. "That is a baboon." said Charlie as he shook his head. "Charlie, baboons arn't pink." said Berlyn. "Follow me I know the way." said the baboon as it tried to get Charlie and Berlyn to follow it. "Where is it trying to take us?" Berlyn asked. "I don't know but it won't leave us alone until we follow it." said Charlie as he started to follow the baboon. Berlyn shruged his sholders and follow them. Some how Charlie and Berlyn found themselfs in a heart shaped leaf boat and the baboon started to sing:

Baboon: There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the Lalamon sing

and the falcomon swoon

And the sultry scent of

the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the Gaomon swing

from the jungle vines

And the Agumon rhumba in

a conga line

And the Wanyamon

are intertwined

As the stars come out to

play

In Upendi

Where the grapefruit

grows sweet

(the baboon gave Berlyn and Charlie grapefruit. Charlie ate his. But Berlyn threw his away)

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your

feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a

care

It justs takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take

you there

(the baboon took Charlie's hand and put it in Berlyn's hand. Both boys blushed.)

A black baboon: In Upendi

In Upendi

Pink baboon: you better watch your

step 'cause the path is

steep

(just as it said this the boat fell off a small cliff taking the boys with it)

Better hold your breath

cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over

Lover's Leap

But falling half the fun.

(the boat landed back in the water and the boys landed back in the boat.)

In upendi

Where the Grapefruit

grows sweet

(Berlyn started chokeing on the grapefruit that landed in his mouth after the pink baboon caused some to fall in their boat. Charlie saw this and kissed Berlyn on the cheak making him swallow and smile goofingly.)

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a

care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take

you there

You can beat the bush

like there's no tomorrow

From Silver Mill. to

Crystal Tokyo

But you'll find Upendi

whereever you are

Oh underneath the sun

Black baboon: Sun...

Pink baboon: In Upendi

Where the grapefruit

grows sweet

And it's so devine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your

feet

(Berlyn and Charlie dived off the boat and stood in line with a bunch of digimon couples and when it was their turn swallowed the grapefruit that a yellow baboon threw into their mouths causing them to fall back into the water where they floated happily.)

Charlie and pink baboon: In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It justs takes two

To make it true

Your heart..will take

you there..

Charlie: Upendi

Charlie and Berlyn: Down in upendi

Way down

In Upendi

Down In Upendi

Way down

In Upendi

Berlyn and Charlie smiled happily as they walked back to camp hand in hand humming the song. It didn't take them long to return to camp to find that Aurora had found firewood and Lita had already begain cooking. "About time you two got back." said Kayla. That's when she noticed the boy's hands. 'Better keep an eye on those two.' thought Kayla.


	8. Berlyn's Tough Choice

"I can't believe he would betray me." said Berla as Dave told her what he had seen. "It's true my queen." said Dave. "My son, no if he can throw away everything we have worked on to get to this point just for some some boy then he is not my son." said Berla. "What would you like me to do my queen?" Dave asked. "My son will learn what happens when you betray me. I want you to bring that little brat here so that I may deal with him personally." said Berla. "Yes my queen." said Dave as he disappeared.

Charlie smiled as he and Berlyn watched the sunset. "It's so beautiful. But not as beautiful as the sunsets where I live" said Charlie. "It's nice, I never got to see sunsets before growing up but now that I get to see one I know that it's only the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen." said Berlyn. "Oh yeah, what was the first?" Charlie asked. "You." said Berlyn. Charlie blushed. Soon the sunset and it was time to get a good night's rest. "Good Night Berlyn." said Charlie as he kissed the other boy on the cheak. "Good Night Charlie." said Berlyn. Then Charlie walked into the tent he shared with his family. As everyone slept no one noticed someone sneaking into the camp until it was too late.

The next morning Kayla awakened to find someone had broken into her tent and Charlie was gone. Everyone searched everywhere around the camp but they couldn't find him. Not even the ghosts had seen him or who took him. Kayla and Aurora were completely griefstriken. Berlyn had a pretty good idea who took Charlie but he wished he could be sure. "Raye, can't you just look into the fire to see who took him?" C.P. asked. "I'm sorry C.P. but I can only do that with the Sacred Fire at the temple." said Raye, "But I do sense negitive energy where Charlie was taken." said Raye. Berlyn was sure now. Berla had Charlie. 'Don't worry Charlie, mother won't get away with taking you. I will rescue you.' thought Berlyn as he looked at the sky.

Charlie had woken up to find hinself chained to a wall. 'Okay Charlie don't panic, what ever you do don't panic.' thought Charlie. 'Okay first things first, find out where you are.' thought Charlie as he looked around. 'Dark, dank, and creepy plus I think I see some skellingtons, yep definitly a dungon.' thought Charlie. That's when Charlie heard footsteps. 'Okay, your trapped in a dungon, and your captor is coming down the steps what do you do? easy drive your captor nuts.' thought Charlie. "Why hello, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." said Dave. "Let me go Dave or else." said Charlie. "Or else what in case you haven't noticed your trapped and at my mercy." said Dave. Charlie smirked.

Charlie: Down with Berla

Oh the world will sing of a queen

A thousand years from now

And not because she passed

some laws

Or had long pretty hair

While bonny good Queen

Serenity leads

The great crusade she's on

We'll all have to slave away

("Stop it." said Dave as he smacked Charlie but Charlie didn't stop singing. He started singing louder.)

Charlie: FOR THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHIN'

BERLA

INCREDIBLE AS SHE IS INEPT

WHENEVER THE HISTORY FILES

ARE KEPT

THEY'LL CALL HER THE PHONY

QUEEN OF MOON

A POX ON THE PHONY QUEEN OF

MOON!

("Stop singing you little brat." said Dave as he punched Charlie in the stomach. But Charlie didn't stop singing.)

Charlie: SHE SITS ALONE ON A GIANT THRONE

PRETENDIN' SHE'S A QUEEN

A LITTLE TYKE WHO'S RATHER LIKE

A PUPPET ON A STRING

AND SHE THROWS AN ANGRY

TANTRUM

IF SHE CANNOT HAVE HER WAY

AND THEN SHE CALLS FOR MOM

WHILE SHE'S SUCKIN' HER THUMB

("Why you brat." said Dave as he broke Charlie's arm. Dispite the pain Charlie kept singing.)

Charlie: YOU SEE, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO

PLAY

TOO LATE TO BE KNOWN AS

BERLA THE GOOD

SHE'S SURE TO BE KNOWN AS

BERLA THE WORST

A POX ON THAT PHONY QUEEN OF MOON

(Dave glared as he grabbed Charlie's leg and with a snap it broke. Charlie looked at the man with tears in his eyes amd still Charlie sang)

Charlie started humming to the song that he was singing.

Charlie: WHILE SHE WORRIES US TO PIECES

AND SHE ROBS US OF OUR LIVES

QUEEN SERENITY'S CROWN KEEPS

SLIPPIN' DOWN

AROUND THAT POINTED HEAD

AH! BUT WHILE THERE IS A MERRY

SCOUT AND KNIGHT

IN SAILOR MOON'S WILY PACK

WE'LL FIND A WAY TO SAVE THE DAY

AND MAKE BERLA PAY

THE MINUTE BEFORE SHE KNOWS

WE'RE THERE

OL' SAILOR SUN WILL

DEFEAT HER

THE BREEZY AND UNEASY QUEEN

OF MOON

(Dave glared as he broke Charlie's other arm.)

Charlie: THE SNIVELLIN' GROVELLIN'

MEASLY WEASELY

BLABBERIN' JABBERIN'

GIBBERIN' JABBERIN'

BLUNDERIN' PLUNDERIN'

WHEELIN' DEALIN'

BERLA, THAT PHONEY QUEEN

OF MOON.

YEAH!

Dave have finally had enough and knock Charlie out.

+Charlie's dream world+

Charlie felt like he was floating as he looked around. "Prince Charlie do not give up. The scouts, knights, mini scouts, and mini knights are on their way." said a familar voice. "Helios, please tell them to hurry." said Charlie as he saw the white pegasus. The pegasus smiled sadly as he flew out of Charlie's dream.

+End Charlie's dream world+

Meanwhile Berlyn knew what he had to do. "Everyone wait, I know who took Charlie and why." said Berlyn. "Well who is it?" Kayla asked. "My mother, Queen Berla, please believe me I had nothing to do with his being taken. Berla took Charlie because I lo-love him. I will do everything in my power to get him back." said Berlyn. "Your mother is Berla, then that makes you a decendent of Beryl. That makes you our enemy, but Charlie told us how you saved him even though you didn't have to. So as future queen of Crystal Tokyo, I will reserve judgement, for now you are to be watched by Kayla and C.P." said Serena. Berlyn nodded.

Meanwhile Rini was talking to Helios on her communicator. "Thank you so much Helios and could you please watch over him?" Rini asked. "Of course Rini." said Helios. Rini then hung up her communicator and ran over to Serena. "Serena, that was Helios, he just told me that..."Rini looked at Kayla mid sentance. "Kayla are you sure you wanna hear this?" Rini asked. "I 'm sure Rini." said Kayla. "According to Helios, Charlie has two broken arms, and a broken leg." said Rini. Kayla and Aurora broke down in tears. Thomas ran over to Kayla and held her in his arms as C.P. did the same with Aurora. Thomas looked at Kayla and started to sing softly

Thomas: Come stop your crying

it will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

C.P.: I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

Marcus: For one so small

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and

warm

Thomas, Marcus, C.P.: This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Thomas, Marcus, and C.P.: Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my

heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they

say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Why can't they

understand the way we

feel

they just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different

but

Deep inside us

we're not that

different at all

And you'll be in my

heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

Don't listen to them

what do they know

(Gaomon and Agumon: What do they know)

we need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in

time

I know

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

(Gaomon and Agumon:Gotta be strong)

I may not be with

you gotta hold on

They'll see in time

I know

we'll show them

together

cause you'll be in my heart

believe me, you'll be in

my heart

I'll be there from this

day on

Now and forever know

You'll be in my heart

(Gaomon and Agumon: You'll be here in my

heart)

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

you'll be here in my

heart

I'll be there

always, always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for

you always

always and always

Just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

i'll be there, always."

Then Thomas and C.P. layed Kayla and Aurora inside Kayla and C.P.'s tent after Kayla and Aurora fell asleep and Thomas, C.P. Marcus, Agumon and Gaomon stopped singing. "Will they be alright sir?" Gaomon asked Thomas. Wanyamon looked at Thomas for an answer as well. "They will be fine." saod Thomas as he looked at Gaomon and Wanyamon. "So how are we going to find Charlie?" asked Marcus as he, Thomas, C.P. and the digimon joined the others outside the tent. "Well Berlyn knows where Berla's castle is, after Kayla and Aurora wake up we transform and find Berla and defeat her." said Serena.

"No, Berla messed with my family, and kidnapped my future son, I will defeat her." said Kayla with a familar fire in her eyes as she walked out of the tent. "Kayla I thought you were still asleep." said Thomas. "Mom, I won't be able to sleep until Charlie is safe." said Kayla.

Meanwhile Charlie had woken up to find a woman watching him. 'Hm, red hair, blue eyes must be Berla.' thought Charlie.


	9. Charlie learns the truth and finds love

"Ah, I see my little guest is awake. I do hope you are enjoying your stay." said Berla. "Oh, it's great, a real charming place, I just love what you've done with the skellingtons. Not! Let me go Berla." said Charlie. "I shall think not, for you see you have turned my own son against me so when he comes to rescue you. I shall kill you in front of his very eyes, proving that his little love for you is making him weak." said Berla. 'The only person that I met since entering the Digital World was Berlyn. Berlyn is Berla's son and he loves me.' thouught Charlie. "Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, the mini scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the sailor knights, mini knights, D.A.T.A. Squad, and even Berlyn will stop you." said Charlie as he glared at Berla. "And what dear Charlie makes you so sure they'll save you." said Berla.

Charlie looked at Berla and sang:

Charlie: If I could break these chains

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Berlyn, you and I were ment to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold him in my heart

It's almost like he's here with me

althrough we're far apart"

Meanwhile as Berlyn watched the sunset he too begain to sing:

Berlyn: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

Charlie: As sure as the dawn brings

the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Berlyn: destined to last for a lifetime and

beyond

Berlyn and Charlie: Far longer then

forever

I swear that i'll be true

I've made an everlasting vow

to find away to you

Berlyn: Far longer than forever

Charlie: Like no love ever known

Berlyn: Like no love ever known

Charlie: And with his love

Berlyn: And with your love

Charlie: I'll never be alone

Berlyn: I'll never be alone

Charlie: Far longer than forever

Berlyn: Much stronger than forever

Charlie: And with his love

I'll never be alone."

"How sickenly sweet." said Berla. "I'm sure Dave would love to play with you again." said Berla as she left the dungon. 'I have got to try and transform.' thought Charlie.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie as he tried to transform into the mini sun knight. But it didn't work. 'Okay, let's try something else.'

"Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Charlie.

"Heh Ya, Wingmon!" yelled Charlie. But he was still chained up. 'I have got to get free." said Charlie as he flew off the ground rattling the chains as he flew. 'I have got to get free!' thought Charlie. Charlie knew he had to get free so he could get back to his friends and family and not only that he had to get back to his true love. Wingmon pulled on the chains as hard as he could thinking about his friends, family, and true love the whole time.

Unknown to him he started glowing.

"Wingmon digivolve to Kazemon!" yelled Charlie as he digivolved. This Kazemon had short purple hair, his chest showed, and he was dark pink, dark green, and dark purple. But everything was the same as Kayla's form. When Charlie digivolved the chains on his wrists broke so now he was free. "Now to get out of here." said Charlie. "Not so fast brat." said Dave. "Let me leave right now Negascum or i'll punish you in the name of the wind and sun." said Charlie. "We'll see about that." said Dave

"Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to BioStegomon!" yelled Dave. "Shell Needle Rain" yelled BioStegomon as he attacked Charlie. 'Okay, okay, think Charlie, what is one of mom's attacks?' "Hurricane Wave!" yelled Charlie as he attacked BioStegomon after he dodged BioStegomon's attack. "Guillotine Wheel!" yelled BioStegomon as he tried to attack Charlie again. But Charlie dodged the attack. "Tempest Twist!" yelled Charlie as he attacked BioStegomon once more. 'There's only one thing I can do.' thought Charlie. "Love Tap." yelled Charlie as he attacked BioStegomon was not expecting the attack. Now BioStegomon had hearts in his eyes. "Your going to let me go right?" Charlie asked as he batted his eyelashs. "Of course beautiful." said BioStegomon as he moved out of the way. "Thanks." said Charlie as he flew out of the Dungons and making sure noone saw him flew right out of Berla's castle.

"Now to find the others." said Charlie as he flew away from Berla's castle. 'I still can't believe he loves me.' thought Charlie. As Charlie begain to search for his friends, family and boyfriend he begain to sing.

Charlie: In a perfect world, one we've

never known

We would never need to face

the world alone

They can have the past,

we'll create our own future

I may not be brave or strong

or smart, but somewhere in

my secret heart

I know love will find a way

Anywhere I go, I'm home if

you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day,

somehow we'll come

through

Now that I've found you

love will find a way."

As Berlyn lead the group to Berla's castle he heard someone singing so he too started to sing hoping it was Charlie.

Berlyn: I was so afraid, now I

realize

Love is never wrong

and so it never dies

There's a perfect world shining in his eyes. "

'Berlyn!' thought Charlie as he followed the music and found him. But Berlyn had no idea that was Charlie and the others were in shock to see another Kazemon until it started to sing.

Berlyn and Charlie: And if only they could

feel it too, the happiness

I feel with you, they'd

know love will find a way

Anywhere we go, we're

home, if we are there

together

Like dark turning into day,

somehow we'll come

through

Now that I've found you

love will find a way

I know love will find a way

"Charlie is that really you?" Berlyn asked. "Yeah, it's me, I digivolved." said Charlie. After everyone tried to hug the air out of Charlie, happily because Charlie was back where he belongs Kayla gave Charlie a stern look. "Charlie, power down this instent so mom and Amy can look at your injuries." said Kayla. "Yes ma'am." said Charlie as he layed down on the grass and power down. With Hotaru's help Thomas and Amy were able to take care of the scratchs and cuts. "We are going to have to take Charlie back to the real world so he can get a cast put on his arms and leg." said Thomas. Everyone agreed with Thomas except for Charlie. "But what about Berla, we can't just leave, we have to defeat her." said Charlie. "We will defeat her, when you are 100% Charlie and no more argueing Charlie." said Kayla.

It didn't take long for everyone to return to the real world or for Thomas and Amy to take Charlie to the med bay with Berlyn right behind them not taking his eyes off Charlie for one minute. "So, do anyone of you want to tell me why there is another preteen running around here?" a voice asked. "Commander Sampson!" said Yoshi, Marcus, and Keenan plus their digimon. "Uncle Richard." said Kayla. "Well, explain." said Kudamon from his spot around Commander Sampson's neck. So Kayla explained what happened in the Digital World. "Are you sure you can trust him?" Kudamon asked. "I'm possitive, if he makes Charlie happy then I can trust him." said Kayla.

"Alright, but he is your responsability." Commander Sampson told Kayla. "Yes Uncle Richard." said Kayla. Since they were going to be in the real world for a while the girls and guys decided to head to their respective homes and Neemon, Bokomon and the ghosts stayed at D.A.T.S. until something decided to ruin their plans.

"How in the world are we going to fight a dragon?" Sailor Moon asked the scout, mini scouts, knights, mini knights, and Berlyn. "Uh Sailor Moon, leave it to me." said Sailor Sun as she grabbed Sun Knight's sword and walked out of their hiding place. "Sailor Sun, what are you doing?" Sailor Mars asked worringly. The only ones not worried about Sailor Sun were Sailor mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight, and Sun Knight because they knew what she was doing.

"Hey Flame breath, over here." said Sailor Sun. The dragon turned, looked at her and roared. Sailor Sun cocked an eyebrow and looked at the dragon. "Two words buddy, TOOTH BRUSH." said Sailor Sun as she charged at the dragon sword in hand and chopped of it's head, killing it or so she thought. Then she calmly walked over to Sun Knight and handed him his sword. "Now was that so hard?" Sailor Sun asked. "Uh, Sailor Sun, I don't think it's dead." said Sailor Moon. "What." said Sailor Sun as she turned around. The not-dragon now had two heads and it was mad. 'She wouldn't.' thought Sailor Sun. "Sailor Sun, isn't that the Hydra from Hercules?" Sailor mini Sun asked. Sailor Sun nodded. "Arn't Hydras suppose to be a myth?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "The one out there sure does look and act real." said Mini Jupiter Knight. Before anyone could do anything the hydra grabbed Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight. "Let us go you over grown lizard." said Sailor Mini Sun. Sailor Sun's eyes widen and turned yellow. Sailor Sun felt a new power and she was ready to use it.

"Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she threw a glowing yellow disc like a frisbee at the hydra cutting off it's arm, the same arm that was holding Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight. Thankfully Sun Knight and Berlyn caught Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight respectfully. After Sun Knight put Sailor Mini Sun down he decided to join the battle. "Solar Sword Slash!" yelled Sun Knight as he cut off the hydra's other arm.

"Now Sailor Moon." said Sailor Sun. "Oh right." "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she destoryed the hydra. It was a few days since they defeated the hydra and Serena knew that after everything that happened in the Digital World that the scouts, knights, mini scouts, mini knights, Berlyn, and the D.A.T.S. team needed a break. "You want us to go Ice Skating?" Kayla asked Serena. The scouts, knights, mini knights, mini scouts, Berlyn, the ghosts, and digimon were hanging out at D.A.T.S. for the day since it was Saturday. "Yep, we all need to relax after what happened in the Digital World and the best thing to do to relax is to Ice skate." said Serena. "Ice Skating really?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, it's so much fun and there is a Ice Skating ring near here." said Serena. Everyone else thought the idea was great except for Kayla who didn't know how to Ice Skate. Even Charlie thought it was a good idea.

Luckly Charlie's arms and leg were all healed up. Thanks to Darien and Hotaru. But Berlyn still never left Charlie's side even for a minute. Berlyn loved spending time with Charlie and learning all about the Human World along with the Digital World. Berlyn still blamed himself for what his mother had done and made a promise that Charlie would never get hurt like that again.


	10. Sleeping Charlie and a kidnapped prince

'Where am I.' thought Berlyn as he woke up and looked around the room he was in. 'My old room, but how?' thought Berlyn. Then Berlyn remembered. Everyone had gone to the Ice Skating ring and had a blast until Berla and Dave showed up. The scouts, knights, mini scouts, and mini knights transformed and fought the best they could. But they couldn't defeat Berla. Even the digimon, ghosts, and Berlyn tried to fight. Berla then sent a spell at Berlyn but Charlie got in the way and Berlyn felt something hit him in the back of his head and everything went dark.

"I see you have woken up Berlyn." said Berla as she stood in front of her son. "Mother, what did you do to Charlie?" Berlyn demanded as he tried to get up from his bed but found out he couldn't. He was chained to the bed. "Your little 'love' is asleep and will stay asleep forever and there's nothing you can do about it." said Berla. Berlyn glared at Berla. "Let me go this instant." said Berlyn as he tried to break free. "Berlyn, tell me why have you turned your back on all that we have worked so hard on." demanded Berla.

Berlyn smiled as he begain to sing:

Berlyn: Because I love him, I

need him

Like Earth needs the sun

I need the one

I love

To keep my hope bright

my head right

my heart fighting on

until i am back in his arms

Because I love him, I

need him

like summer needs rain

To grow and

sustain each day

I hear him singing

and bringing his strength

to my soul

until I am back in his arms

Miles apart yet

still my heart

can hear his

melody

I'm more than sure

that i can't enduure

without his

love for me

Because I love him and need

him

Like I need to breathe

Did Edymion need Serenity like this

Now I see clearly

I have gave up all i

had

So whatever our

differences were

i'll bid them goodbye

I give love a try

And all because I

love him!

Meanwhile Charlie was sleeping in Kayla's room as Amy scaned him with her computer. "Amy, is he going to wake up?" Kayla asked. "I don't know. The last time I scaned something like this was when Serena was put in that deep sleep thanks to the Dark Moon Kingdom." said Amy. "I remember, the only way Serena was able to wake up was because I kissed her." said Darien.

Unknown to the scouts, knights, ghosts, and D.A.T.S. team, the mini scouts and mini knights were on their way to the Digital World to rescue Berlyn. The only one against the plan was D.J. "Rini, we could get in trouble for this. Plus how do you think me, you, the mini scouts, and mini knights defeat Berla if our parent's past selfs can't defeat her yet. And what if we see Karuta or one of the Bio-Hybrids." said D.J. "D.J. two words NO FEAR!" said Rini.

Rini: We're off on a mission

We're tough, in good condition

Maggie: We're short

Rini: But standing tall

No fear!

Rini: There's danger around us

D.J.: She'd hurt us if she found us

Ryo: Our backs are to the wall

All: No Fear!

Rini: Cause we have all the courage we require

Maggie: take it from a frequent hero

Rini:try your luck

Rini and Maggie: our plan will fly

all: No Fear!

D.J.: This plan if applied

Be simply suicidal

We'll all be sitting ducks

all: No fear

D.J.: Suppose that we do this

Who knows if we'll live through this?

How about we go back and get help

Rini, Maggie, and Ryo: No fear

Rini: Our team is shy one masked brother

D.J as he trys to sneak off for help: No way Jose

No Chance!

Ryo as he grabs D.J. by the arm: No Choice

Rini and Maggie: No Fear

It didn't take long for the minis to arrive at Berla's castle. "Okay, let's split up, the outers will use the deguise pen to destract Berla and her court. While the inners and myself will find Berlyn and free him." said Sailor Mini Moon. It didn't take long for the minis to split or for the outer minis to find Berla and her court. Luckly Berla and her court didn't see the outer minis. "So how are we going to distract them?" Sailor Mini Saturn asked. "Well I do know a song that could keep them busy until Sailor Mini Moon can get to Berlyn and save him." said Sailor Mini Pluto.

Meanwhile Berla was plotting on how to defeat Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the scouts, mini scouts, the knights, mini knights, and the D.A.T.S. team when she heard music.

All outers: There's a 104 days of

summer vacation

and school comes

along just to end it

so the annual problem

for our generation

is finding a good way

to spend it

like maybe!

building a rocket

or fighting a mummy

or climbing up the eiffel

tower

discovering something

that doesn't exist

or giving a monkey a

shower

surfing tidal waves

creating nano bots

or looking for

Berla's brain

finding a dodo bird

painting a continent

or driving Dave

insane

("Find who ever is making that noise and kill them." Berla told her gaurds.)

As you can see

there's a whole lot of stuff

to do

before school starts this

fall

so stick with us cause the mini

scouts

are gonna do it all

so stick with us cause the mini

scouts are gonna do it all

Meanwhile Sailor Mini Moon and the inner minis were looking every where for Berlyn. Sailor Mini Mercury was using her mini mercury computer to scan the rooms to see if Berlyn was in one of them. It didn't take long for Sailor Mini Mercury to find him. "Berlyn, are you all right?" Sailor Mini Sun asked as she and the inner minis walked into Berlyn's room.

"I'm fine, but your guys need to get these chains off of me. Mother put a spell on Charlie and only I can break the spell." said Berlyn. "We know and don't move a bit or this will burn." said Sailor Mini Mars.

"Mars Fire ignite!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars as she carefully burned the chains causing them to brake. "Now let's get out of here!" said Sailor Mini Moon. The mini inners and Berlyn then ran out of the room and kept running until they met up with the mini outers and trouble. "Stop right there brats. You ain't going anywhere." said Melvin who was wearing Nephlite's old uniform.

"And how are you going to stop us?" Sailor Mini Sun asked. "Easy, Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to Bio-Thunderbirdmon." said Melvin. "Get going you guys, I can handle him." said Sailor Mini Sun. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun. "Roar, Flamemon!" yelled Flamemon. (Flamemon looks like he did in the show except she is wearing a light brown tank top).

Meanwhile back in the human world the scouts and knights were shocked that the mini scouts and mini knights were in the Digital World. "We have to go after them, but we also need someone to stay here to look after Charlie." said Kayla. "Kayla, why don't you, Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi, and Keenan go to the Digital World with your digimon while the rest of us stay here." said C.P. "Are you sure?" Kayla asked.

"I'm positive, bring them home." said C.P. as he kissed Kayla on the cheek. The other scouts and knights agreed with C.P. It didn't take Kayla, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan plus the digimon long to go through the digital dive and end up in the digital world or to find Berla's castle. That's when they heard fighting. "ThunderStorm!" yelled a giant bird digimon as it attacked Flamemon. "Mom, Dad, isn't that Bio-Thunderbirdmon fighting Flamemon?" Kayla asked. Marcus and Thomas couldn't do anything but nod.

"Baby Salamander!" yelled Flamemon after she dodged Bio-Thunderbirdmon's attack. "Well, well look at what we have here." said Bio-Thunderbirdmon as he flew over to Kayla and picked her up in his talons. "Let her go!" yelled Thomas, Marcus, and Flamemon. Flamemon was mad. All she wanted to do was rescue Berlyn and save her brother. But now this over grown chicken just had to go and pick up her mother's past self and try to take off with her. That's when Aurora felt it. It was like a fire in her chest that just broke free.

"Flamemon digivolve to Agunimon." yelled Agunimon. (Think female version of Agunimon) "I am Agunimon and I will punish you in the name of the spirit of the flame and the sun." said Agunimon. "Let me go you thanksgiving reject." yelled Kayla as she tried to break free from Bio-Thunderbirdmon's talons. "Pyro Darts!" yelled Agunimon as she attacked the bird like digimon's left wing. " Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon as he attacked the bird like digimon's right wing. Bio-Thunderbirdmon dropped Kayla after being hit by the two attacks.

Luckly Thomas caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks mom." said Kayla as Thomas put her on the ground. "And thank you Agumon." said Kayla as she pet him on the head. "No prob Kayla." said Agumon.

"ThunderStorm!" yelled Bio-Thunderbirdmon as he attacked Agunimon. "Pyro Torpedo!" yelled Agunimon as she attacked Bio-Thunderbirdmon after she dodged his attack. "Thunderstorm!"yelled Bio-thundermon as he attacked Agunimon again. Agunimon backflipped dodging the attack and looked at the bird digimon.

"This ends now. Pyro Tornado!" yelled Agunimon as she attacked Bio-Thunderbirdmon. "Melvin return now!" yelled Berla. "yes my queen." said Bio-thunderbirdmon as he disappeared. It didn't take long for the group to leave Berla's castle and return to the human world. Berlyn ran as fast as he could straight to Kayla's room where Charlie layed in her bed.

"Please wake up." said Berlyn as he bent down and kissed Charlie on the lips. The scouts, knights, ghosts, D.A.T.S. team, mini scouts, and mini knights watched worrily. Charlie opened his eyes as he kissed back. When they broke a part Berlyn smiled. "Oh Charlie, I was so worried about you." said Berlyn. "You didn't have to worry about me." said Charlie.

"Oh, but I want to, I love you Charlie and that's why I want to worry about you." said Berlyn. Charlie blushed as he hugged Berlyn. "I love you too Berlyn." said Charlie. "About time." said Aurora. "AURORA!" said Charlie as he jumped out of bed and away from Berlyn and started to chase Aurora. The scouts, Berlyn, knights, mini scouts, mini knights, cats, ghosts, and D.A.T.S. team started laughing as Charlie chased Aurora around the room.


	11. The Scout's Swan Song

Kayla smiled as she was sitting with C.P. as they and their friends and future family were watching The Swan Princess Trilogy. Charlie smiled as he watched Prince Derek and princess odette meet for the first time. "Hey, Luna, were there arranged marrages during the Silver Mil.?" Charlie asked. "Well Queen Serenity tried to put Princess Serenity in a arranged marrage. But Princess Serenity refused each time and she made a fool of each prince Queen Serenity introduced her to." said Luna. Everyone laughed as they pictured it. Soon everyone fell asleep watching Swan Princess 3.

Unknown to the sleeping group a young woman appeared. She had short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing Zoicite's old uniform. She then said a spell over the scouts and mini scouts plus Charlie and Thomas. Turning the scouts and Thomas into swans and the mini scouts and Charlie into ducklings. Then she disappeared in to thin air.

The next morning C.P. woke up to a yellow swan sleeping in his lap. "AHHH!" yelled C.P. as he jumped up and the swan fell out of his lap and woke up along with everyone else in the room. C.P. looked around the room and where the sailor scouts, mini scouts, Charlie and Thomas once were now swans and ducklings in their place. "Darien, are we still dreaming?" Andrew asked as he held a orange swan. "Sadly enough we're not." said Darien as he held a white swan. Marcus looked a the dark blue swan in his lap. "Thomas, can you talk?" Marcus asked.

"Of course I can talk Marcus and since when were you taller than me?" Thomas asked. "Thomas, don't freak, but you are a swan." said Marcus. "Marcus, stop joking." said Thomas. "Mom, Dad's not joking." said Kayla as she looked at Thomas. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's a swan." said Thomas as he looked at Kayla. The scouts, mini scouts, and Charlie were shocked as they looked in the mirror in the living room and found out they were all swans.

"What are we going to do now. We can't protect the city and go to school like this and what are we going to tell our parents?" asked Amy who was a light blue swan clearly freaking out. "Amy, calm down my ice princess." said Greg as he picked up the now blushing swan. "Well, Amy is right, what are we going to do about the city, school and their parents?" Kayla asked.

"Well, they could always tell their parents the truth." said Marcus. Darien looked at Marcus like he lost his mind. "Ken Tuskino will kill me." said Darien. "Oh Darien, daddy won't be that bad." said Serena. "Plus don't you feel the same way about Helios and Rini." Serena added. "It's not the same." said Darien. "And how is Helios and Rini different from me and you, Dar?" asked Serena.

"Um because Rini is too young to date thats why." said Darien. "Um, Darien hate to burst your bubble, but according to the stories mother and father told me. I am the same age Serena was when you two first met." said Rini. "And we all know how that went." said Rini.

"Well, how exactally are we going to tell our parents, they'd freak if a talking swan walked over to them." said Raye who was a red swan. "I wonder if this is like my Swan Princess dvd." said Kayla. "You mean we have to wait until dark and the moon is on a lake to see if we will be human again?" Kath asked. "I guess, but I really don't know." said Kayla.

"Well, let's find out tonight, and if it works we can tell our parents the next night." said Serena. The others agreed with Serena. Soon the gang was on their way to the park. Unfortunately they were stopped by a strange looking man. "Rothbart!" said C.P. "Well, well, well, what do we have here abunch of farmers and their animals." said Rothbart. "Gaomon, Berlyn, take the swans and ducklings and run to the lake." said Marcus. Gaomon and Berlyn nodded as they tried to herd the swans and ducklings to the lake but Rothbart stopped them.

"You're not going anywhere." said Rothbart. "We'll see about that." said Darien as he raised a rose in the air to transform into Tuxedo Mask.

The others agreed with Darien.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg as he raised his fist in the air.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad as he raised his fist in the air.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken as he raised his fist in the air.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew as he raised his fist in the air.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he raised his fist in the air.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy as he raised his fist in the air.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard as he raised his fist in the air.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore as he raised his fist in the air.

"Sailor Knight Power!" yelled all 8 men.

"From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"With the power of the Sun! Sun Knight!" yelled Sun Knight.

"From the darkness of Saturn! Saturn Knight!" yelled Saturn Knight.

"From the timestream of Pluto! Pluto Knight!" yelled Pluto Knight.

"Colorfull as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight!" yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"Come on you guys." said D.J. as he raised a rose into the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 6 future knights.

"From the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo! Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled Mini Venus Knight.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

"Alright Agumon let's help them." said Marcus as he lightly punched Gaomon in the arm."DNA Charge!" yelled Marcus. "Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" yelled GeoGreymon.

"So give up now Rothbart." said Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mini Mask. "Oh really." said Rothbart as he transformed into the Great Animal. "The Great Animal." gasped Sun Knight. The Swans, Ducklings, and Gaomon watched worringly. 'Please be careful.' was the only thought going through their heads.


	12. The Great Animal and new allies

The Great Animal roared as it made to grab Sun Knight but Kayla got in the way and started pecking the creature. He grabbed her in his talons and before anyone could stop it flew away with Kayla. "NO!" yelled Sun Knight, Aurora, Charlie, Marcus, and Thomas.

Meanwhile the great animal flew Kayla to a strange castle that had a large lake. 'Just like in the movie, only now I'm Odette.' thought Kayla as she tried to get out of the Great Animal's talons. Then he dropped her in the lake, landed on the ground and changed back into his human form. "This is your home from now on. I may have not gotten Odette to marry me, but you will for you are much prettier." said Rothbart just as the moon rose on the lake and Kayla turned into her princess form of Princess Kalenity. "I will never marry a stupid, awful, rotten being like you." said Kayla as she folded her arms.

"Then you will be a swan forever." said Rothbart. "Wrong, you nasty being, I know how to break the spell and once my true love gets here you will wish you were never even born." said Kayla. Rothbart laughed as he walked away leaving Kayla alone in the lake. Kayla sighed sadly as she looked at the moon.

Meanwhile at the park the gang looked sadly as the scouts, mini scouts, Charlie and Thomas turned back into humans as soon as the moon hit the lake. The scouts and mini scouts in their princess forms and Charlie in his prince form. While Thomas wore a yellow suit with the sun symbol on his forehead and on each side of his coat and on his hands was white gloves. He also wore white shoes. The four cats were shocked. "The Queen of the Sun of the Silver Mil. was reborn." said Luna. "What does that mean?" Thomas and Marcus asked. "That means Thomas was Queen Tohma, the mother of Princess Kalenity and husband of King Masaru of the Sun in the Silver Mil." said Sunny.

That's when something strange happened. Yellow lights encased Marcus and when they dissappeared. Marcus was now wearing a yellow tuxedo, white shoes, with the sun symbol on his white gloves, the front of his jacket, and his forehead. On his head was a yellow crown. While Thomas now had a yellow tiara on his head.

"King Masaru." said Sunny in aww. "How do we get out of these clothes?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, all you have to say is power down. But Thomas I am afraid you will have to wait until the spell is broken to change back into your regular clothes." said Sunny.

Meanwhile Kayla knew she had to find someway to escape before Rothbart returned. 'I can try to transform.' thought Kayla.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla. But nothing happened. 'Okay.' thought Kayla. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kayla. But again nothing happened. 'Great, this is just great.' thought Kayla sarcasticly. 'Now what am I to do?' thought Kayla. "What did Odette do in the movie? Simple she had her animal friends help her get a map and find her way to Derek. Problem, I don't have any animal friends. But I do have my watch." said Kayla as she opened her watch and pressed the Sun symbol and a worried C.P. appeared on the screen.

"Oh, thank Apollo, Kayla are you alright?" C.P. asked.

"I'm fine, but hurry up and find me. Because Rothbart wants me to marry him. And he is treating me just like he treated Odette." said Kayla.

"Please tell me you at least now where you are?" C.P. asked worringly.

"Um, I'm not really sure. But the castle is like the one he has from the movie." said Kayla.

"Kayla, hang on. I can try to get Amy to find where you are by tracking the signal coming from the watch." said C.P. It didn't take long for Amy to track Kayla by her watch. But by that time the moon was begaining to go down.

"I love you C.P." said Kayla as she hung up her watch just in time for her to turn back into a swan. Kayla sighed sadly just as Rothbart walked over to Kayla with a flower in his hand. "My dear girl, surely you know that no one is going to rescue you. For you see no one knows where this castle is so you will be here forever." said Rothbart.

"So why don't you just be a good little girl and marry me." said Rothbart as he handed Kayla the flower. Kayla looked at Rothbart straight in the eye. "Read. My. Beak. I will never marry you. You are wrong. As I've told you before my boyfriend and my friends will find me and make you pay." said Kayla. "How can you be so sure that they will find you when they don't even know where you are?" Rothbart asked.

"Because they are my friends and family, plus he is my boyfriend and they will never give up until I am with them again. No matter what you do or say I know they are on their way to me." said Kayla. Rothbart smirked and started to sing.

Rothbart: Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking  
>When I'm king they'll treat me with respect<br>And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking  
>So much for politically correct<p>

Up 'til now I've pulled my punches  
>I intend to eat their lunches<br>No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me

If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
>Well, lamby pie, I just got started<br>No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree

Soon as my witchcraft as zingdom

I'll gain control of the kingdom  
>As for Kayla, well that's tragic<p>

cause I'm going back to that old black magic

Good behaviour is so much duller

Time to show my one true colour

Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history

Vengeance is what I believe in

I don't get mad, I get even

Kayla can't leave cause I won't free her

I would have zapped up a real dead ringer  
>Up to no good, I love plottin'<br>Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten

No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see  
>I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful<br>Wicked, wayward, way delightful  
>Bad guy I was born to be!"<p>

Kayla rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly think you can keep me here for so long, do you?" Kayla asked. "I can and I will until you agree to marry me." said Rothbart. "Everyday you asked Odette the same question that you are asking me and she gave you the same answer that I am giving you, over my dead body." said Kayla as she flew over to a near by tree and decided to take a nap.

+Kayla's dream world+

'Where am I?' thought Kayla as she looked around. That's when she gasped. It was her home during the Silver Mil. It was the remains of the Sun Kingdom. "Hello, is anybody there?" Kayla asked as she looked around. "Hello Princess Kalenity." said a new voice. "Who are you?" Kayla as the person walking over to her. "I am the preist Helios of Elysion. It is a pleasure to meet you and I wish we could have met under better conditions." said Helios. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Helios." sid Kayla as she curtsied.

"Um, I don't wanna seem rude, but where am I?" Kayla asked. "You are in the remains of the Sun Kingdom." said Helios. "I lived here?" Kayla asked as she looked around. "Yes, Kalenity, you lived her with your mother Queen Tohma and your father King Masaru." said Helios. "Why are you telling me this now?" Kayla asked. "Because Kalenity, your parents were reborn as well and are on their way with Prince Edymion, Princess Serenity, the sailor scouts, the sailor knights, Princess Rini, the mini scouts, Prince D.J. the mini knights, Berlyn and those being you call digimon to find you and rescue you." said Helios. Kayla smiled.

+End Kayla's Dream World+

Kayla woke up to find the sun setting so she flew away from her tree and landed on the lake where she turned back into her human self amd found Rothbart waiting. "Why dear Kayla, you are looking very beautiful today, why I believe you would look even more beautiful in a wedding dress with me on your arm. What do you say, marry me?" asked Rothbart as he handed her a daisy that turned into a ring. "I am sick and tired of you asking me that same question. The answer will always be no. I love my boyfriend with all my heart and I will never marry anybody but him. So get it through your thick skull, I will. NEVER. MARRY. YOU!" yelled Kayla as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the wizard.

"You will have no choice once I kill your little friends, family, and boyfriend." sneered Rothbart as he walked away. Kayla looked at the sky in with tears in her eyes. 'Please Apollo, protect my friends and family.' thought Kayla.


	13. The end of the Great Animal

'Finally, we're here.' thought Sun Knight as he saw the castle where his true love lay captive. Tuxedo Mask looked at the scouts, mini scouts, Thomas, and Charlie. "I want you guys to stay here. There is no telling what Rothbart would do to you all. So I want you all to stay here." said Tuxedo Mask. "Darien, have you lost your mind. There is no way we are staying here while you guys fight Rothbart." said Serena.

"Serena's right. I am not staying here while that mad man has my daughter in his clutches." said Thomas. "Thomas, listen this is no time for you to be hard headed. I don't know what i'd do if Rothbart got his hands on you. So please stay here, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Knights, the Sailor Mini Knights, Berlyn, Agumon and I will take care of Rothbart and bring Kayla back." said Marcus as he took his husband's hand in his own.

"Marcus is right. Plus we need you all to stay here and stay hidden just in case we need help. So that way we can take rothbart by surprise." said Mercury Knight. "Mercury Knight is right. We would only hender them not help them because we can't tranform and Thomas can't get Gaomon to digivolve." said Amy. The scouts, mini scouts, Thomas and Charlie didn't like it. But they knew Tuxedo Mask, Amy, Mercury Knight and Marcus was right.

"Just please bring her home." said Thomas as he kissed Marcus on the cheak. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, Trista, Hotaru, and Charlie followed Thomas's example. Then Tuxedo Mask, the knights, the mini knights minus Charlie, Marcus,Agumon and Berlyn started walking towards the castle while the scouts, mini scouts, Thomas, Charlie and Gaomon stayed behind at the edge of the forest that surrounded the castle and hid hoping they would bring Kayla back safe. Thomas looked at the sky sadly after the knights, mini knights(except for Charlie), Marcus, Agumon and Berlyn left and begain to pray and sing to Apollo hoping Kayla was safe.

Thomas: I pray You will be my eyes  
>And watch her where she goes<br>And help her to be wise  
>Help me to let go<br>Every mother's prayer"  
>Every child knows<br>Lead her to a place  
>Guide her to a place<br>Give her faith so she'll be safe  
>Lead her to a place<br>Guide her with Your grace  
>To a place<br>Where she'll be  
>Safe<p>

As Tuxedo Mask, the knights, mini knights(except Charlie), Berlyn, Marcus, and Agumon continued walking they started to hear music. "That's Kayla." whispered Marcus as they started following the music.

Meanwhile Kayla had found an old swing and started to swing on it after she found out it was safe and started to sing.

Kayla: It's the wrong kind of magic  
>Now you see him, now you don't<br>Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
>But not lately, he won't<br>He used to slay youma  
>To keep me from harm<br>And come running  
>To my open arms<br>I want the magic of love again  
>The look of longing in his eyes<br>All the wonder and surprise  
>Of knowing that the best is yet to come<p>

(As Kayla sang Marcus and the group came closer and closer. While making sure Rothbart was no where to be found.)

I need the magic of love again  
>Give me a magic wand to wave<br>Tell me the magic words to say  
>To bring back the magic of love<br>No illusions  
>He's a man who has many dreams<br>But it's so confusing  
>To be always in between<br>I want the magic of love again  
>That subtle sorcery of the heart<br>The fire his smile used to start  
>That makes me feel I'll never get enough<br>Give me a magic wand to wave  
>Repeat the miracle that gave us<br>The wonderful magic of love."

(Marcus and Sun Knight smiled as they saw her sitting on the swing swinging back and forth.)

Kayla smiled sadly as she begain to sing another song.

Kayla: Dancing Bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings, Once upon a December

Someone hold me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."

Then Kayla started humming a melody that Marcus remembered hearing along time ago.

Kayla: someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a Dece-em-ber."

When Kayla finished singing she heard clapping. She rolled her eyes and got off the swing and turned around to face Rothbart. "Why hello my little song bird. Tell me my little song bird, what can you little boyfriend give you that I can not. I can give you all the gold in the world. Anything you ever wanted will be yours and all you have to do is marry me." said Rothbart as he handed her a daisy.

"Rothbart, my boyfriend can give me love. True love. He loves me for me. Not because I once was a princess. Not because I have a good singing voice. Not because I have good looks. Not because I can fight for my self. But because, because, well I don't know why he loves me. But he does. And I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop me from loving him. I would rather die then marry someone like you." said Kayla as the moon set and she became a swan again.

"Why must you be so hard-headed. All I want is to marry you. You will be my queen and I your king. But no, you have to be so stubborn. Face it you are never leaving and your 'true love' is never going to save you." said Rothbart.

"Think again Rothbart." said a familar voice. "Sun Knight!" yelled Kayla. "Kidnapping a young girl is evil and wrong. I am Tuxedo Mask and you are in trouble." said Tuxedo Mask. "Turning people into swans and duckling is also evil. I am Tuxedo Mini Mask and you are in double trouble." said Tuxedo Mini Mask who was standing next to Tuxedo Mask. "Don't forget us, we're the knights. "From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"With the power of the Sun! Sun Knight!" yelled Sun Knight.

"From the darkness of Saturn! Saturn Knight!" yelled Saturn Knight.

"From the timestream of Pluto! Pluto Knight!" yelled Pluto Knight.

"Colorfull as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight!" yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"And we'll punish you for turning our loves into swans." said All the knights plus Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll punish you too. For we are the mini knights. From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled Mini Venus Knight.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

Agumon, Marcus, and Berlyn were ready to fight too. "You think you costumed fools can stop me. That's just pathetic." said Rothbart as he turned into the great animal. "Oh please Apollo protect them." said Kayla as she watched the knights, mini knights, Agumon, Marcus, and Berlyn begain to fight the monster. "Knights, weapons ready!" yelled Tuxedo Mask cane in hand. Mars Knight took out an axe made completely out of fire, Mercury Knight took out a bowstaff made completely out of ice, Jupiter Knight took out a spear that had lightning all over it, Venus Knight took out daggers, Rainbow Knight's gloves disappeared as his fingernails turned claw-like, Pluto Knight took out a giant hammer, Saturn Knight took out a mace and Sun Knight took out a golden bow and arrow set. "You heard him Mini knights." said Tuxedo Mini Mask as he held a miniture cane in his hand. Each of the mini knights had the same weapon as their father and were ready to fight. Berlyn had summoned black energy in his hands and Marcus had balled his hands into fists. The great animal roared as he begain to fight. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mini Mask threw rose after rose at the great beast hopeing to slow it down. Venus Knight and Mini Venus Knight threw their daggers and the creature injuring his wings. "Sun Knight!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as the creature starting fighting back by hurting them. Sun Knight aimed and fired his golden arrow and it hit the evil creature's heart killing it once and for all.

With Rothbart dead the spell on the scouts, mini scouts, Thomas, and Charlie broke. "My hero." said Kayla as she kissed Sun Knight on the lips. It didn't take long for everyone to return to the park where Serena and Sammy's parents, Amy's mom, Raye's grandpa, Mina's mom, Andrew's sister, Luna, Artemis, Sunny, Clover, Kath's parents, and Richard's mom were waiting. "Serena, what's going on?" Ken Tuskino asked. "Everyone we have something to tell you." said Serena as she explained about the Moon Kingdom and how she became Sailor Moon for the first time and everything leading up to the first time she met Amy. Then Amy explained how she became Sailor Mercury. Then Serena explained everything that happened since, how she met the scouts, defeated Beryl, died, came back to life with no memorys of being Sailor Moon, being Sailor Moon again, the scouts memorys returning, defeating Alan, Ann and the Doom Tree, Darien's memorys returning and Moonlight Knight, how they first met Rini and the 4 sisters, defeating wiseman and the Dark Moon Kingdom. Meeting Sailor Pluto and seeing their future. Meeting Fiore and defeating the Kisenian Flower, how she used the Silver Crystal to save the world from the comet and Snow Princess Kaguya, and Queen Badiane and how they met Perle.

Meeting Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, defeating the heartsnatchers, Pharaoh 90 and Mistess 9. Meeting Sailor Mini Moon for the first time also. Defeating the Dark Moon Circus, defeating Queen Nehelenia and Zirconia, and helping Rini save Pegasus also known as Helios who was Rini's Boyfriend, how each of the knights, and Sailor Rainbow joined the team. How they met Kayla, C.P. and Sunny and Kayla's parents, leaving out the digimon(who were in their divices) part of course, how Berlyn is helping them take down their newest threat Berla and how they were turned into swans and how the knights and mini knights took down Rothbart.

After Serena finished her explaination she look at her family worringly as did Amy, Raye, Kath and Mina. While Andrew, and Richard looked at their family worringly. "You guys arn't mad at us are you?" Serena asked. Ken looked at the other parents and family members and then looked at Serena. "You mother and I are very proud of you and Sammy, Serena for saving the world time and time again. But please try and not get your self killed again." said Ken as he hugged Serena and then Sammy while his wife did the same. "Darien, break my daughter's heart again and I will kill you future king or not." said Ken as he looked Darien straight in the eye. "Yes sir." said Darien. Amy's mom, Raye's grandpa, Mina's mom, Andrew's sister, Kath's parents, and Richard's mom were very proud also along with Kayla's parents of course.


	14. Clavius, Swans, and Danger, Oh My,

A few weeks after the events in the park the gang were back in school. The bell had rung and everyone had made it to the classroom on time including Serena. Everyone that is except for the teacher. "I wonder where Ms. Haruna is?" Kayla asked as she looked at Serena. Before Serena could answer the principal Dr. M. walked into the room. "Good Morning class." said Dr. M. "Good Morning Dr. M" said the class. "I am afraid Ms. Haruna has decided she needed a break. So I would like you to meet your new teacher, Mr. Clavius." said Dr. M as a man with a long beard walked into the room wearing a funny looking hat and funny looking clothes. 'Oh no, not good, not good.' thought Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kayla, and Kath.

"Um, Dr. M, could I please go to the restroom please?" Kayla asked as she raised her hand. "Of course ." said Dr. M. Kayla thanked him as she walked out of the classroom and ran right to the bathroom, ran into the stall, locked the door and pressed a button inside her ear. "Mom, it's Kayla we've got a problem." said Kayla. :"What's wrong Kayla and shouldn't you be in class.": Thomas asked through the device. "I asked to go to the bathroom. But that's not the point. Remember Clavius from Swan Princess 2?" Kayla asked.

:"Yes, you made your father and I watch the whole Swan Princess Trilogy alot when you were younger. But what does that have to do with you being out of class?": Thomas asked. "Because Clavius is in my classroom." said Kayla. :"Kayla, are you sure it's the same Clavius from the movie and not simply a look-a-like?": Thomas asked. "Mom, I'm positive. He's even wearing the same thing he wore in the movie." said Kayla. :"Okay Kayla, I believe you just be careful, don't cause any trouble and keep an eye on him.": said Thomas. "Okay mom, love ya." said Kayla. :"Love you too.": said Thomas as he turned off his device as Kayla did the same with hers.

Kayla then left the girl's room and walked back to the classroom unaware that she was being followed. When Kayla walked back into the classroom she noticed all of her friends, principal, and classmates were tied up. "Oh no!" said Kayla as she saw Clavius smirk. "Well, well, well if it isn't Rothbart's little toy." said Clavius. "I am no one's toy." said Kayla. But before she could fight back she felt someone grab her from behind and pin her arms to her sides. "Let me go! Let me go!" yelled Kayla as she tried to kick the person holding her. Kayla reconized the guy holding her as Knuckles, Clavius's lackey.

"Let me go you big oaf." said Kayla as she kept kicking him trying to get him to let her go. "Nope, I'm not going to tell him to let go because I have plans for you." said Clavius as he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke he, Knuckles, and Kayla disappeared into thin air. As soon as their bindings disappeared Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Kath ran out of the school building and straight to D.A.T.S. As soon as they got there they ran all the way to where they knew Thomas and Marcus would be. "Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath? What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Thomas asked.

"It's Kayla, a strange man named Clavius took her and disappeared with this guy who really needed to stop lifting weights." said Serena. "We couldn't even stop them cause he had us all tied up." said Amy. "As soon as he left the ropes holding us disappeared and we ran all the way here." said Raye. "Kayla, faught the best she could." said Lita. "Don't worry, we'll find her." said Mina as she saw how upset Thomas and Marcus were. "Your right Mina, knowing Kayla, she is probably driving her captors crazy." said Marcus.

Meanwhile Clavius took Kayla back to the same castle Rothbart had her in and locked her in a cage in the middle of the room. "Soon, I will be the most powerful wizard in the world. As soon as Charles gives me the Dark Arts." said Clavius. "The Dark Arts? C, I mean Charles doesn't have the Dark Arts and if he did he would have destoryed it." said Kayla. "That is where your wrong Kalenity, your little boyfriend does have the Dark Arts and he will give it to or else you shall die." said Clavius. "Like I said, even if Charlies did have the Dark Arts he would never give it to you." said Kayla.

"He would for your life." growled Clavius. Kayla looked down sadly. She knew he was right. C.P. would do anything to save her even give up his own life. Unfortunately without her tranformation rod or D-Tector she couldn't do a thing, for Clavius took them before he locked her in the cage. She couldn't even call for help because Clavius also took her watch and ear communacator. All Kayla could do was hope her friends and family would find her before it was too late.

Meanwhile the scouts, knights, mini scouts, mini knights, ghosts, Marcus, Thomas and the digimon were trying to find someway to rescue Kayla. "Can you track her by her watch like you did before Amy?" Charlie asked. "I tried, but it's like something is blocking the signal." said Amy as she typed on her computer trying to find someway to track her. "It's not like they could have just disappeared into thin air." said Marina who was using her mini computer to help her mother. It was getting close to lunchtime now and they still had no luck finding her. Not only were Marcus and Thomas worried, but so were C.P., Aurora and Charlie.

Charlie walked out of the room where everyone was and walked outside and looked at the sky sadly. "I know I musn't give up hope. But I am so worried. It is hard not to think about all the things Clavius could be doing to mother right now." said Charlie sadly. "Charlie, don't think the worst. We'll find her and teach Clavius not to mess with us." said Berlyn as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "Your right Berlyn, it's just I can't help but worry. If that awful Clavius does something awful to her then I don't know what I'd do." said Charlie.

"I know Charlie, don't worry we'll save her." said Berlyn. That's when Charlie had an idea. "Berlyn, could you turn me back into as swan?" Charlie asked. "Charlie, are you crazy?" Berlyn asked. "That's it, all the stress from Kayla's kidnapping has finally caused you to snap.." But before Berlyn could finish his sentance Charlie kissed him on the lips to shut him up. "No Berlyn, I haven't gone crazy. In Swan Princess 2, Odette has the old hag turn her back into a swan so she could find and warn Derek. So I was hoping you could turn me back into a swan so I could find Kayla." said Charlie. "Charlie, what makes you think you can find her when the others couldn't?" Berlyn asked.

"Berlyn, I know I can find her. So could you please turn me back into a swan, pretty pretty pwease." said Charlie as he turned around in Berlyn's arms and gave him the puppy dog eyes."Alright, alright fine, I'll turn you back into a swan." said Berlyn as he let go of Charlie and black energy appeared in his opened palms and he threw the energy at Charlie turning him back into a swan. "And just what am I going to tell the others?" Berlyn asked Charlie.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something." said Charlie as he flew off. "Sure, throw me to the wolfs!" Berlyn yelled after the swan playfully. Charlie flew through the air looking every where for even a glisp of Clavius, Knuckles, or Kayla.

Meanwhile Kayla sat down in the cage and started to sing.

Kayla: Someday my knight will come

some day we'll meet again

And away to my home

we'll go

to be happy forever

I know

Someday when spring

is here

we'll find our love anew

and the birds will sing..

and wedding bells will

ring...

Someday

when my

dreams come

true..

"You truely are a little song bird." said Clavius. "I. AM. NOT. A. SONGBIRD!" yelled Kayla as she glared at him. "You are now." said Clavius as he snapped his fingers and Kayla was a swan again. "What is with you nuts turning me into a swan." Kayla asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Meanwhile as Charlie flew he started to sing:

Charlie: If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

if you were with me now

if you were with me now

i'd find myself in you

your the only one who knows

all the things we planned to do

i want to live my life

the way you say i will

with courage as my light

fighting for what's right

like you make me believe

i can

and I will fly on my mother's wings

to places i have never been

there is so much i've never seen

and I can feel her heartbeat

still

And I will do great things

on my mother's wings

this past i'll never see

my dreams that just won't

be

a horse's stride

with one day's ride

will have covered more

distance than me

but i will fly on my mother's

wings

to places i have never been

thre is so much i've never seen

and i can feel her heartbeat still

and i will do great things

on my mother's wings

someday with her spirit to

guide me

and her right beside me

i will be free to

fly on my mother's wings

to places i have never been

there is so much more i've never

seen

and I can feel her heartbeat still

and i will do great things

on my mother's wings

on my mother's wings."

As Charlie finished singing he noticed a familar castle. 'Rothbart's castle, but how I thought it disappeared when Rothbart was killed. Charlie then flew over to a nearby window and saw Clavius, Knuckles, and a swan that looked like Kayla in sawn form in a cage. 'Hang on Kayla, i'll get the others.' thought Charlie as he flew back to D.A.T.S.


	15. Sun Knight VS Clavius and the Dark Art

Charlie flew as fast as he could until he made back to D.A.T.S. and flew right into the building and right into Thomas's arms. After Thomas had caught his breath and calmed down he told everyone what he had saw. "I say it's time we teach Clavius and Knuckles the same lesson we taught Rothbart." said Serena.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Scout Power!" yelled all 10 scouts.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

Darien took out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Knight Power!" yelled all 7 knights.

D.J. took out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 6 future knights and 1 future prince.

Marcus, Thomas, Gaomon, Agumon, Berlyn and the ghosts were ready to fight too. "Alright Charlie, show us the way." said Berlyn. Charlie nodded as he flew out of the building and the others followed him on the rooftops.

Meanwhile Berla had arrived at Clavius's castle to check on his progress and was surprised. "Well done Clavius." said Berla. "Berla!" hissed Kayla. "Hello Kalenity, my do I have plans for you." said Berla. "Clavius, I want you to use this to bring Kalenity to our side. Her son took my son and turned him good, so now I will take Kalenity and turn her evil." said Berla as she handed him the Dark Arts and started cackleing. "No!" yelled Kayla as Clavius turned her back into a human and started casting his spells.

It didn't take the gang long to follow Charlie to the castle. As soon as Charlie landed Berlyn turned him back into his human form and he transformed. "DNA Charge!" yelled Marcus and Thomas. "Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon." yelled GeoGreymon. "Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon." said Gaogamon. It didn't take long for the gang to walk in. "It's too quiet." said Marcus. "He's right, I thought for sure Kayla would be singing and driving her captor insane by now." said Thomas.

"Well, well well, look what we have here company." said Clavius as he walked out of the shadows. "Clavius where's Kayla?" Sun Knight asked roughly. "Kayla, Kayla, oh you mean Kalenity. Kalenity dear, come great some guests." yelled Clavius. Coming down the stairwell was a teenager with brown braids pulled back with black ribbons. She wore a black chocker, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, a black long skirt with a long slit in the side, her midrift showed, and she wore long healed boots. Her nails were now long and painted black. At first nobody reconized her until Thomas got a good look at her. "Kayla, is that you?" Thomas asked. "I am Kalenity, get it straight." said Kalenity as she crossed her arms. "What have you done to her Clavius?" Tuxedo Mask demanded. "I just cast a little spell and now look at her." said Clavius.

"Well I'm undoing it." said Sailor Moon as she took out her broach. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she aimed the attack at Kayla. But it didn't work. "Is that the best you got Sailor Moon." laughed Kalenity. "Kayla, please what happened to the sweet angel I fell in love with?" Sun Knight asked. "She became a devil." said Kalenity. "That's not the Kayla you know." said a strange voice. The group turned around and saw a young teen with pink hair in a long ponytail, pink eyes, and wearing a dress with pink sleaves, a red bodice, and a pink skirt, and red flat shoes. 'It can't be.' thought Thomas, GeoGreymon, Gaogamon and Marcus as they saw the teen.

"No one asked for your input Tina." said Kalenity. "You asked for my input when you were brainwashed Kalenity." said the teen now known as Tina. Kalenity growled as a black sword appeared in her hands and she lunged at Tina who dodged. Everytime Kalenity tried to attack Tina would dodge. Sun Knight was mad about what happened to his love. But before he could get to Clavius Marcus was already there. "You, You ,You." yelled Marcus as he punched Clavius in the face and then kicked him in the stomach. Clavius growled as he grabbed Marcus by the arm. "Marcus! Let him go you brute." said Thomas as he ran right into Clavius making him let go of Marcus. "Why you little brats." said Clavius as he launched a fireball at Thomas and Marcus who dodged out of the way. "Horn Impulse!" yelled GeoGreymon as he attacked Clavius. "Spiral Blow!" yelled Gaogamon. But Clavius dodged both attacks. "Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as he shot his golden arrow right at Clavius who didn't dodge in time and was killed.

"It's up to Tina now." said Sailor Moon. Mini Sun Knight looked at Sailor Mini Sun who looked at the other minis and Berlyn. The other minis nodded but poor Berlyn was confused. "Just sing what we do." said Mini Sun Knight. Berlyn nodded.

Minis and Berlyn: United we stand

Now and forever  
>In truth<br>Divided we fall  
>Hand upon hand<br>Brother to brother

Sister to Sister  
>No one shall be greater than all<br>United we stand  
>Now and forever<br>In truth  
>Divided we fall<br>Hand upon hand  
>Brother to brother<br>No one shall be greater than all

('It's working.' thought Mini Sun Knight as he saw Kalenity slow down and start to shake her head. Marcus could see what they were doing and begain to sing as well.)

Marcus: Everyday we celebrate

All that makes our kingdom great

Liberty and justice  
>For all<br>Each of us will now decide

How to defend our countryside

Promising equality  
>For all who reside."<p>

(Kalenity stood stock still as her eyes changed from black brown to brown to black brown again.

Minis, Berlyn, and Marcus: United we stand  
>Now and forever<br>In truth  
>Divided we fall<br>Hand upon hand  
>Brother to brother<p>

Sister to sister  
>No one shall be greater than all<p>

-Liberty!(sang Sailor Mini Moon)  
>- Justice!(Sang Sailor Mini Jupiter)<br>- Trust!(sang Berlyn)  
>- Freedom!(sang Kayla after the spell broke)<br>- Peace!( sang Sailor Mini Sun)  
>- Honor!( sang Mini Sun Knight)<br>- Goodness!(sang Mini Jupiter Knight)  
>- Strength!(sang Marcus)<br>- Valor!(Sang Tuxedo Mini Mask) 

"Kayla are you truly back?" Serena asked. "Yes, Sailor Moon I am." said Kayla. Then she looked at Tina. "Thank you old friend for your help." said Kayla. "No problem." said Tina as she dissappeared. "Minis, Berlyn, dad, thank you." said Kayla. Kayla then picked up her transformation rod and smiled.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into Sailor Sun. It didn't take long for the group to leave the castle or for the castle to disappear as soon as everyone left it. Soon everyone found themselves at the Damon household. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Kayla asked. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Serena asked. "Well I have a bunch of movies." said Kayla after she changed out of the revealing clothes and had Agumon burn them as she opened a cabnet that held three rows of movies. "How about this one?" Serena asked as she held up Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. "Oh that's one of my favorites." said Kayla as she popped it in the dvd player. "What's it about?" Amy asked. "Sorry, can't tell you, that would be spoiling." said Kayla as she sat in C.P.'s lap. 


	16. Kayla's lost voice and her frog prince

It was the weekend and the gang plus Kayla's parents decided(meaning Serena and Mina made them) go to the Arcade because Andrew had a surprise to show everyone. Andrew's surprise turned out to be a portable microphone and he wanted one of the girls to sing. "Why don't you try Kayla, we already know you can sing really good." suggested Serena. "I don't know, I'm not very good with crowds." said Kayla. "Just try, plus if you get scared keep your eyes on me the whole time." said C.P. "Alright I'll do it." said Kayla.

Andrew smiled as he picked up the mike and told the whole arcade about what Kayla was going to do. He smiled as he handed the mike to Kayla. "Well I'd like to sing this song for my cousin Charlie's boyfriend Berlyn.

Kayla: Oh, the power to be

strong

And the wisdom to be

wise

All these things will

come to you in time

On this journey that you're

making

there'll be answers that

you seek

and it's you who'll climb

the mountain

it's you who'll reach the

peak

Son of man, look to the

sky

lift your spirit, set it free

some day you'll walk tall

with pride

son of man, a man in

time you'll be...

Though there's no one

there to guide you

no one to take your hand

but with faith and

understanding

you will journey from boy

to man

Son of man, look to the

sky

lift your spirit, set it free

some day you'll walk tall

with pride

son of man, a man in

time you'll be...

In learning you will

teach

and in teaching you will

learn

you will find your place

beside the ones you love

oh and all the things

you dreamed of

the visions that you

saw

well, the time is

drawing near now

it's yours to claim it all

Son of man, look to the

sky

lift your spirit, set it free

someday you'll walk tall

with pride

son of man, a man in

time you'll be...

Son of man

son of man's a

man for all to

see...

When Kayla finished singing everyone started clapping causing her to turn bright red. "Hey, Berlyn. Charlie, why don't you two sing." suggested Andrew as Kayla handed Charlie the mike she was holding and Andrew gave Berlyn another mike. "Well, I do now one song." said Charlie as he and Berlyn stood up walked over to where Kayla had been. Berlyn smiled as he begain to sing.

Berlyn: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, prince, now when did  
>you last let your heart decide <p>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways, and under  
>On a magic carpet ride <p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming

Charlie: A whole new world  
>A dazzling place i never knew<br>But now from way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world  
>With you <p>

Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<br>A whole new world

Berlyn:Don't you dare close your eyes

Charlie:A hundred thousand things to see  
>Berlyn:Hold your breath- it gets better<br>Charlie:I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be  
>Berlyn: A whole new world<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare<br>Berlyn:Let me share this whole new world with you

(Charlie:) A whole new  
>(Berlyn:) A whole new world<br>A new fantastic point  
>(Both:) No one to tell us no or where to go<br>(Charlie:) Or say were only dreaming  
>(Berlyn:) A whole new world<br>(Charlie:) Every time the sun rises  
>(Berlyn:) With new horizons to pursue<br>(Charlie:) Every morning it gets better  
>(Both:) I'll chase them anywhere, theres time to spare<br>(Charlie:) Anywhere  
>(Berlyn:) Theres time to spare<br>(Charlie:) Let me share  
>(Berlyn:) This whole new world<br>(Both:) with you...

For you and me...

When they finished singing everyone started clapping causing Charlie to blush. Everyone sang well into the day. Soon everyone left for home. As Kayla layed in her bed she sighed happily. 'Today was the best.' was the last thing Kayla thought before she fell asleep. The next morning Kayla woke up, got dressed and walked in to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good Morning Kayla." said Thomas as he was cooking eggs. Kayla tried to speak but no words came out. "Well arn't you going to say anything?" Thomas asked as he turned to face her. Kayla tried to speak again but still nothing came out. "Alright, that's odd. Kayla could you open your mouth and say ahh." Thomas asked as he grabbed a small flashlight and looked into her mouth. "Everything seems to be fine. Maybe your throat's dry from all that singing you did yesterday." suggested Thomas as he handed her a cup of tea.

After she drunk her tea she tried to speak again but still nothing came out. Soon Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon, Waynamon and Sunny joined Kayla and Thomas for breakfast and were filled in on what was going on. "Why don't I call a scout meeting that way Amy can scan Kayla and she can find what Thomas missed." suggested Sunny. Kayla nodded her head in agreement and the others agreed as well. As soon as the scouts, knights, mini scouts, and mini knights plus Berlyn arrived Amy scaned Kayla with her mercury computer and found the problem. "It seems your voice was stolen." said Amy. Kayla's eyes wided as she grabbed her throat. "Don't worry Kayla, we'll get your voice back." said C.P. as he hugged her. Kayla smiled sadly. Kayla then walked out of the room and into her own room and looked under her bed. 'Bingo.' thought Kayla as she pulled out a notebook that had a bunch of digimon drawings in it. She then opened the book and turned the pages until she reached a blank page and grabbed her pencil and ran back into the living room and smiled at C.P. as she wrote C.P. I can communicate by writing in my notebook. in the notebook and showed it to him. "That's a good idea Kayla." said C.P. as he showed the others the notebook.

"Isn't that your sketchbook?" Waynamon asked as he hopped up and down. Kayla nodded. "You draw?" Michelle asked Kayla. Kayla blushed and nodded as she turned to the first page of her notebook and showed Michelle the picture of Agumon, Gaomon, and Waynamon she drew. "Wow, that's really good." said Michelle. The others agreed with her. That's when Andrew's communacator rang. "Andrew here." said Andrew into the watch. It was his sister Elizabeth. "Sis, what's wrong?" Andrew asked. "There's this weird guy in here looking for some people named Tiana and Naveen. He says he's looking for them for his friends on the other side." said Elizabeth. Kayla's eyes went wide and she ran over to the dvd cabnet and pulled out a dvd and showed it to C.P. "Not now Kayla, we'll watch it later okay." said C.P. Kayla glared as she put the dvd in front of Andrew's watch. "That's him the guy with the top hat, he's here at the arcade." said Elizabeth. Kayla smirked at C.P. while the others laughed at the look on his face. "Alright, alright Kayla, you were right." said C.P.

Soon the gang left for the Arcade to deal with the Shadow Man while Kayla, Thomas, Gaomon, and Waynamon stayed behind. I hope they will be alright. Kayla wrote and then showed it to her mom. "I'm sure they will be fine. "If anyone can beat the Shadow Man it's C.P. and Marcus." said Thomas as he took out a book to read. Kayla nodded and took out one of her Sherlock Holmes book and started to read.

It didn't the others long to return but there was a problem. "Marcus, where's C.P.?" Thomas asked his husband. "Funny story really." said Marcus as he held out a small frog. Daddy, this isn't funny. Where's C.P? Kayla wrote on her notebook and showed her dad. "Do you see me laughing." said the frog. C.P.? Kayla wrote and showed the frog. The frog nodded. "The Shadow Man did the samething to me that he did to Naveen in the movie." said C.P. So only a princess can break the spell. wrote Kayla and then showed her friends and family. "So all you have to do is kiss C.P. simple as that." said Serena. Problem, I'm not a princess in this time. wrote Kayla and showed it to her friends and family. "Kayla, your still a princess, just turned into your princess self and kiss him. You never know you might get your voice back." said Sunny.

Kayla nodded as she turned into Princess Kalenity and bent down and kissed C.P. A puff of green smoke wrapped around them causing Marcus to drop C.P. and for C.P. to turned into his past self Sir. Charles. When they broke apart C.P. smiled at Kayla. "Can you say something?" C.P. asked. Kayla smiled. "Like what my frog prince?" Kayla asked. "Your voice is back." said C.P. as he picked her up and spun her around. "Put me down C.P." laughed Kayla. C.P. did as he was told and Thomas and Marcus hugged her. "So did you guys catch the Shadow Man?" Kayla asked. "No, he got a way after he turned C.P. into a frog." said Serena.

"Amy, is there any why you can trace him using the Mercury computer?" Kayla asked. "Why?" Amy asked. "Because I want to teach him not to mess with my boyfriend." said Kayla with fire in her eyes.


	17. The end of Shadow man and Dave

Meanwhile Berla was not happy. "I gave you one job. Just one job and you couldn't even do that right." said Berla. "No more chances." said Berla as she snapped her fingers and black energy encased the Shadow Man who started screaming in terror as he disappeared for good. "Dave, I want, you, Melvin, and Angel to get upgrades from Dr. Kurata so you can beat those brats and their little digimon friends." said Berla. "Yes, my queen." said Dave as he disappeared. "Soon, Sailor Moon and her little pals will be destoryed!" yelled Berla as all the youma started cheering. "Unfortunately, Berlyn will have to be destoryed as well for turning good." said Berla as she looked into her crystal ball and watched Berlyn and Charlie watch a movie.

+With Berlyn and Charlie+

"So what's this movie called?" Berlyn asked Charlie as they sat on the couch in living room at the Damon household. Thomas, Marcus, Kayla, Gaomon, Agumon, Waynamon, Sunny and Aurora had gone to D.A.T.S. for the rest of the afternoon leaving Berlyn and Charlie home alone. "It's called Quest for Camelot. It's a really good movie about a young girl who dreams of becoming a knight." said Charlie as he put the tape in the VCR. "Mother, Father, Aurora and I watched this movie before Aurora and I left for the past." said Charlie. "It sounds really intresting." said Berlyn as Charlie pressed play. As soon as the villian came on screen Berlyn looked at Charlie. "Ruber, reminds me of my mother, both would do anyhting just to get revenge." saod Berlyn sadly. "Oh, Berlyn, I'm sorry you had to go through that with your mother." said Charlie. "It's in the past, plus if I had never gone through all that she put me through I would have never met you." said Berlyn as he hugged Charlie. "Berlyn, you're so sweet. I don't know how an evil creature like Berla could raise such a good sweet person like you." said Charlie as he snuggled in Berlyn's grasp. Berlyn smiled he kissed Charlie on the forehead.

Meanwhile Kayla, Aurora, and C.P. were bored because Commander Sampson's boss Chief Hashiba had come to D.A.T.S. for a surprise inspection. Hashiba hated the fact that more people knew about the digimon and the fact that Thomas and Marcus were together and had a child together. If Kayla heard Hashiba say one more bad thing about her family she was going to snap and the strange thing is that Kayla was taller than Hashiba. "I don't know why Sampson didn't fire those two as soon as he found out about them. Perhaps I should do it for him. It would serve them right for be in love with each other." Hashiba said to one of his gaurds. As soon as Kayla heard that she snapped. "Let me at him C.P., Let me at him." said Kayla as C.P. held her back from trying to hurt Hashiba.

"Calm down Kayla, don't let the mean little man's bad words get to you." said C.P. as he held her. Meanwhile Aurora snuck away from Kayla and C.P. and went to find Sampson . It didn't take her long to find him as he was talking with Marcus and Thomas. "Marcus, Thomas, Mr. Sampson you've got to go see Kayla, she's really upset." said Aurora. "What happened?" Sampson asked. Thomas and Marcus looked at Aurora for an answer as well. So Aurora told them what Hashiba said. "You wouldn't fire Marcus and Thomas would you?" Aurora asked Sampson. "Of course not." said Sampson. But before they could find Kayla there was a loud explosion.

Kayla's eyes widen at the creature she knew from her parents stories as BioSupinomon who had his eyes set on destorying Kayla and C.P. Everyone had run out of the room except for Kayla and C.P. "C.P., let's digivolve." said Kayla. C.P. nodded.

"EXACUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" yelled Kayla and C.P. as they digivolved.

"Zephyrmon!" said Zephyrmon.

"Grr, BurningGreymon!" said BurningGreymon.

"Blue Prominence." yelled BioSupinomon as he attacked Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon who both dodged the attack. "Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon as she attacked BioSupinomon who dodged the attack. "Pryo Barrage!" yelled BurningGreymon as he tried to attack BioSupinomon. Just as BioSupinomon was about to attack again Hashiba walked into the room and looked BioSupinomon. "I don't know who you think you are, but you better leave this building right now." Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon rolled their eyes and BioSupinomon decided to attack the short man. Luckly Zephyrmon pushed him out of the way just in time but she ended up getting hurt in the process. "Zephyrmon!" yelled BurningGreymon. "I'm alright, it's just my wing." said Zephyrmon. BurningGreymon was mad. No one hurt his true love and got away with it.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" yelled BurningGreymon as he attacked BioSupinomon who dodged and laughed. "Is that the best you fools got?" he asked. Zephyrmon smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back. Luckly for the two Hashiba fainted after Zephyrmon saved him. Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon powered down and looked at BioSupinomon.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed.

"How dare you attack us, I am Sailor Sun and..."Said Sailor Sun.

"With the power of the sun, I am Sun Knight and.." said Sun Knight.

"On behalf of the sun we will punish you." said Sailor Sun and the Sun Knight at the same time.

"Don't forget me, I am the future daughter of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the sun kingdom of the future I will punish you too!" said Sailor Mini Sun.

"Sailor Mini Sun, get out of here." said Sailor Sun. "And let you and Sun Knight handle this baddy on your own. Forget it. We're a team remember." said Sailor Mini Sun. Sailor Sun looked at Sun Knight. "She's a stubborn as you are." said Sailor Sun. That's when BioSupinomon attacked again. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked the digimon. "Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as he attacked the digimon. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she attacked the digimon. But the digimon dodged all the attacks and was about to grab Sailor Mini Sun. "Solar Whip Encircle!" yelled a familar voice. "Bout time you got here Mini Sun Knight." said Sailor Mini Sun. "Let go you brat." said BioSupinomon who was about to hurt Mini Sun Knight. Before Sailor Sun, Sailor Mini Sun or Sun Knight could do anything. They heard another familar voice. "Dark Blast Attack." said the voice as a black ball of energy hit the digimon. Sailor Sun, Sailor Mini Sun, and Sun Knight looked up and saw a teen wearing a black mask, a black long sleave shirt with black gloves attached, black pants attached to the shirt and black boots attached to the pants. "The name's Shadow, and don't even think about hurting my boyfriend." said Shadow. "I don't care, your going down." said BioSupinomon. Sailor Sun looked at her boyfriend and future kids and winked. Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and Mini Sun Knight nodded. Mini Sun Knight let BioSupinomon go and ran over to Sailor Sun as Sailor Mini Sun and Sun Knight did the same.

"Solar Blast.."said Sailor Sun.

"Solar Flare.."said Sailor Mini Sun.

"Solar Arrow.."said Sun Knight.

"Solar Whip.."said Mini Sun Knight.

"Attack!"

"Burst!

"Strike!

"Strike!" yelled Sailor Sun, Sailor Mini Sun, Sun Knight, and Mini Sun Knight respectively at the same time and all four attacks hit the digimon weakening it. "Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as her attack finished the job destorying the hybrid once and for all.

D.A.T.S had closed early due to the attack so it didn't take long for Marcus, Thomas, Kayla, C.P. Aurora, Charlie, Berlyn, and the digimon to return to the Damon home and for Thomas to check Kayla, C.P., Aurora, Charlie, and Berlyn for injurys. "So, wanna tell me who's idea Shadow was?" Kayla asked Charlie and Berlyn. "Well, you see I wanted to help the scouts, knights, mini scouts, mini knights and the D.A.T.S. team take down my mother for all the misdeeds that she had done." said Berlyn. "So Berlyn asked me what he could do and I remember what mother gave to me before we left." said Charlie as grabbed Berlyn's wrist and showed Kayla a pure black watch with a full moon on it. "Mother told me to give the watch to my true love and tell him to say Shadow Power to transform." said Charlie. "So you gave the watch to Berlyn so he could help us against Berla?" Kayla asked. "Yes ma'am." said Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised that's all." said Kayla. "Really, your not mad?" Charlie asked. "Positive." said Kayla. Soon Kayla called a scout meeting and filled the others in on what happened. "So Dave's gone?" Mina asked. "Yep, I bet Berla isn't going to be happy about that." said Kayla. "Your right, mother's going to be mad. Especially when she finds out I have become a hero like you all." said Berlyn. "How is she going to know?" Serena asked. "Mother has a crystal ball that can show her anything she wants to see." said Berlyn.

Meanwhile just as Kayla said Berla was mad. "First my no a count son joins those brats, then he decides to become a hero, and now he had the gall to help destory Dave. Oh he will pay, but first Melvin, you shall return to Crossroads High School and gather human energy so that I may become more powerful." said Berla. "Yes, my queen." said Melvin as he disappeared.

Back at the Damon home Kayla stood out side watching the sunset and the moon rise. "What'cha doing?" C.P. asked as he walked outside and wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist. "Watching the sunset, isn't beautiful?" Kayla asked. "Of course." said C.P. "Kayla, could you close your eyes?" C.P. asked. "Okay." said Kayla as she closed her eyes. C.P. smiled as he begain to sing.

C.P.: Look at the sky  
>Tell me, what do you see<br>Just close your eyes  
>And describe it to me<br>The heavens are sparkling  
>With starlight tonight<br>That's what I see through your eyes 

Kayla smiled and sang: I see the heavens  
>Each time that you smile<br>I hear your heartbeat  
>Just go on for miles<br>And suddenly I know  
>Why life is worthwhile<br>That's what I see  
>Through your eyes <p>

Both:That's what I see  
>Through your eyes<br>Here in the night  
>I see the sun<br>Here in the dark  
>Our two hearts are one<br>It's out of our hands  
>We can't stop<br>What we have begun  
>And love just took me<br>By surprise  
>Looking through your eyes<br>I see a night  
>I wish could last<br>Forever  
>I see a world<br>We're meant  
>To see together<br>And it is  
>So much<br>More than I  
>Remember<br>C.P.: More than I remember  
>Kayla: More than I have known<p>

Both:Here in the night  
>I see the sun<br>Here in the dark  
>Our two hearts are one<br>It's out of our hands  
>We can't stop<br>What we have begun  
>And love just took me<br>By surprise  
>Looking through your eyes<br>Looking through your eyes

"That was beautiful C.P." said Kayla as she opened her eyes and kissed him. 


	18. Melvin returns and the scout

"Now class settle down, I would like to welcome back one of our former students, Melvin, now Mevin why don't you take a seat next to Kayla." said Ms. Haruna. "Yes ma'am." said Melvin as he took his seat. Soon the lunch bell rang and Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, and Kayla decided to have lunch under the cherry blossom tree. "I wonder why Melvin is back?" Kayla asked the group as she took as bite of her sandwitch. "I don't now, but we better keep an eye on him just in case he is up to something." said Raye. "Do you think Melvin might have turn good again?" Serena asked. "Serena, I don't think Melvin is going to turn good, I sense very bad vibes coming from him." said Raye. "I just wish I could use the crystal to heal him." said Serena. "Serena, it was his choice to turn evil, he wasn't brainwashed or anything." said Amy. "Don't worry Serena, things will work out for the rest." said Mina. "Mina, you mean things will work out for the best." said Kayla. "That's what I said." said Mina. "Mina, never mind." said Kayla.

Soon lunch ended and the gang headed back inside the classroom and found a familar face. "Class, I would like you to meet our new student Helios. Now Helios why don't you sit next to Serena." said Ms. Haruna. The inners were shocked. 'What in the world was Helios during here?' thought Serena. Soon the school day ended and the girls dragged Helios to the Damon household where Serena called a scout meeting. "Helios, what are you doing here?" Rini asked as she hugged him. "Well, I have decided to come here and help you all defeat Berla and help you all remember more from your past." said Helios. "Our past, what does that have to do with defeating Berla?" Kayla asked. "I think I know, mother will try anything to defeat us even bring back your past enemys." said Berlyn. "You mean just the enemys the scouts have faced right?" Kayla asked. "I am afraid Berla may bring back the enemys you and C.P.'s group have faced as well." said Berlyn. Kayla looked at the ghosts and C.P. worringly. *After all the trouble we had defeating them the first time? We are so in trouble.* said J.P. as he floated over to Kayla. "I agree, but back then it was just us 5 until Kouchi joined us. Even before and after he joined us we had fight with all we had and it wasn't enough. I just hope it's enough this time." said Kayla.

"Enough of all this depressing talk. Let's have some fun." said Mina. "And where exactly are we going to have this fun?" Kayla asked. "The Beach of course." said Mina. "You mean the beach as in swimming in the water?" Kayla asked. "Of course, you do know how to swim don't you?" Mina asked. "Yeah, my mom taught me." said Kayla. "So what's the problem?" Lita asked. Kayla took a deep breath walked into her room, changed into her bathing suit and walked right back out wearing a big black one-piece. "Well, what do you think?" Kayla asked.

"I think we need to go bathing suit shopping." said Serena. "Serena's right. Kayla you need a new bathing suit. Something cute, something colorful, and with a lot less black." said Mina. "I don't know." said Kayla shyly after she changed back into her regular clothes. "Come on, they're having a big bathing suit sale at the mall. you've gotta come." said Lita. "Go on Kayla, I'll even come with you and the girls." said Thomas. "Alright, I'll come." said Kayla. Causing Serena, Lita, and Mina to cheer.

It didn't take long for the inners, Thomas, and the inner knights to arrive at the mall or for them to find a huge crowd. "Wow, this place is packed." said Kayla. "Come on." said Serena as she dragged Kayla into one of the stores. Then Serena, Mina, and Lita went right to work trying to find the perfect bathing suit for Kayla. Just as Kayla was about to try on another bathing suit things went quiet. "Serena, what's going on?" Kayla asked as the inners and Thomas ran into the changing room. "We've got a problem, turns out the big sale was a trap from Berla." said Amy. "So we transform?" Kayla asked already knowing the answer. Serena nodded.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Scout Power!" yelled all 7 teens.

Meanwhile a woman was laughing evily as she drained the shoppers of their energy.

"Stop right there you evil being, how dare you ruin a great day for shopping, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will.."

"I am Sailor Mercury and on behalf of Mercury, I will"..said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars, I will"...said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter, I will" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus, I will" said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow, I will" said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, I will" said Sailor Sun.

"Punish you!" yelled all 7 scouts at the same time.

"Well I am the great Zelda and I will do what others before me have failed to do." said Zelda. "And what's that?" Sailor Sun asked. "Destorying the Sailor Scouts." said Zelda. Sailor Sun knew who Zelda was now. Zelda was the last and most dangerous villian from the Swan Princess Trilogy. "Scouts be careful. She's very dangerous." said Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun was right as Zelda started throwing fireballs at the scouts who dodged each and every one. "Sailor Sun, how was she destoryed in the movie?" Sailor Mars asked. "Um, I don't remember. I'm sorry." said Sailor Sun. "It's alright." said Sailor Mars.

Soon back-up arrived in the form of the knights, mini knights, the rest of the scouts, Helios and Shadow. Just then Zelda threw another fireball at Sailor Sun who wouldn't have dodged in time. "Sailor Sun!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he jumped in front of her getting hit instead. "Mini Sun Knight no!" yelled everyone except for the villian. Sailor Sun prayed to Apollo as she checked his palse. Thankfully there was still a palse, it was weak, but it was still there. Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and Shadow were mad.

"Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as he attacked Zelda who dodged the attack and ended up getting by Sailor Mini Sun's Solar Flare Burst. "Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Shadow as he attacked Zelda as well. "Right! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she destoryed Zelda. Sailor Sun picked up her future son gently and carried him straight to D.A.T.S where she hoped that Amy's mom(who now worked at D.A.T.S. as a doctor) and Thomas would be able to save Charlie.

As soon as they got to D.A.T.S. Thomas and Amy's mom went right to work trying to save Charlie. While Berlyn, Kayla, C.P. and Aurora plus the rest of the scout, knights, minis, Marcus, and the digimon waited for news on Charlie. Kayla sadly walked out of the room and out of the building and looked at the sky. 'Please Apollo, save Charlie.' she thought.

"Apollo, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

What once was mine." sang Kayla sadly. "Please, Apollo don't let my future son die." Kayla asked the sky. Meanwhile inside the building Berlyn started to sing softly

Berlyn: If I never knew him

If I never felt this love

I would have no

inkling of

How precious life can

be...

if I never held him

I would never have a

clue

how at last I'd find in

him

the missing part of

me..

In this world so full of

evil

full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so

clear

in your eyes

so please return to me

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole

life through...

evil forever

If I never knew him." after Berlyn finished singing. He closed his eyes and thought sadly. 'Please, anyone who is listening please save my true love.' thought Berlyn


	19. Good news and an evil spell

Soon night had fallen and it was clear that the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Luna, Artemis, Sunny, Clover, the digimon, Helios, and Marcus were not leaving until they heard any news on Charlie. The minis and Helios had already fell asleep along with the scouts, cats and the knights except for C.P. and Berlyn. Poor Berlyn tried to keep his eyes opened. "Berlyn, you should get some sleep, there's no telling how long we will be here." said C.P. "I'm sorry, but I am not going to go to sleep until Charlie wakes up." said Berlyn. "You really love him don't you?" C.P. asked. "With all my heart." said Berlyn. "You know Charlie would be really mad if he found out that you are refusing to go to sleep. I mean we all had along day and the best thing for everyone including you is to sleep." said C.P.

"I don't know? What if there is news on Charlie and I'm asleep." said Berlyn. "Then I will wake you up, just like I will wake up Kayla and Aurora." said C.P. "I don't know, I'm still really worried." said Berlyn. "Don't worry, Charlie has Kayla's stubborness. He will never give up any fight, he will be fine." said C.P. as he carded his fingers threw Kayla's bangs as she slept with her head in his lap. "I hope your right." said Berlyn as he yawned. "You should really take my advice and go to sleep." said C.P. "Alright, but just for a moment." said Berlyn as he got comfortable and fell asleep. "Lady Ophanimon, please help my future son heal." prayed C.P.

Soon morning came and Thomas walked into the room and smiled at the sight. Each of the minis were asleep on the floor except for Aurora was curled up next to C.P. who had Kayla's head in his lap, both asleep. On C.P.'s other side was Berlyn, fast asleep. All the other scouts and knights were sleeping in different places in the room. Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan, Relena and Kristy were asleep in one area, while Spencer, Sarah, and BanchoLeomon were asleep in another area. Thomas shook his head as he walked over to where Kayla was sleeping and gently shook her. "Five more minutes mom." Kayla moaned as she turned over. Thomas chuckled.

"Come on Kayla, someone would like to have a word with you." said Thomas. Kayla opened her eyes and looked at Thomas. "Mom, is Charlie alright?" Kayla asked. "Why don't you come and ask him you self?" Thomas asked. Kayla's eyes widen as she jumped from her seat and followed Thomas out of the room and into another room where laying on a bed in the middle of the room was Charlie all bandged up and smiling. "Hey Kayla." said Charlie. "Don't 'hey Kayla', me mister, do you know how worried we were, what in the world were you thinking getting in the way of that attack, you could have been killed." said Kayla with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kayla, I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want you to get hit with that attack." said Charlie. "You are as stubborn as C.P." said Kayla as she shook her head.

Soon everyone else woke up and were thrilled that Charlie was alright. especially Berlyn. "Oh Charlie, thank the stars you are all right." said Berlyn as he hugged Charlie gently. "Hey, it will take more then a fireball to take me out." said Charlie. "Big brother, you really scared me." said Aurora. "I'm alright now, you'll see." said Charlie. "Wait, Charlie's older?" Kayla asked. "Opps." said Aurora. "It's alright Aurora, I won't ask any questions." said Kayla.

It was decided that the scouts and knights would go home, bathe, change their clothes, eat something, get their homework and bring a change of clothes for the minis. As Kayla was combing the rest of her hair she heard someone knocking on her door. "Just a minute." said Kayla as she finished puting her hair in pigtails and walked over to the door. "Can I help you?" Kayla asked after she opened the door. There was a young woman with green skin, yellow eyes, black horns on her head, and she wore a purple and black cloak. It was Maleficent. "I spell I shall cast on thee." said Maleficent as her staff glowed and Kayla's world went black.

Two hours later and Kayla still hadn't returned to D.A.T.S. so Thomas, Marcus, C.P. Aurora and Berlyn went to the Damon household to find her. Thomas as he opened the front door and screamed. "Thomas what.." Marcus couldn't finish his sentence as he saw his daughter's body on the ground. "She's not dead. If she was dead then Aurora would have disappeared." said C.P. as he bent down next to Kayla. "It looks like she's sleeping." said Aurora. So Marcus picked her up and carried her to her room and layed her on her bed where he pull her blanket to her chin. C.P. then called a scout meeting and all the scouts, knights, minis(except for Charlie), and digimon arrived at the Damon Household where Amy scaned Kayla with the Mercury computer. "It seems there is some sort of dark spell on her." said Amy.

"A dark spell, is there any way to reverse it?" C.P. asked Berlyn knowing he knew some spells from living with Berla. "I don't know the spell. If I know what the spell was then I would know how to reverse it." said Berlyn. C.P. looked at he's sleeping beauty sadly as he carded his fingers threw her bangs. "This seems so familar." said Aurora. "What do you mean?" C.P. asked. Aurora's eyes widen. "That's it." said Aurora as she ran into the living room and straight to the dvd cabnet and took out one of the dvds and brought it back to Kayla's room. "Aurora, we are not watching Sleeping Beauty right now." said C.P. "No, look at the back of the dvd and see who's missing." said Aurora.

C.P.'s eyes widen as he looked. "Maleficent, the villain from Sleeping Beauty, Berla must have had her cast aspell on Kayla, and if I'm right I know how to break it." said C.P. before he disappeared into thin air. "C.P.!" everyone yelled in shock. "Amy, can you track where C.P. went?" Serena asked. "Of course." said Amy as she started to track the energy that took C.P. "Found him, but you won't believe where." said Amy. "Where is he?" Raye asked. "He's at the high school, but it's surrounded in Dark Energy." said Amy. "Then let's go." said Serena as she and the scouts(except for Kayla), knights(except for C.P.), and the minis(Except fot Charlie.) ran outside and transformed.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.  
>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath<p>

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista

"Scout Power!" yelled all 10 scouts

"We'll help as well." said Darien as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg as he raised his fist in the air.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad as he raised his fist in the air.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken as he raised his fist in the air.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew as he raised his fist in the air.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy as he raised his fist in the air.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard as he raised his fist in the air.

"Sailor Knight Power!" yelled all 6 men.

"Don't for get us." said D.J.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

D.J. then raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 6 future knights.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

It didn't take long for the scouts, knights, Shadow and the minis to arrive at the high school or for them to find the entire school covered in thorns. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she blasted a small hole in the thorns. The others seemed to get the idea and soon they found themselves inside the building. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mini Mercury scaned each and every room in order to find C.P. "Found him." said Sailor Mini Mercury as she stopped in front of a classroom door. "This is Ms. Haruna's classroom." said Sailor Moon. As they walked in they found C.P. chained to a wall and Melvin laughing evily. "Hello scouts, knights, minis, traitor, glad you could make it." said Melvin. "Let him go Mevin." said Serena.

"Hum, let me think about it, uh no, you see without him to break the curse Kalenity will die by midnight and there is nothing you brats can do to free him." said Melvin.

"And just to have even more fun, Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to BioDarkdramon!" yelled BioDarkdramon. Aurora remembered hearing stories about this digimon and he was bad news. "Guys, be careful." said Sailor Mini Sun.

"Gigantic Lance." yelled BioDarkDramon as he attacked Tuxedo Mask who started fighting back with his cane like it was a sword. "We've got to help him." said Sailor Moon.


	20. The end of Melvin and Kayla wakes up

"You brats will have to deal with me first." said a woman as she walked out of the shadows. "We'll take care of Maleficent, you help Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Mini Moon told Sailor Moon who nodded. "Maleficent!" growled Sailor Mini Sun. Maleficent smirked as she turned into a dragon and destoryed the school roof. "Aim for the heart!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she attacked the dragon. But her attack didn't even hurt the dragon. It only made the dragon mad as it knocked Sailor Mini Sun off her feet with it's tail.

"Sailor Mini Sun, are you all right?" Tuxedo Mini Mask asked as he helped her off the floor. "Thanks." said Sailor Mini Sun. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought. "Mini Venus Knight, throw your daggers at the dragon's heart!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask. Mini Venus Knight nodded. "Mini Venus Love-Me Daggers!" yelled Mini Venus Knight as he threw the daggers straight at the dragon's heart weakening it. "Now Sailor Mini Moon!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask. "Right, Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she threw her tiara and destoryed the dragon.

Tuxedo Mask was putting up a good fight against BioDarkDramon but the evil digimon was just too strong for him. "Sailor Mars, get me out of these chains, I can defeat him." said C.P. "Right, hold still." said Sailor Mars. It didn't take her long to free him. "I want all of you to stand back." said C.P. The scouts, knights, minis, and Shadow nodded. "Exacute Now Combine Evolution!" yelled C.P.

"Aldamon!" yelled Aldamon. "Wanna take me on for size." said Aldamon. "Gigantic Lance." yelled BioDarkDramon as he attacked Aldamon. "Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamon as dodged BioDarkDamon's attack and hit the digimon with his own(Aldamon's )attack. Sailor Mini Sun knew they had to hurry and finish the fight before midnight and that Aldamon needed help. "Sailor Moon digivolve!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun.

"Right, Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Ahh! Lobomon!" yelled a female Lobomon. Sailor Mini Sun also digivolved into Agunimon to help Aldamon fight. "Pyro Torpedo!" yelled Agunimon as she attacked BioDarkDamon. Before he could do anything Lobomon attacked him as well with Howling Laser. "Gigantic Lance!" yelled BioDarkDramon as he tried to attack Lobomon. "Shadow Sword Slice!" yelled Shadow as he attacked BioDarkDramon injuring him. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" yelled Aldamon as he destoryed the evil digimon. The group then ran as fast as they could to Kayla's home. When they reached her backyard they powered down and walked inside. C.P. then walked into Kayla's bedroom where his sleeping beauty lay. Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon, and Waynamon were by her bed waiting for Kayla to wake up and when they saw C.P. they smiled. C.P. walked next to Kayla's bed bent down and kissed her gently on the lips hoping he made it on time. Kayla opened her eyes and kissed him right back. When they finally broke apart for air Kayla smiled.

"Hello, my prince charming." said Kayla as C.P. helped her out of her bed. "Kayla, thank the heavens I was on time." said C.P. "On time for what?" Kayla asked. "Kayla, do you remember what happened after you returned home from D.A.T.S?" C.P. asked. "I took a bath, changed my clothes, and was about to get something to eat when I heard someone knocking at the door. After I answered the door everything went black. Next thing I knew you were kissing me. Mind filling me in on what happened?" Kayla asked.

So C.P. filled her in on everything. "Oh poor Serena, I know Melvin was her friend once." said Kayla after she hugged her parents and their digimon and walked into the living room where the others were waiting. "Serena, I'm sorry about Melvin." said Kayla. "It's okay, I know that the Melvin I knew died when he found out that I was getting married and that Molly was dating Maxwell." said Serena sadly. Soon the news spread all over Crossroads that Melvin was killed by a youma and that the scouts, knights, minis, and Shadow were to late to save him.

Melvin's parents held his funeral during the week that the high school was closed due to repairs. Molly and Maxwell came into town just for the funeral and for Serena to tell Molly everything. Molly was shocked at first, but then she was okay with her friend being Sailor Moon. But she just couldn't believe that Melvin had worked for Berla. "I just can't believe it Serena, he was such a goody-two- shoes. The only bad thing he ever did with out being brainwashed was follow us around and stalk Ms. Haruna." said Molly. "I know." said Serena. While Serena, Darien and Molly went to the funeral the rest of the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, and Maxwell stayed at the temple.

"So Maxwell, you told us that Serena saved you life, what happened?" Kayla asked. "Well, when Beryl found out that I decided to turn good she sent Zoicite to kill me and Zoicite sent the Doom and Gloom Girls to do the job. (As soon as Neflite said Doom and Gloom Girls, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina shivered.) They kidnapped Molly in order to get to me and then after Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars and myself were able to save her one of the Doom and Gloom Girls attacked me with her thorns and disappeared. I would have died if it wasn't for Moon, Mercury, and Mars pulling the thorns out and Sailor Mercury taking me to her mom. After that I moved in with Molly and her mom and changed my name to Maxwell." said Maxwell.

"Wow, I sure am glad Serena defeated Beryl." said Kayla. The others agreed with Kayla. Soon Serena, Darien, and Molly returned to the temple and Maxwell took Molly home. "So Serena are you excited that you'll finally get to marry Darien?" Kayla asked. "Of course, I can't wait to say 'I' do'." said Serena. Kayla then noticed a nervous look in Darien's eyes. "Hey, Darien, can I seen you outside for a moment?" Kayla asked. "Sure." said Darien. As soon as they were out of the room Kayla looked at Darien. "Alright Darien, what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing." said Darien. "I don't believe you." said Kayla. "Alright, the other day I got a letter from someone with the initials M.H. saying that the Sheilds were not my real parents and that my real parents were still alive. I don't know what to do." said Darien. "Darien, do you have prove that M.H. is right?" Kayla asked. Darien nodded. "I had Thomas run a D.N.A. test on me and it proves that my parents are still alive." said Darien. "First, tell Serena and the others what you told me and then we will find your parents." said Kayla. So Darien and Kayla walked back into the room the others were in and as Darien told them what he had told Kayla. 'M.H., why does that sound so familar, Mycroft Holmes.' thought Kayla as her eyes widen.

"Darien, I know who sent the letter." said Kayla. "Who?" Darien asked. "Mycroft Holmes, the brother of my favorite detective Sherlock Holmes. If we can get in touch with the auther of the books J.W. then maybe he can help us find Mycroft Holmes." said Kayla. "Kayla, how exactally are we going to get in contact with J.W.?" Serena asked. "His e-mail address is in the back of the book and this is the perfect mystery for Sherlock Holmes to solve." said Kayla. The others agreed so that night Kayla went to computer and typed an e-mail.

To: J.W.

From:

Subject: Mystery

Dear J.W.

My friends and I need Sherlock Holmes and your help. A few days ago my friend Darien got a letter from M.H. saying that the people Darien thought were his parents were not. Darien proved it with a D.N.A. test. When he told us I knew that the initials ment Mycroft Holmes thanks to your books which I've read. Please we were hoping you could help us find out who Darien's parents really are. Please? You can contact me by my e-mail.

signed Kay.

Then Kayla hit send and hoped that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson could help them.

Meanwhile in England John Watson-Holmes decided to check his e-mail and was shocked. 'Darien.' thought John. "Sherlock, I think you better come read this!" yelled John. Sherlock Holmes walked into the room and looked at the e-mail on his love's computer. "So this SunPrincess needs our help, well old boy I believe it is time we reunite with our son." said Sherlock.

Back in Tokyo, it had been two days since Kayla sent the e-mail and now she was back on her computer checking her mailbox for any new mail and squeeled. "He wrote me back." said Kayla as she opened the e-mail.

To:SunPrincess

From:

Subject: Mystery

Dear Kay,

I have talked to Sherlock and we have decided to take the case. We must know where you and your friends live so that we may meet you and help you. I hope we will be able to help your friend.

Signed John.

Kayla was shocked. 'Their actually going to help us.' So Kayla e-mail back.

To: JW

From

Subject Mystery

Dear John,

My friends and I live in Crossroads, Tokyo, Japan. You can meet us at Cherry Hill Temple. I really hope you two can help my friend. He has been alone all his life until my friend Serena ran into him. I really hope Sherlock Holmes can find his parents. I would really love to see what they have to say for their selves.

Signed Kay.


	21. Darien finds his parents

It was two weeks since the last e-mail and Darien was worried and depressed. "Hey Serena, why don't you cheer Darien up." Aurora suggested. Serena nodded as she walked over to her love and knew what he was thinking so she began to sing:

Serena: You showed me the world

when I was all locked up

inside

You reached out your hand

and took me on a lovely

boat ride

One look at your smile, and

I could see the light shining

everywhere

People like you don't come

out of thin air

Darien: Oh Serena.

You don't understand

there is so much

that you don't see,

Just think if you can what

growing up had to

be like for me,

Your father's a man who

taught you who you are

Mine was never there,

So how can you say I don't

come out

Darien: Of thin air.

There's so much I want to

know.

Serena: You've got the

chance to learn.

Darien: If it means I'd

have to go.

Serena: I'll be right with

you thee whole time.

Berla can wait.

Darien: I love you

Serena: I think it's worth

this small delay

Darien: Maybe your right

Serena: And won't it be

great to have your

parents see our

wedding day?

Darien: I've waited so long

to learn the truth

Serena: It isn't too late

Both: And now

at last we can finally say

Serena: Your parents are

really there

Darien: There's so much

that we might share

Serena: And you'll finally

learn you

Both: don't come out of thin air

As soon as they finished singing, Darien and Serena kissed. That's when the group heard clapping comeing from two men who were standing in the doorway of the room. Kayla reconized them instantly. "Oh Apollo, you're Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson." said Kayla in aww. Kayla then introduced herself and her friends to Holmes and Watson. "Actually it's John Watson-Holmes and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Dr. Watson. "It's nice to meet you both too." said Kayla as her friends agreed with her.

"Darien, do you still have the letter M.H. gave you?" Sherlock asked him. "Yes sir, Kayla told me to keep it saying that you might think it was a clue." said Darien as he took the letter out of his green jacket and handed to the detective. "She was correct, this letter will bring us one step closer to finding your parents." said Sherlock. Kayla smiled.

+With Berla+

"Angel, did you find the crystal?" Berla asked. "Yes, my queen." said Angel as she handed Berla a long black crystal. Berla smirked as she fed dark energy into the crystal and started to chant.

"I summon thee to do my bidding, enemy of the sailor scouts return so that you may have revenge!" yelled Berla as the crystal took the shape of two men. One with white hair to his shoulders while the other had dark blue hair in the same haircut has Darien's. "Hello Diamond and Sapphire." said Berla.

+Back with the others+

As Sherlock was looking at the note Sunny came into the room, ran over to Kayla and started pulling on her skirt. "Sunny." said Kayla as she bent down and picked up her cat. Sunny gave Kayla a look that said I need to speak with you. "What a interesting cat." said Watson as he looked at the sun symbol on the cat's forehead."Thanks, her name is Sunny, apparently I forgot to feed her this morning if you will excuse me." said Kayla as she sliped out of the room. "Sunny, what's the matter?" Kayla asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"There is a strange youma at the mall, you must get the others and stop the youma." said Sunny. "How, Sunny unless you have forgoten there are two detectives in the next room." said Kayla. "Do you trust Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson-Holmes?" Sunny asked. "I don't know Sunny, I just met them." said Kayla. "Kayla, every night before you go to bed you read one of Mr. Watson-Holmes' books, you know that they are good and not evil. I think you and the others should tell them the truth." said Sunny. Kayla nodded.

So Kayla and Sunny walked back into the room to find Sherlock and Watson in some sort of silent arguement. "What I miss?" Kayla asked Serena. "I'm not sure, one moment Mr. Holmes was reading the letter for the 4th time and then he and Mr. Watson-Holmes were arguing silently, or at least I think they are argueing. They're being awfully quiet." said Serena. "Serena, I think we should tell them about the moon thing." said Kayla.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Serena asked. "It was Sunny's idea, plus from what i've read Sherlock and Watson-Holmes can take care of themselves if they ever come across any of our kind of trouble." said Kayla. "Okay, we will tell them." said Serena as she got up and whispered the plan to the other scouts, knights, minis(Strangely enough Rini and D.J. were smiling),Berlyn and Helios. Of course Kayla was going to leave out her family's secret.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes, we haven't be exactally truthfull." said Kayla. So Kayla told them all about the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Shadow, the knights and the minis and their secret identites. "Do you have proof?" Sherlock asked. Kayla nodded.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed into Sailor Sun. "I was once known as Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom, now I am known as Sailor Sun or Kayla Damon." said Kayla after she powered down. Darien also decided to prove it by raising a rose in the air and transforming into Tuxedo Mask. "I was once known as Prince Edymion of Earth, now I am known as Tuxedo Mask or Darien." said Darien as he powered down.

"Mr. Holmes, do you know why Mycroft Holmes wrote to Darien?" Amy asked. "I have an idea and it is what I have been talking to John about." said Sherlock. "Well?" Darien asked. "Miss. Kayla, what do you know about James Moriarty?" Sherlock asked. "From Dr. Watson-Holmes' books I learned that he is an awful man. Murderous, vile, he'd give any disney villian a run for their money. Why do you ask, surely you know more about him then I do for he is your enemy." said Kayla.

"That is a good idea of the man. The reason I brought him up is years ago John and I was given a very wonderfull gift. I found out that John was to to have a child. Unfortunately Moriarty found out and we knew our child wouldn't be safe." said Holmes. "You don't have to finish the story if you don't want to Mr. Holmes." said Serena as she noticed the sad look in his eyes. "It's alright, so we talked to my brother Mycroft and decided to hide the babe until Moriarty was defeated. So we found a young couple who found out they could not have their own children so we asked them to raise our son." said Sherlock.

Kayla may not be as smart as Sherlock Holmes, but she had a funny feeling who that baby was. "5 years later we called the couple and asked them to return our son to us for Moriarty was dead. But they got into a car accident and we thought our son had died. Until last month, when we found out he was getting married." said Watson. "Serena, didn't you and Darien annouce you wedding in the paper last month?" Rini asked. Serena nodded and her eyes widen.

"Darien, I know where your parents are." said Serena. "Where are they?" Darien asked. The scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, the cats and Helios sweatdropped. "Darien, close your eyes." said Kayla as she turned his head so he faced Sherlock Holmes and John Watson-Holmes. "Now when you open your eyes you will see your parents." said Serena as the others snikered.


	22. A family reunited and an old enemy

Darien opened his eyes and saw Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes. "Kayla, Serena?" Darien asked. "It's true Darien." said Dr. Watson-Holmes. "I, I, I've got to think." said Darien as he walked out of the room and out of the temple. "Give him time." Serena told Sherlock and John. "Kayla, why did you and Sunny have us tell Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson-Holmes about us being the scouts and knights?" Andrew asked. "Sunny, said there was a youma at the mall." said Kayla.

It didn't take long for the scouts, knights, minis, and Berlyn to transform. "I know you two can handle yourselfs against trouble but please stay here at the temple. If we need help we'll call you." Sailor Sun told Sherlock and Dr. Watson-Holmes. "Alright, if you think it is to dangerous for us." said Watson-Holmes. "Thank you." said Sailor Sun as she, the other scouts, knights, minis, Shadow and Helios left fot the mall. "Come my dear Watson, the game is afoot." said Sherlock as he stood up and made for the door.

"Didn't Sailor Sun tell us to stay here." said John. "Come on John, don't you want to see how they fight and what those youmas look like?" Sherlock asked. "I ament I am rather curious." said John. "So let's go." said Sherlock. Soon Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes found themselves at the mall making sure noone saw them.

Meanwhile the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow and Helios found themselves up against a very evil villian. It was Ruber from Quest for Camelot and he thought Sailor Sun was Kaylee and Sun Knight was Garrett and focused his attacks on them. "I've told you 3 times I am not Kaylee and Sun Knight is not Garrett." said Sailor Sun as she dodged his mace which was attached to his arm. "I will finally be able to have my revenge!" yelled Ruber.

The others were fighting Ruber's monsters leaving Sailor Sun and Sun Knight to fight Ruber. "Enough, Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun and "Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as they both attacked Ruber at the same time weakening him. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she destoryed him. When Ruber was destoryed his monsters disappeared.

Darien was on the roof of his appartment thinking after he had helped the others defeat Ruber's monsters. 'I finally have parents after all these years. After all these years of being alone. I thought I was happy with just Serena, our friends, and our future family and now I don't know.' thought Darien.

No one knew what to do or what to say to Darien for they were all worried. "I wish there was something we could do to help." said Serena as she, the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Helios, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes were at D.A.T.S. (Kayla had told Sherlock and John about digimon after talking to the commander) to visit Charlie and telling him everything that happened. "Just leave him alone for now and let him think I mean it's got to be hard for him finding out his parents are alive and then meeting them for the first time since he was a baby." said Charlie. "How did you get to be so smart Charlie?" Kaylas asked. "From you and father." said Charlie.

+With Darien+

Darien looked up at the sky hoping it would answer his questions. "Why don't you just talked to them?" a voice asked. Darien turned around and saw a boy with red hair and the same colored eyes as Fiore in human form. He wore a rainbow colored top and rainbow colored pants and looked to be 10 years old. "Who are you?" Darien asked, "This is Florin, the future son of Kath and Fiore." said a familar voice by Florin's feet. "It's good to see you again Diana and it's nice to meet you Florin." said Darien. "My king, Florin's right. You need to tell your parents how you feel." said Diana. "I don't know." said Darien as he sat back down.

It was dark when Darien, Diana, and Florin arrived at D.A.T.S. As soon as Darien saw Sherlock and John, he asked to speak to them alone. While Darien spoke to Sherlock and John, Diana and Florin were caught up on everything that happened. Luna and Artemis were happy to see their future daughter and Fiore and Kath were glad to meet Florin. Soon Darien, Sherlock, and John reentered the room and Darien smiled at Serena who know knew that things were going to be fine between Darien and his parents.

The next morning Kayla woke up in a strange room. 'Alright, who kidnapped me this time?' Kayla thought as she looked around the room. The room looked like it came straight out of the Medevil time period. When she look down she noticed she was wearing a yellow princess grown from Medevil times, corset and all. 'And who changed my clothes.' she thought. "Who ever it was just made me mad. Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla, but nothing happened. 'Alright.' thought Kayla.

"The Dark Crystal blocks your powers both your sun powers and your other powers my love. I am Prince Sapphire and you and I will soon be wed." said Sapphire. 'Just great another fruitloop.' thought Kayla. "Listen, I am going to tell you what I told the last fruitloop who thought I was going to marry him. I am only going to marry my true love and that ain't you." said Kayla. "Are you sure about that? For you see if you don't marry me then I will kill your children Kalenity." said Sapphire as he snapped his fingers and two youma came into the room.

Both youma had Aurora and Charlie by the neck. "You monster!" yelled Kayla as she tried to get off of the bed but couldn't. "What's it going to be Kalenity, marrying me and your children go free or don't marry me and your children die." asked Sapphire. Kayla had no choice. "You'll really let them go if I marry you?" Kayla asked as Aurora and Charlie kept telling Kayla not to do it. "I will if you say yes." said Sapphire. Kayla looked at her future son and daughter with tears in her eyes. "Alright, I'll do it. Just please let Aurora and Charlie go." said Kayla sadly. "Can I just tell my future kids one thing before you let them go?" Kayla asked Sapphire.

"I guess, but no funny business." said Sapphire. Kayla looked at her future kids and sighed softly. "Aurora, Charlie, I love you both with all my heart. As the warriors of Flame and Wind you must be strong and you must be brave. Please tell C.P. that I love him with all my heart and that I hope Darien and his parents are happy." said Kayla as she kissed Aurora and Charlie on their foreheads after the youma brought Aurora and Charlie to Kayla's bed. "Take the brats and put them where they will be found easily by the other brats." Sapphire told the youma who did as they were told.

As soon as the youma left the room with Aurora and Charlie, Sapphire looked at Kayla and smirked. "As soon as we are married Kalenity, you will carry my heirs and help me bring about a new era, the Dark Era." said Sapphire. "So I will leave you for now my love for you need your rest for our wedding soon." said Sapphire as he left the room. As soon as the door shut Kayla started crying. 'What am I to do?' Kayla thought.

Meanwhile Aurora and Charlie found themselves dropped off behind the mall. Without wasting anytime they ran all the way to D.A.T.S., called a scout meeting and filled the others in on everything that happened with Kayla and Sapphire. "Are you sure it's Sapphire, because the last time we saw him he was killed by Wiseman." said Amy. "I'm positive at least that's what the youma called him, he had short blue hair and kinda looked like Darien." said Aurora. "How are we going to find her, I mean Sapphire could have taken her anywhere. Plus his dark crystal can block Amy's computer so we can't trace her." said Serena.

"Serena, did you forget that your future father-in-law is the world's greatest detective. He and Dr. Watson-Homes will be able to find Kayla, no problem." said Aurora. "Let me guess, you've read the books I wrote too." said Dr. Watson-Holmes. "Yes sir, both Charlie and I do." said Aurora. "Prehaps, I will be able to find some clues from the place the youmas dropped off you and Charlie." Sherlock told Aurora. "Come on we'll show you." said Aurora as she grabbed Sherlock's hand and tried to drag him to the mall while the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Helios, Thomas, Marcus and John were laughing at the sight Sherlock and Aurora made.

It didn't take long for Aurora to take Sherlock and the others to the back of the mall where she and Charlie were dropped off. As soon as Aurora stopped walking Sherlock and John started looking for clues while the others watched in silence. As Thomas watched Sherlock and John work he could help but pray for his daughter in his head.' I pray Apollo that you will be my eyes 

And watch her where she goes 

And help her to be wise 

Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows 

Lead her to a place 

Guide her to a place 

Give her a place so she'll be safe 

Lead her to a place 

Guide her with Your grace 

To a place 

Where she'll be 

Safe.'

'I hope you two will find my daughter.' thought Thomas as he looked at Sherlock and John. Marcus took Thomas' hand in his and squeezed it gently.


	23. Kayla fights for what is right

Kayla was bored. She had been stuck in the room alone ever since Sapphire left and that was this morning or she thought that was morning. She really hoped Aurora and Charlie were able to figure out her message and told Sherlock and John. 'He's the world's greatest detective, I shouldn't be worried.' thought Kayla. Yet she was. 'Oh Apollo, please help them find me.' Kayla prayed in her head. 'Okay Kayla, plan time. First things first, teach fruitloop that you are not a damsel in destress.' thought Kayla.

Soon Kayla heard the door of the room open and in walked Sapphire carrying a tray. Before he could say anything Kayla had him pined to the floor and was punching him in the face. He tried to push her off but Kayla refused to budge. She then took her hairbands out of her hair and tied him up with them. "Now, your going to find out what happens when you make me mad. Word of advice, Never threaten my children for I got my anger from my dad and I will never marry a fruitloop like you." said Kayla as her eyes turned yellow.

"You may have made it so I can't transform into Sailor Sun or Kazemon but you forgot one thing or should I say someone." said Kayla as she got off of Sapphire. Kayla then took out her Digivice IC. "Hey, Waynamon, I need some help." said Kayla as the blue digimon hopped out of the device. "Waynamon digivolve to Gaomon!" yelled Gaomon. Now this Gaomon's boxing gloves were yellow along with the belt around his head. "Come on Gaomon time to leave this place." said Kayla as she and Gaomon ran right out the door.

"Now where are we going to go. This place is like a maze." said Gaomon. Kayla took out her D-tector and hoped the map worked. "According to the D-tector if we keep going straight then we should see a set of stairs which should led us to a roof." said Kayla. "Where exactlly are we?" Gaomon asked as they ran. "Apairently an old warehouse." said Kayla.

Meanwhile Sherlock, John, the scouts, knights, minis, Thomas, Marcus, Berlyn, and Helios were on the way to the warehouse district. After looking at the clues in the back of the mall Sherlcok deduced that the youma had come from a warehouse. So Amy and Aurora looked up any old and deserted warehouses and found one close to the mall. When they got to the warehouse they were shocked to see a certain brunet on the roof. "It's Kayla." said Serena as she pointed to the roof.

+on the roof+

"Kayla, don't look down." said Gaomon. "I'm not Gaomon." said Kayla nervously. "I still don't get it. As Sailor Sun, you jump from roof top to roof top just fine. But as Kayla Damon, you won't even climb a ladder." said Gaomon. "Being Sailor Sun gives me more courage then when I am just me." said Kayla. 'Must be a human thing.' thought Gaomon. "So how are we going to get down if you can't transform into Sailor Sun or Kazemon?" Gaomon asked. Kayla's eyes widen.

+On the ground+

"We have to get up there." said Thomas. "Why, can't Kayla just jump down?" Serena asked. "Kayla's afraid of heights." said C.P. as he looked up at the roof. "She doesn't act like it when she's Sailor Sun." said Amy. "That's because she has us with her. Right now all she has is her digimon." said Marcus. "DNA Charge Overdrive!" yelled Thomas. "Gaomon digivolve to MachGaogamon." said MachGaogamon. MachGaogamon was just as tall as the warehouse. "MachGaogamon!" yelled Kayla happily. "Mom!" yelled Gaomon happily. "Need a lift?" MachGaogamon asked as he held out his hand. Kayla and Gaomon nodded as they climbed on.

As soon as MachGaogamon put Kayla and Gaomon on the ground Kayla found herself in a hug between Thomas, Marcus, C.P., Aurora and Charlie. After they broke apart Thomas smiled. "Thank Apollo your alright. There's no telling what that monster would have done to you." said Thomas. "Are you alright?" Marcus asked as he checked Kayla for injures. "Mom, dad, I'm fine. He didn't try anything other then threaten Aurora and Charlie." said Kayla. C.P. walked over to Kayla and kissed her on the lips. All too soon they broke apart.

"What was that for, not that I didn't like it." said Kayla. "I love you Kayla and I was so worried when Thomas and Marcus told us you, Aurora and Charlie were kidnapped again I feared the worst. Then when Aurora and Charlie returned and told us that Sapphire wanted you to marry him I didn't know what to do. Why do you always attract the fruitloops?" C.P. said and asked as he hugged Kayla again. "I don't know and I am so sorry I worried you. But don't worry I think I taught that fruitloop a lesson." said Kayla as she smirked.

"What did you do or do I wanna know?" Thomas asked knowing Kayla can be just as bad as Marcus when she gets mad. "All I did was tie him up with my hairbows and punched him in the face." said Kayla innocently. Thomas just shook his head. "Which you will pay for that." said Sapphire as he walked out of the warehouse with a bunch of youma behind him. "You will not touch a hair on her head. Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed.

The scouts, other knights, minis and Berlyn followed his lead. Sherlock and John had their revolvers at the ready and Thomas, Marcus, and the digimon were ready to fight. "Sun Knight, let me handle him." said Sailor Sun. "Are you sure?" Sun Knight asked. Kayla nodded. As scouts, knights, minis, Shadow, Helios, Sherlock, John, Thomas, Marcus, and the digimon went after the youma Sailor Sun stood in front of Sapphire. "So Kalenity if I can't have you then no one will." said Sapphire and with that he started to attack Kayla with a sword made out of the dark crystal. "Sailor Sun catch!" yelled Sun Knight as he threw to her the sun sword. Which she grabbed and blocked Sapphire's attack. Back and forth their swords clashed.

"Give up now Kalenity!" said Sapphire. "NEVER!" yelled Sailor Sun. "Fine. Dark Sword Strike!" yelled Sapphire as his sword starting glowing black and he was about to slice Kayla'd head clean off. Luckly she ducked. "Solar Sword Slash!" yelled Kayla as she spun and hit Sapphire cutting off his head killing him as he turned to dust so did the youma.

+With Berla+

"Oh, those brats will pay!" yelled Berla as she sat on her thrown. "Angel, what other news do you bring?" Berla asked. "It seems my queen that the detective Sherlock Holmes and his husband Dr. John Watson-Holmes from England has joined Princess Serenity and her friends. For it seems Prince Edymion is their son. Also King Masaru and Queen Tohma have been reborn as Kalenity's parents, Marcus and Thomas Damon." said Angel. "And you didn't tell me this sooner!" yelled Berla as she began to think. "Maybe all is not lost, Sherlock Holmes had two enemys one was Irene Adler and another was James Moriarty. Irene was killed in a fight to the death with John Watson-Holmes because she loved Sherlock Holmes and was enraged when she found out Holmes was to marry Watson-Holmes and James Moriarty such a hansome man was killed in a fight to the death at Reichenbach Falls with Holmes. I believe it is time we reunite Holmes and Watson-Holmes with their old friends Adler and Moriarty." said Berla as she started to laugh evily.

A week had past since the problems with Sapphire and things were going good for the gang. Sherlock and Watson-Holmes decided to move to Tokyo so they could be closer to Darien and Serena. Mrs. Hudson was sad that he and Watson-Holmes were leaving and glad that they were reunited with Darien. Inspector Lestrade and the Scottland Yard Police Department were shocked that Sherlock and Watson-Holmes were leaving and were glad Sherlock and John found Darien as well. Sherlock and John were able to buy Mrs. Baker's Jewelery Store and turn it into a detective agency. With the help of the scouts, knights, minis, and Helios, Darien was able to get used to having parents.


	24. The return of Moriarty

Soon the school bell rang and Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, and Kayla took their seats just as a guy walked into the classroom. "I am afraid Ms. Haruna will not be in class today. I am her replacement Professor M." said the man as he wrote his name on the board. Kayla had a bad feeling about this guy and Raye was sensing bad vibes from him. When Professor M. faced the class Kayla gasped. 'Oh no, oh no, not good.' thought Kayla. Kayla looked at her friends. "Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, we have to leave now!" said Kayla. "Why?" Amy asked. "Do you guys know who that is?" Kayla asked. Then she turned to face Professor M. "You are suppose to be dead." said Kayla as she glared at him.

"So you know who I am little girl." said Professor M. "One, I am not a little girl and two, I know exactly who you are Professor Moriarty and I repeat you should be dead." said Kayla. "I was until my wife Berla brought me back to life and I married her." said Moriarty. 'Majorly gross.' thought the scouts. Serena looked at Kayla worringly. 'Hopefully Kayla has a plan.' thought Serena.

Kayla looked at her friends and classmates. "Okay, when I say run, you all run out the door while Lita and Raye will help me fight off Moriarty." Kayla whispered. Raye and Lita nodded as did the rest of the class. Then Kayla, Raye, and Lita stood up and were ready to fight. "RUN!" yelled Kayla. Serena, Amy, Mina and Kath herded their classmates out the classroom door while Kayla, Raye, and Lita begain to fight Moriarty. Kayla, Raye, and Lita fighting Moriarty with everything they had. "Evil Spirit.." but before Raye could finish Moriarty pulled out a gun. "Now, let's all sit down and wait for my old friend Sherlock to arrive." said Moriarty.

Meanwhile Serena, Amy, Mina and Kath ran as fast as they could straight to the detective agency. As soon as they got there and found Sherlock and Dr. Watson-Holmes, Serena, Amy, Mina and Kath started talking at the same time. "Woah, Woah, calm down girls, now one at a time, please tell us what is going on and where Kayla, Raye and Lita are?" Watson-Holmes asked. "It's Moriarty he's back and he's got Kayla, Raye and Lita." said Amy. "Amy are you sure, I saw Moriarty fall to his death at Reichenbach Falls myself. There is no way he can still be alive." said Sherlock. "That's what Kayla told him. Apparently Berla brought him back to live and married him." said Serena.

"Why don't you girls call a scout meeting and we'll figure things out from there." said Sherlock. Serena nodded as she opened her watch. It didn't take long for everyone to get to the agency. C.P., Marcus, Thomas, Aurora, Charlie, Chad, Raven, Yuii, Ken, Loral, and Ben were worried sick. "What are we going do, we can't just leave Kayla, Raye, and Lita in that mad man's clutches." asked Charlie. "Don't worry Charlie, we'll figure out something." said Berlyn as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "Berlyn's right." said Aurora.

Meanwhile Kayla was bored. "Kayla how are we going to get out of here, besides Sherlock and Dr. Watson-Holmes, you know how dangerous this guy can be what are we going to do?" Lita whispered. Kayla thought for a moment and then smiled. "Guys, we have to transform." Kayla whispered to her friends. "Your right, we have no choice." said Lita. So Kayla, Lita, and Raye got out of their seats and glared at Moriarty. "Sit back down." said Moriarty as he aimed his gun at Kayla. Kayla gulped. "No!" said Kayla.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as the three girls transformed.

"How dare you keep us here, I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars.." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun.

"And we'll punish you!" yelled the 3 scouts at the same time as they pointed to Moriarty. "If the great Sherlock Holmes can't stop me what makes you girls think you can." said Moriarty. "Sherlock Holmes did stop you and with our help he'll do it again." said Sailor Sun. "Are you so sure about that?" Moriarty asked as his hands started glowing with dark energy. The scouts' eyes widen. "Berla did more than just bring me back to life. She gave me power." said Moriarty. "How about I show you what I mean." said Moriarty as a ball of energy appeared in his hands and he threw it at Sailor Sun who dodged just in time.

"Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun. "Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Jupiter Oak Evolution" yelled Sailor Jupiter as they attacked Moriarty. But he dodged all three attacks. Moriarty threw shadow ball after shadow ball at the scouts who dodged each and every single one of them. Moriarty started to sing as he kept throwing shadow balls at the scouts.

Moriarty: Let's go back to  
>War and violence<br>I'm so bored  
>With peace<br>And silence!  
>Nights of evil filled with fear<br>Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun

("Your nuts." said Sailor Sun. "I'm glad you figured it out." said Moriarty.)

Let Darkness find its sad ways  
>Let's go back to good old bad days<br>No more foolish acts of kindness  
>Serenity and her kingdom<br>Will pay

Years from now, no one will bother  
>To recall your good Neo Queen Serenity<br>Because all of this  
>Will belong to the negaverse<br>This  
>Will all belong to the negaverse<p>

You were mistaken if you believed  
>the negaverse would crumble and leave<br>Now we're back  
>And we will be staying<br>This time  
>I told you once<br>I told you twice  
>Everything you see before you<br>Every last bit of it  
>Will...<br>...belong...  
>...to...<br>...the...

...Negaverse...

"Not if we can help it." said a familar voice. "About time you guys got here." said Sailor Mars. It was the rest of the scouts, knights, minis, Sun King, Sun Queen, Shadow, Helios, Agumon, Gaomon, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson-Holmes.


	25. Moriarty vs Tuxedo Mask and Sherlock

"Leave the girls alone Moriarty, why don't me and you fight." said Sherlock. "Sherlock, he has powers from the negaverse now." said Sailor Sun. "He will still make the same mistakes he made when we faught before." said Sherlock. "Sherlock, don't fight him alone, I don't wanna lose you." said John. "Aww, how sweet, you make me wanna gag." said Moriarty. "He's not fighting alone. I will fight you too Moriarty." said Tuxedo Mask. Sherlock knew Darien had his(Sherlock's) stubborness and he was not going to back down. "Please be careful, both of you." said Sailor Moon.

"So Sherlock and his little son are going to fight me. How fun." said Moriarty as he threw a shadow ball at Sherlock and Tuxedo Mask who dodged. Sherlock had his gun while Tuxedo Mask had his roses and cane. Back and forth they faught while John and Sailor Moon watched worringly. Both hoping Darien and Sherlock will be okay. Tuxedo Mask and Sherlock dodged attack after attack. Sherlock shot at Moriarty and Tuxedo Mask threw his roses at Moriarty. But Moriarty dodged the bullets and roses each time.

Moriarty stopped fighting and smirked. "Well it seems our final battle will have to wait." said Moriarty as he disappeared. Sherlock glared at the spot Moriarty disappeared from. "Why did he leave?" Sailor Sun asked. "There's no telling." said Sherlock. "John, do you smell that?" Sherlock asked. "Smell what?" Sailor Moon asked. Sherlock didn't answer. Instead he walked out of the classroom and over to one of the shoe lockers. "John, keep the others back." said Sherlock. "Why?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Sherlock shook his head and opened the locker. Inside was a head and not just any head.

"Ms. Haruna." said Sailor Moon in shock. "John." said Sherlock. "I'm on it." said John as he pulled out his cell phone and called the police. None of the inner scouts could believe it. Sailor Sun had tears in her eyes as did the other inners. Soon the police arrived and after questioning the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow, Sun King, Sun Queen, Helios, Sherlock and John. Sherlock deduced what Ms. Haruna was killed with(a dark sword) and what happened to her body(it was in the next shoe locker), when she was killed(at the end of yesterday's school day),why she was killed(so the killer had a reason to be in her classroom), and how(he tricked her into meeting him in one of the non-used classrooms and killed her there).

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, and Kayla were very shooken up. Miss. H. as she was dubbed by her students were their favorite teacher and it was a shock that they would never see her again. "Daddy, why did Moriarty have to kill Ms.H." Serena asked Ken Tuskino. Everyone decide that while Moriarty was loose that they would all stay at one house. It was decided that since Kayla's house was larger they would all stay there. So Serena, Sammy and their parents were staying in one room. "I don't know Serena. He's just that evil." said Mr. Tuskino.

Luckly the next week a new teacher had been found and he was very familar to Kayla. As the school bell rang the students in the classroom looked around for their teacher. "Who is everybody looking for?" A familar voice next to Kayla's ear whispered. Kayla's eyes widen as she turned her head. "Alexander!" yelled Kayla as she hugged a man with blond hair in a pony tail and green eyes. "Hello Kay-kay" said Alexander. "Alex, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled Kayla as she bopped him in the head. "Um, Kayla who's he?" Serena asked. "Oh yeah, Alex meet my friends Serena Tuskino, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Kath O'Reiley." said Kayla as she introduced Alex to her friends. "Guys, meet Alexander Marcus Damon, my brother." said Kayla smiling. "Brother, you never told us you had a brother and where has he been?" Amy said and asked.

"Alex lives out of town. Plus with all the stuff that's been going on I forgot." said Kayla bashfully. "I just moved back and am now your teacher Kay-Kay." said and teased Alex. "Alex, you have 5 seconds to run before I hurt you." said Kayla. "Now, now, Kayla, you wouldn't hurt your favorite older brother now would you?" Alex asked as he slowly backed away from Kayla's desk as Kayla got up smirking. "Who's says your my favorite?" Kayla joked as she began to chase Alex.

Marcus and Thomas were glad Alex was home for good. Of course Kayla had to tell him everything about meeting the sailor scouts and becoming one, meeting the minis their trip to the digital world, Berlyn and Berla, everything. When Kayla finished her story she looked at Alex worringly. "I'm gone for two years and you go and become a hero not once but twice, start dating C.P. and meet your and C.P.'s future kids and met your favorite detective. Kayla what am I going to do with you?" Alex asked. Kayla smiled. "I don't know." said Kayla.

Alex smiled. "So C.P., just to make it clear brake my sister's heart and I will kill you." Alex told C.P. "No prob Alex, I love Kayla with all my heart." said C.P. "That's what I like to hear." said Alex. "So Alex, any boyfriends I need to know about?" Kayla asked. "Sadly no." said Alex. "I'm sure you will find one soon." said Kayla. Alex smiled.

Soon Kayla's friends and classmates got used to Alex as a friend(Kayla's friends) and a teacher(Kayla's classmates). Of course Alex had some strange ways to wake up Serena if she fell asleep in class. Serena had fallen asleep in class again. The night before Berla thought it would be fun to send a youma to terrorize the park at 9:00pm. The fight didn't end until 3:00am. Kayla looked at her brother curiously. Alex just smirk as he walked over to his desk and picked up a heavy book, walked over to Serena's desk and dropped right in front of her. Causing her to jump as well as the rest of the class except for Kayla who knew what he was doing.

"Glad you could join us Serena." said Alex still smirking. "Alex, you didn't have to frighten the whole classroom." said Kayla. "Aww, but Kay-Kay that was so much fun." said Alex. "Alex, run." said Kayla as she stood up from her desk. "Uh-oh." said Alex as he took off, running around the classroom with Kayla right behind him. Soon it was lunch time and the inners and Alex were eating under the Sakura Tree. "So Alex, where have you been this whole time, we know Kayla and your parents are from America. Is that where you were too?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I was actually in New York. I thought I had found my true love as my sister would say. But it didn't work out so I decided to move back here to live with my family again." said Alex. Kayla smiled at her brother. "I remember." said Kayla as she growled. "Calm down Kayla, I let Agua take care of him." said Alex. "Alex, you didn't." said Kayla. "Of course not Kayla. Mom, Dad, Agumon and Gaomon would kill me." said Alex. "So what did you do?" Lita asked. "You don't wanna now." said Alex and Kayla sadly.

+With Berla+

"So Kalenity's brother is in town. Why don't we give him a warm welcome my love." said Berla as she looked at the thrown next to her. "My what a devine idea my love." said Moriarty. "And I know just the person." said Berla. "Kurata!" yelled Berla. "Yes, my queen." said Kurata as he appeared in the room and bowed. "I want you, Angel and your Gizumon to go and take care of the sailor twits and their friends." said Berla. "Yes, my queen." said Kurata as he disappeared.

+With the scouts+

Kayla, Marcus, Thomas and Alex couldn't believe it. Gizumon AT and Gizumon XT everywhere. Not only did Luna tell the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow and Helios about the Gizumon at the park but Commander Sampson told Yoshi, Keenan, Marcus, Thomas, Spencer, Alex, and Kristy to help the sailor scouts and their allies destory the gizumon. Sherlock and John wanted to help too but Darien told them that it was too dangerous. So Sherlock and John stayed behind at D.A.T.S.

"Man, those things are more uglier then I imagined." said Sailor Sun. Marcus, Spencer, and Thomas looked at the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow, Helios, Kristy, and Alex. "I want you all to be careful. The Gizumon are very dangerous. They can kill anything human and digimon." said Spencer. "Don't worry Mr. Damon, we'll be careful." said Sailor Moon.

" DNA Charge Overdrive!" yelled Yoshi, Keenan, Marcus, and Thomas.

"Lalamon digivolve to Rosemon!" yelled Rosemon.

"Falcomon digivolve to Ravemon!" yelled Ravemon.

"Agumon digivolve to ShineGreymon!" yelled ShineGreymon.

"Gaomon digivolve to MirageGaogamon!" yelled MirageGaogamon.

Sailor Sun looked at Alex who nodded.

"DNA Full Charge!" yelled Sailor Sun and Alex.

"Wayamon digivolve to MachGaogamon." yelled MachGaogamon.

"Koromon digivolve to RizeGreymon." yelled RizeGreymon.

"DNA Full Charge!" yelled Kristy.

"Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon!" yelled Garudamon.


	26. Defeat the Gizumon army

The Gizumon saw them and attacked as did the scouts, knights, minis, digimon, Helios and Shadow. "Don't let them hit you!" yelled Spencer. Everyone nodded.  
>"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon<p>

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus

"Rainbow Arch Blast!" yelled Sailor Rainbow

"Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun

"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Sailor Uranus

"Submarine Reflection!" yelled Sailor Neptune

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto as they attacked the Gizumon.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury

"Mars Fire Ignite!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars

"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus

"Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow

"Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Mini Pluto

as they also attacked the Gizumon. Even the knights and mini knights plus Tuxedo Mask were attacking the Gizumon. "ALEX!" yelled Sailor Sun as she saw on of the Gizumon XTs launch an attack at her brother. No one would be able to get to him in time and he wouldn't be able to move in time to dodge it. 'No!' thought Marcus, Thomas, Kristy and Spencer. Suddenly the attack hit. When the smoke cleared Alex found himself in a strange man's arms and away from the attack. The man wore an outfit that looked like it came from Aladdin. He had on a turbin, a white vest and white pants with brown shoes. He also wore a white mask that covered his eyes and nose. He also had black hair to his neck in a pony tail. "Thank you, who are you?" Alex asked. "I am the Light Knight." said the man. "Alex, are you okay?" Marcus asked him. "Yes dad, if it wasn't for Light Knight I would be dead." said Alex.

"Thank you for saving my son." said Marcus as he shooked Light Knight's hand after he put Alex down. "I couldn't let some one as cute as him die." said Light Knight. Alex blushed. The Gizumon kept coming and coming no matter what anybody did. Even with the Light Knight's help the Gizumon kept coming. Sailor Sun looked around trying to find someway to stop the Gizumon once and for all. "Scouts, why don't we try Sailor Planet Attack." suggested Sailor Moon. The others nodded as they formed a circle and joined hands.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena as she started to glow.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru

"Sailor Planet Power!" yelled all 11 scouts.

The scouts' attack hit all the Gizumon at once destorying the foul things once and for all. "My perfect digimon destoryed! You brats will pay but not now." said Kurata as he disappeared. "Alex, are you alright?" Sailor Sun asked. "I am fine. Light Knight saved me." said Alex. "Thank you Light Knight." said Sailor Sun. "No Problem, as I told his father I couldn't let some one as cute as him die." said Light Knight as Alex blushed again. "Sailor Moon, you may call me an ally against Berla. Only someone as evil as her could even think about hurting a cutie like Alex." Light Knight told Sailor Moon as Alex kept blushing. "Will you please quit making me blush." Alex told Light Knight still blushing.

That night Kayla and Alex were watching one of their favorite movies, Disney's Hercules along with Aurora, Berlyn, Charlie and C.P. "I cna't believe you faught a hydra, Kayla." said Alex. " Yep, we had just returned from the Digital World when the Hydra decided to show up." said Kayla. "And you chopped off it's head." said Aurora. "You didn't. Didn't you reconized it?" Alex asked. "I did and I didn't reconized it since I haven't watched Hercules in a long time." said Kayla. "So Alex, what do you think of Light Knight, I know he causes you to blush, plus the look you give him is the same look Charlie gives Berlyn so spill, do you like Light Knight or what?" Kayla asked. "I, I, I, I don't know. I mean I just met the guy and I don't even know his real name." said Alex.

Kayla shook her head. "According to Serena when she first met Tuxedo Mask it was love at first sight. Just like the other scouts and their knights, mom and dad, Agumon and Gaomon, me and C.P., Rini and Helios and Charlie and Berlyn. You can't tell don't feel a little something for the man that saved your life." said Kayla. "I still don't know. I mean I thought I had found Mr. Right the first time. But you know what happened with that and now I'm not so sure." said Alex. Kayla looked at her older brother sadly. 'I hope you find your true love big brother.' thought Kayla.

When Alex saw that Kayla was asleep he carried her to her room and tucked her into to bed. Then he walked out the backdoor and jumped onto the roof. 'In a few days it will be the full moon. Why did I have to late getting home that night. I just hope mom, dad, and Kayla won't freak when I tell them the real reason why I moved back to Japan. After all maybe I can help Kayla with Berla. But what about this Light Knight character, can I trust him and fall in love with him? Maybe my life will get better now.' thought Alex.

Meanwhile a man about the same age as Alex looked up and sniffed the air. 'Soon my mate you will be mine again.' he thought. 


	27. A blast from Alex's past

It had been two weeks since the Gizumon fight and the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Helios and Alex were at the Baker Street Detective Agency talking to Sherlock about the recent animal attacks. The victim's bodys had been mauled by some strange beast. "It looks like a large canine made the bite marks around the victim's neck." said Sherlock as he looked at the crime scene photos. "You mean a dog could have killed those poor people?" Serena asked. "Something abit larger than your adverage dog I suspect." said Sherlock. "Do you think Berla could be behind this?" Berlyn asked. "No, this isn't Berla's style. The beast who did this is a lone wolf and he is leaving us a message with it's victims." said Sherlock.

"A message?" D.J. asked. "Yes, a message, you see all the victims were males with blond hair to their necks, and green eyes. Also the killer..." but before Sherlock could finish his sentance John intorupted him. "The killer did something very bad to them before he killed them." said John giving the teen alook that said he'll explain later. "You know all the victims look like Alex." said Marina as she looked at the photos and then at Alex. "Marina's right, the victims do resemble Alex a great deal." said John. "Do you think the killer could target Alex next?" Kayla asked.

"I am not sure, but just in case Alex, you are not to travel alone." said Sherlock. Alex looked at the photos and his eyes widen. "Alex, what's wrong?" Kayla asked. "I know who and what killed those people." said Alex. "Well, what did it?" John asked. "A werewolf." said Alex. "Impossible, werewolfs are just fairytails." said Sherlock. "They are real. The one who killed those people was the same person who did this." said Alex as he turned into a werewolf. "Alex?" Kayla asked worringly.

"It turned out my ex-boyfriend was a werewolf who needed a mate and decided that was me. When he found out I could have kids he tryed to..." said Alex as he began to cry. "Oh Alex, please tell me he didn't." said Kayla as she held her brother. "No, he didn't. I kicked him and ran. The next day I packed up my bags and returned here." said Alex as he unwolfed out. "Are you going to tell Marcus and Thomas?" John asked. "Yes, the full moon is in 5 days. During the full moon the wolf takes over." said Alex.

"So you believe this Mike person killed all those people?" Sherlock asked. "In order to draw me out, yes. He wants me to bear his cubs and that ain't happening." said Alex. "You got that right. There is no way I am letting that beast near you again." said Kayla, her eyes abright yellow. "Don't worry Kayla, we'll all protect Alex." said Serena. "NO! It's too dangerous. I don't know what I'd do if any of you got killed by him or worst." said Alex. "Big brother, I laugh in the face of danger. There is no way this creep is going to hurt anyone of us." said Kayla.

"Kayla, this is serious. Mike wouldn't care that your my sister. HE WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Alex. "Alex, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. With Mike on the loose, plus Berla and Moriarty after us you'll be in more danger than the rest of us." Kayla told Alex. "Kayla, I'm a werewolf, I can take care of myself." said Alex as he walked out of the Agency and began to sing.

"I know the sound of each rock and stone  
>And I embrace what others fear<br>You are not to roam  
>In this forgotten world<br>Just the likes of me are welcome here  
>Everything breathes<br>And I know each breath  
>For me it means life<br>For others it's death  
>It's perfectly balanced<br>Perfectly planned  
>More than enough<br>For this man  
>Like every tree<br>Stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky<br>I stand alone  
>I share my world<br>With no one else  
>All by myself<br>I stand alone  
>I've seen your world<br>With these very eyes  
>Don't come any closer<br>Don't even try  
>I've felt all the pain<br>And heard all the lies  
>But in my world<br>There's no compromise  
>Like every tree<br>Stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world  
>With no one else<br>All by myself  
>I stand alone<br>All by myself  
>I stand alone<br>All by myself  
>I stand alone."<p>

As Kayla heard her brother sing she sighed softly. "Alex, your not alone, not anymore." she whispered as she watched C.P. go after him. "ALEX, ALEX, WAIT UP!" yelled C.P. Alex turned around and faced C.P. "Why are you following me?" Alex asked. "You heard Sherlock, you're not to travel alone remember." said C.P. " I'm a werewolf remember. I can take care of myself. I don't need you guys to babysit me." said Alex as he began to walk away. "Alex, we're doing this because we care about you. It would break not only Kayla's heart, but your parent's hearts as well if Mike got a hold of you. Is that what you want?" C.P. asked as he begain to keep up with Alex. "No, it just I'm trying to protect them. Mike would do anything just to get his paws on me. He would even hurt my family just to get to me." said Alex. That's when they heard growling. "Alex, please tell me that was you." C.P. asked.

"No, but I know who it was." said Alex as he wolfed out. "Come out coward." yelled Alex. "Hello mate." said a man with short black hair and brown eyes, he was also wolfed out, as he came out of the shadows. "Mike!" growled Alex. "Hello love, did you enjoy the gifts I sent you?" Mike asked. "Gifts, you call mauled bodies gifts, your nuts. I can't believe you did all that or the fact that you followed me all the way here in the first place." said Alex. "Oh but love, I followed you here to protect you from all the crazys that roam the streets." said Mike. "You mean people like you." said Alex as he looked at C.P. who nodded and stepped into the shadows to transform.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed into the Sun Knight.

"You don't mean that my love. You know the full moon is in 5 days and that will be the perfect time for you to bare my pups." said Mike. "Or you could bare my pups now." said Mike as he walked closer and closer towards Alex suddenly a beam of white light hit Mike right in the back. "When someone says no, he or she means no. I am the Light Knight and your history." said Light Knight as he stepped off of the roof top. "This is between me and my mate so stay out of it." growled Mike. "Light Knight, get away. If you get bit you'll turn into a werewolf too." said Alex. "That is a chance I'm willing to take to save a cute creature like you." said Light Knight causing Alex to blush again. "Light Knight's right. Stay away from Alex, Mike. I am the Sun Knight and with the powers of the sun I will punish you." said the Sun Knight as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, my love looks like our love spot just got crowded. Time for me to split. But don't worry for I will be back in time for the full moon to make you mine." said Mike as he took off. "Thank you Light Knight and Sun Knight for saving me." said Alex. "No problem. I hate to see someone as cute as you get hurt by someone as beastly as him." said Light Knight as Alex turned a bright red. "You don't have to thank me. Sailor Sun and your parents would have killed me if that creature had harmed you." said Sun Knight. "Light Knight, please come back with us. I'm sure my sister would like to thank you for saving my life." said Alex. "I can not meet her tonight but I can meet her in the morning." said Light Knight. "Can you meet us at the Baker Street Detective Agency?" Alex asked. "It's a date." said Light Knight as he took Alex's hand in his and kissed Alex's hand and then disappeared leaving Alex's face turning a new shade of red. "You alright Alex, your face is all red?" Sun Knight asked. "Please tell me I did not agree to have a date with him?" Alex asked as he unwolfed out. "I'm not sure if that's considered a date or not. But I do know one thing and that my friend is that you are falling in love with Light Knight." said Sun Knight as he and Alex started to walk back to the agency. "My sister really needs to stop telling you everything." said Alex.

It didn't take long for C.P. and Alex to return to the Agency or for Kayla to lecture and check her brother for injurys. "Kayla, I'm sorry I worried you and I'm fine. If it wasn't for Sun Knight and Light Knight, Mike would have.." but before Alex could finish Kayla glared at him. "You see this is the reason why we don't want you traveling alone. Thank the stars Sun Knight and Light Knight were able to save you from that monster." said Kayla. "You're the older one, you're suppose to keep me from putting myself in danger not the other way around." said Kayla. "Kayla, calm down. Alex is fine and when the full moon comes we'll make sure Mike can't get his paws on Alex." said C.P. as he wraps his arms around Kayla's waist hoping to calm her down. "There is no way that, that, that monster is getting his hands on you." said Kayla. "Kayla, there is nothing I or anyone else can do to stop Mike unless someone else claims me as their mate." said Alex.

"But what about Light Knight? I can tell you really like him." Kayla asked. "I don't know Kayla. I don't even know if he has the same feelings for me that I have for him." said Alex. "Carpe Diem, remember." Kayla told Alex. "Alright, he's meeting me and you here tomorrow. I'll tell him then." said Alex. "Don't worry. I'm sure he must have some feelings for you." Kayla told her brother. "I hope your right sis." said Alex. 'I hope I am too.' thought Kayla.


	28. Alex finds true love and evil unites

The next day Alex was nervous. Today was the day he was going to tell his crush how he felt about him. The night before Alex told his parents about him being a werewolf and they were shocked at first but then they were okay with it. "Kayla, what if he doesn't show up or worse after I tell him he hits me. I don't know if I can do it Kayla." said Alex. "You never know Alex, he may like you back." said Kayla trying to calm her brother down. That's when Kayla noticed a man about the same age as Alex walk over to them. The man had black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes. He wore a purple tee-shirt, white pants and light brown shoes. "Hello, my name is Peter Ali, it's nice to meet you out of uniform Alex." said Peter as he took Alex's hand and kissed it. "Hello." said Alex blushingly.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Hello Peter, it's nice to meet you face to face. I'm sure my brother would say the same if he wasn't blushing madly." said Kayla. "Thank you for saving my brother from Mike last night. Now I will leave you two alone." said Kayla as she walked into the Agency leaving Alex to mumble about matchmaking sisters. Alex took a deep breath and looked at Peter. "Peter there's something I need to.." but before Alex could finish he found Peter's lips on his. 'He's kissing me!' thought Alex. When they broke apart Peter looked nervous. Alex smiled and kissed Peter. When they broke apart Peter smiled. "I guess I was so nervous about nothing." said Peter. "Me too." said Alex.

"Peter, if this is how you really feel about me than there's something I need to tell you." said Alex as he told Peter about how he needed a mate. "I hope I'm not rushing you." said Alex. "Don't worry Alex, I will gladly be your mate." said Peter. "Really?" Alex asked with hope in his eyes. "Really." said Peter. Alex smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek. As soon as they walked inside the Agency hand in hand Kayla smiled and hugged them both.

+With Berla+

Mike had made a deal with Berla. "My mate for the demise of the sailor scouts and their allies. You got a deal Berla." said Mike as he grinned showing off his sharp teath. "I'm glad we made a deal Mike, those brats have been a thorn in my side for too long." said Berla. "Do not fret Queen Berla, I will teach those brats a lesson." said Mike as he began to howl. 'Only 4 days until I take what is rightfully mine.' thought Mike.

+with the scouts.+

It had been two days since Alex and Peter got together and Alex made Peter his mate, and Mike hadn't made any more appearances. In order to keep an eye on Alex when he taught at the high school Peter became Alex's assistant. At the moment the whole gang was at the Agency for a scout meeting. "Guys Darien and I have decided to move up the wedding." said Serena. "Why?" Raye asked. "So that way we can focus on defeating Berla instead of defeating Berla and planing the wedding at the same time." said Darien. "Are you really sure you two want to move up the wedding?" John asked. "Yes, that way we can have something good happen before we have to battle Berla." said Serena. The scouts, knights, minis, and their allies nodded. It would be good to go ahead and have the wedding. "So when are you guys having the wedding now?" Kayla asked.

"In two weeks, we got everything done except for the music." said Serena as she looked at Raye, Lita, and Kayla. "No way jose, I am not singing." said Kayla knowing what Serena wanted. "Come on Kayla, please!" Serena asked as she did the puppy eyes.

"Fine Serena, I'll sing with Raye and Lita at yours and Darien's wedding." said Kayla. "Thank you." Serena told Kayla, Raye and Lita. "Hey Kayla why don't you sing a song for us now?" It's been years since I last heard you sing." said Alex. "I don't know." said Kayla nervously. "Come on Kayla, you've sung for us before." said Mina. "Alright, I'll sing." said Kayla. "Well Alex used to sing this to me when we were little when ever I got scared." said Kayla as she began to sing:

Kayla: I have often dreamed

of a far off place

where a great warm welcome

will be waiting for me

where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

and a voice keeps sayin' this

is where I'm ment to be

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know every mile

will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

to feel like I

Belong!

I am on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow, I'll be strong

I know every mile

will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

To find where I belong

I will beat the odds

I can go the distance

I will face the world

Fearless, Proud, and Strong

I will please the gods

I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome

right where I

belong!"

When Kayla finished singing everyone started clapping. Kayla blushed. "So Peter when are you and Alex going to get married?" Kayla asked. Peter blushed as he got down on one knee and took out a small black box and opened it. Inside the box was a diamond ring. "I know I'm your mate as far as the wolf goes, but I would like to bee your husband as well. Alexander Marcus Damon, will you marry me?" Peter asked. "Yes, Peter I will marry you." said Alex as he hugged and kissed Peter. Peter smiled as he put the ring on Alex's finger.

Kayla was very happy for her brother. Alex had finally found his true love.


	29. Irene Adler and Princess Kalenity

"So when's the wedding big brother?" Kayla asked. Alex looked at Peter and then he looked at Kayla. "We'll get married after we take care of Berla and her allies." said Alex as Peter agreed with him. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and screaming coming from downstairs. "That was mom." said Darien. So the scouts, knights, minis, Alex, Peter, Berlyn, and Helios raced down stairs with Darien who was leading the way. When they got downstairs the gang was shocked. Sherlock was standing in front of John(who's leg was bleeding) aiming a gun at the woman in front of him.

Kayla's eyes turned yellow as she glared at the woman. "Kayla, who's that?" Darien asked. "Darien, why don't you and Amy go help John while I go help Sherlock with Irene Adler." said Kayla as she inched towards Irene. Luckly Irene didn't notice Kayla yet but Sherlock did and gave her a look that said take the others back up stairs. Kayla shook her head and almost had the gun until Irene caught her. "Well, well, well, another one of Sherlock's little friends, well let's see how well she dances." said Irene as she began to shoot at Kayla and taking her eyes off of Sherlock and a mad Alex. Both Sherlock and Alex went after Irene will Darien help John and Amy went over to Kayla who was knocked out.

As soon as Alex and Sherlock had captured Irene, Kayla and John had been taken to D.A.T.S. where John was put in a cast and Kayla was taken care of. Now two days later and the group was still at D.A.T.S waiting for any word on how Kayla was doing. "She'll wake up soon, won't she?" A scared Alex asked Thomas. "You know Kayla, she'll be up and about before you know it." said Thomas. "I hope." said Alex. Meanwhile C.P. was in Kayla's room at D.A.T.S. talking to her. "Come on my wind, you've got to wake up. You've got everyone worried including me. Come on Kay, you know no one is going to get married until you wake up. So come on, wake up and show me those beautiful brown eyes that I love so much." said C.P. When C.P. saw Kayla's eyes open he smiled.

"Sir Charles, where are we?" Kayla asked. "What do you last remember and what's your name?" C.P. asked. "Well, after saying good night to mother and father in the thrown room I walked to my room and went to bed and I wake up here and I am Princess Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom, you know that. So again where are we Charles?" Kalenity asked. "Um, why don't I get the king and queen and let them tell you." said C.P. "Alright than." said Kalenity. C.P. nodded and ran out the room and straight to the gang. "Okay guys, good news, Kayla's awake, bad news, she thinks she's still Kalenity and it's still the Silver Mil." said C.P. "What are we going to do?" Serena asked hoping someone had an idea.

"We can keep Kayla at D.A.T.S until her memory returns and we are going to have to act and dress like we did during the Silver Mil." said Marcus. Everyone agreed and Marcus and Thomas transformed into King Masaru and Queen Tohma and went to see Kalenity.

"Mother, Father, where are we?" Kalenity asked. Masaru and Tohma looked at each other and then at Kalenity. " 'Renity thought it would be a good idea for us to visit Edymion at his kingdom on Earth." said Tohma. "She also thought it would be a good idea for Sir Charles to come with us." said Masaru. "But what about Beryl and her forces?" Kalenity asked. "Mother told us to deguise our selves as commoners." said Serena as she walked into the room. "You're here too Serenity?" Kalenity asked. "Of course. I had to beg mother to let me come and see the difference between the flowers on the Earth and the flowers on the Moon." said Serena. "Serenity, you just wanted to come to see Edymion didn't you." said Kalenity in a don't lie to me voice.

"You know me too well cousin." said Serena. "Mother, is Apolyn here too?" Kalenity asked Tohma. "Yes, and so is his fiancé Prince Pete." said Tohma. Kalenity smiled. "I am glad Apolyn was able to bring Pete with him. You know how Apolyn gets if he is away from Pete for too long." said Kalenity. Tohma, Masaru, and Serenity nodded. "So Serenity, what do the commoners on Earth wear?" Kalenity asked. "Well they don't wear pettycoats and corsets. So you don't have to worry about those." said Serena as she handed Kalenity a dress with flowers all over it and white sandles. "How very different." said Kalenity as she took the dress and looked at it.

"How do you put it on? There is no zipper." Kalenity asked. "I'll help you Kalenity, the rest of you can leave the room." said Tohma. Serena and Masaru nodded. After they left the room Marcus powered down and followed Serena back into the waiting room. "C.P. was right all Kayla remembers is the Silver Mil. Right now she thinks that Queen Serenity let me, Thomas, Serena and C.P. come to Earth to visit Darien and his kingdom." said Marcus. "Did Kayla asked about Beryl?" Amy asked.

"Yep, we told her that we had to dress like commoners so that Beryl wouldn't find us." said Marcus. "So where's Thomas?" Darien asked. "He's helping Kayla." said Marcus. "It turns out Alex and Peter were Prince Apolyn of the Sun Kingdom and Kalenity's older brother and Prince Pete of the Light Kingdom during the Silver Mil. and they were engaged to each other." said Marcus. "I remember. King Masaru and his best friend King Tyler who was Pete's father arranged a marrage between the two princes to unite the kingdoms. At first the two princes didn't get along at all. Every summer King Tyler would bring Pete to the Sun Kingdom in hopes that he would fall in love with Apolyn and every summer they would fight. Both kingdoms, myself and Kalenity thought it was funny how the two princes would avoid each other. Until one summer Beryl arrived and had her gaurds kill King Tyler and his son. Pete was able to get away and find Masaru. After that Apolyn and Pete started to get along better and fall in love. During the final battle Apolyn and Pete faught side by side and were killed by Beryl herself." said Sunny.

"Wow, sounds like a fairy tale." said Alex. "Yeah, I don't even remember any of it. I wish I did though." said Peter. "Well I know one thing." said Alex. "What's that?" Peter asked. "We get a second chance to be in love and make new memorys and I for one am not going to waste it." said Alex as he hugged Peter. "You're right. But right now we have to act like our past selves until Kayla returns to normal." said Peter. "Which means you both should act like you always do. Except Peter is Pete and Alex is Apolyn." said Sunny.

"Got it." said Peter and Alex. "One question, how are we going to explain about the minis, Berlyn, Helios, Sherlock and John?" Greg asked. "Easy, Kalenity and rest of Serenity's court was taught about time travel and about the Gaurdian of Dream so we'll explain that they are from the future and that Helios is here to help us with Beryl. As for Berlyn we'll say he is a knight in training under Charles and Sherlock and John were around during the Silver Mil as well. Sherlock was King Basil and John was Queen Dawson of Earth and Prince Edymion's parents." said Artemis. "I'll call mom and dad and let them know what is going on." said Darien as he opened his cell and called them. "So what does a knight in training do exactlly?" Berlyn asked. "Well you would be called a Squire and you'd protect Sir Charles, rescue him in case he gets captured, and bring him things if asked such as food, clothing and tools." said Luna. "Wow, and you all did these kinds of things during the Silver Mil.?" Berlyn asked. "Yep, atleast from what we remember. Only Luna, Artemis, Sunny and Clover know for sure." said Chad.

It didn't take long for Kalenity and Tohma to join the others and Kalenity was introduced to the minis, Helios, and Berlyn. "I didn't know you wanted to train a squire Charles." said Kalenity. "Well at first I didn't want to but when I noticed he didn't have a family I decided to take him in and train him to be a knight." said Charles. "It is nice to meet you Princess." said Berlyn as he took Kalenity's hand and kissed the top of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Squire Berlyn." said Kalenity as she curtsied.

As the days passed the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Alex, Peter, Helios, cats, Sherlock, John and the D.A.T.S. team hoped that Kayla would have her memory back soon. "There has to be something we can do." Aurora asked. Kalenity taking a nap so the gang had decided to meet at the Temple. "We could try what you minis did before. Maybe a song could bring her memory back." suggested Ken. "What kind of song?" Greg asked. "Well there was one song Kayla loved to sing when she was 14." said Thomas.

"I remember, Kayla loved to sing that song when we were in the Digital World." said C.P. "Wasn't that the same song she sang for the baby digimon in New Beganings Village?" Bokomon asked. "Yep, it's Kayla's favorite song. I used to sing it to her all the time and then we would sing it together." said Alex.

"So what song is it?" Serena asked. "Well it's the first three songs of Hercules. The Gospel Truth. Kayla and I would always sing along with the tape. Kayla would even dance along with the muses. She loved that song and I bet she still does." said Alex. "So you're going to sing the song to Kaleniy and hope Kayla returns?" C.P. asked. "Nope, both me and you are going to sing the song and hope Kayla returns." said Alex smiling.

"Are you sure this will work Alex?" C.P. asked as he and Alex were walking to the room Kalenity was staying in. "It's worth a shot." said Alex as he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked. "It's me and Sir Charles, Kalenity." said Apolyn. "Come in." said Kalenity as she opened the door and Charles and Apolyn walked into the room. "Hey Kalenity would you like to hear a song?" Apolyn asked. "Sure." said Kalenity. Apolyn and Charles smiled and began to sing.

Apolyn and Charles: Back when the world was

new

The planet earth was

down on it's luck

And everywhere gigantic brutes

called titans ran amok

It was a nasty place

there was a mess

whereever you stepped

where chaos reigned and

earthquakes and volcanoes never

slept

And then along came

Zeus

He hurled his thunderbolt

he zapped

locked those suckers in a vault

they're trapped

and on his own

stopped

chaos in it's tracks

and that's the gospel truth the

guy was too type A to just relax

and that's the

world's first dish

Zeus tamed the globe

while still in his youth

though, honey, it may seem inposs'ble

that's the gospel truth

on MT. Olympus life was

neat and

smooth as sweet vermough

though, honey, it may seem

imposs'ble

that's the Gospel Truth

Alex: If there's one god

you don't want

to get steamed up

It's Hades, cause

he had an evil

plan

He ran the

Underworld

But thought the

Dead were dull

and uncouth

He was as mean

as he was

ruthless

And that's the

Gospel Truth

He had a plan to

shake things up

And that's the

Gospel Truth

C.P.: Young Herc

was mortal now

But since he did

not drink the

last drop

Kayla: He still retained

his godlike

strength

So thank his

lucky star

But Zeus and

Hera wept

Because their

son could never

come home

They'd have to

watch their

precious baby

Grow up

from afar

Though Hades'

horrid plan

Was hatched

before Herc cut

his first tooth

The boy grew

stronger ev'ry

day and

That's the

gospel truth."

When Kayla finished singing Alex looked at her. "Kay-Kay?" Alex asked.


	30. A royal wedding and old friends return

"Alexander, RUN!" yelled Kayla. But before she could chase him C.P. wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Thank the stars you're back Kayla." said C.P. "C.P., did I go some where?" Kayla asked. "What's the last thing you remember?" Alex asked Kayla. "We were at the Agency with the gang when we heard a gunshot and John scream. Then we ran downstairs and John had been shot by Irene Adler who was pointing a gun at Sherlock and then the rest is blank." said Kayla. So Alex and C.P. filled Kayla in on everything that happened in the past week.

"Wow, sorry I've been so much trouble." said Kayla. "It's okay sis, we're family and we have to stick together through the good and the bad." said Alex. Kayla smiled as C.P. let her go and she hugged Alex. "Thanks Alex." said Kayla.

Soon the guests for the wedding were starting to arrive starting with the ones who lived far away. Kayla had just finished practicing her music in the park and was on her way home when she bumped into a man and a woman. Both had redish brownish hair and brown eyes and were wearing some strange clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you both." said Kayla. "That's okay, I'm Alan Granger and this is my sister Ann." said Alan as he introduced himself and his sister. "I'm Kayla Damon and my friend Serena told me all about you two." said Kayla. "Since you know Serena, could you take us to her?" Ann asked. Kayla nodded.

Soon Kayla, Alan, and Ann arrived at Cherry Hill Temple and Serena was very glad to see her old friends again. Of course Serena caught Alan and Ann up on who was who. Soon the big day arrived and Serena and Darien were both very nervous. As the guests arrived at the Temple Kayla who was wearing a yellow gown with straps, yellow flat shoes, and had yellow ribbons in her braids began to sing.

Kayla: There's a party here in

Tokyo

There's excitement in the air

People pouring in from near

and

far

'Cause Serena and Darien

are gonna have a weddin'

There's a party here in

Tokyo

Ev'rybody will be there

So if you're an alien or

a human

Do something with

your hair!

You mustn't wear an outfit

that's naughty

A shirt that's unravelling

just won't do

No earrings that are

tasteless or gaudy

There's a party here in

Tokyo

So I'm goin' to paint

the town

if you want to see what

colors are

Follow me around

Guests and Kayla: Serena's gettin' married

And it's gonna be the

wedding of the century

Kayla: My buddy's gettin'

married and you're

gonna see

Just how much I can do

You've heard of your Safari

Bar Mitzvahs

You've all been to a luau

sweetsixteen

well none of them compare

to what this is

The food'll be great, by

evening you'll be bursting

Raye who was wearing a red dress just like Kayla's and had her hair in a long braid and she wore red heels began to sing: There's a party here in

Tokyo

And it's got us all aglow

Kayla: Now we take you down to

the temple

where ev'ryone has

celebrated all night long

Without Beryl and all of

her malice

Ev'rybody is happy! What

could possibly fo wrong?

(Unknown to the scouts, knights, minis, and the rest Irene and a group of youma had snuck into the wedding was was hiding.)

Youma:There's a party here in

Tokyo

And we're gonna hurt

them all

Irene: While they're all eating

Create a small disturbance

I'll sneak up from behind

and defeat Serenity

Lita who was wearing a green dress like Kayla and Raye's, her hair in it's usual style and she had on green flat shoes began to sing: There's a party here in

Tokyo

And i've been cooking all night long

I can't wait until thay say I' do

Kayla: We've ordered just a few

tasteful flowers

And valets who will

carefully park for you

we've all been dressing for hours

Serena looks so lovely

and so grown up too

There's a party here in

Tokyo

Guests are filling up

the room

But there's something

missing, Yes, a-ha!

Andrew who was wearing a black tux with an orange rose: Where is the groom?

+With Darien and the other knights who was at the other end of the Temple+

Darien who was wearing a black tuxedo with a rose: There's a party here in

Tokyo

And the party's all for me and Serena

Just look, you guys, at

where we are,

And how our dreams have

come to be!

+With Serena and the scouts+

Serena who was wearing a white wedding dress with with flowers in her hair and white heels.: There's a party here in

Tokyo

And I can't believe it's

true

After all this waiting, here

we are

We'll finally get to say "I do!"

+With Darien+

Darien: I never, ever had a real

family

Serena: I never, ever had a real

true love

Both: Someone who could just

understand me

Greg who was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue rose: Hey, c'mon, Darien, this

wedding has gotta began

Richard who was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey rose: There's a party here in

Tokyo

And it's starting right

away

Let's getcha dressed

'cause you're one of the stars!

Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!

Darien smiled at his friends as they walked over to the main area where Serena and Darien would take their vows and Helios who would marry them waited.

The scouts and knights: Darien and Serena's gettin' married

and it's gonna be

The wedding of the

century

Amazing how they

could've come so far

Kayla: They're finally gettin' married

Andrew: They're finally gettin' married

Youma: They're finally gettin' destoryed

Lita: They're finally gettin' married

Serena: We're finally gettin' married

Darien: We're finally gettin' married

All the scouts and knights: They're finally gettin'

married!

At the party in

Tokyo..!

Darien stood in front of Helios while the knights were right next to him(Darien). Next Rini walked down the aisle throwing rose petals and then one by one the scouts and Molly walked down the aisle. First was Molly in the same dress as Kayla only in pink, she had her hair in it's usual style only the bow was pink and she had on pink flat shoes, Next was Amy in the same dress as Kayla only in light blue, she wore light blue heels, and she had a light blue bow in her hair, next was Raye, then Lita, then Mina wearing a dress just like Kayla's only in orange, orange flat shoes and she had her red bow in her hair, next was Kath who wore a rainbow dress, rainbow colored flat shoes and she had her clips in her hair, than Kayla, Amara who wore a black tux with a dark blue rose, Michelle who was wearing a dark green dress, dark green heals and had her hair in a dark green ribbon, Trista who was wearing a grey dress, and grey heals, then Hotaru who was wearing a purple dress with purple flat shoes and she had purple clips in her hair and last but not least was Serena who was being walked down the aisle by Ken Tuskino.

'She's beauitful.' thought Darien. Ken smiled as he gave Serena's hand to Darien. "We are gather here today to finally wed these two. Darien Mycroft Watson-Holmes do you take Serena Tuskino as your lawfully wedded wife?" Helios asked.

"I do." said Darien

"Serena Tuskino, do you take Darien Watson-Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband?" Helios asked.

"I do." said Serena.

"Now the rings." said Helios as Luna and Artemis walked down the asle with pillows on their backs and Luna walked over to Darien and Artemis walked over to Serena. Luna had a silver ribbon round her neck and Artemis had a red tie round his neck. "Darien take the ring from Luna and say with this ring I thee wed." said Helios. Darien took the ring from Luna and smiled. "With this ring, I thee wed." said Darien as he put the ring on Serena's finger. "Now Serena take the ring from Artemis and say with this ring I thee wed." Serena took the ring from Artemis and smiled. "With this ring I thee wed." said Serena as she put the ring on Darien's finger. "Prince Edymion of the Earth Kingdom do you take Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom to be your wife under the eyes of the gods?" Helios asked as the scouts, knights, Darien's and Serena's clothes changed into the clothes they wore during the Silver Mil. "I do, may this unite our kingdoms." said Edymion. "Do you Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom take Prince Edymion of the Earth Kingdom to be your husband under the eyes of the gods?" Helios asked. "I do, may this unite our kingdoms." said Serenity. Helios then faced the scouts. "Sailor scouts, will you protect Prince Edymion as you protect Princess Serenity?" Helios asked. "We shall protect Prince Edymion with our lives." said the scouts. Helios then faced the knights. "Solar Knights, will you protect Princess Serenity as you protect Prince Edymion?" Helios asked. "We shall protect Princess Serenity with our lives." said the knights. Helios then faced Serena and Darien as the scouts, knights, Serena and Darien's clothes turned back to normal. "I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Helios. Darien smiled as he kissed Serena. When they broke apart Serena gasped. Standing behind Helios was Queen Serenity's spirit. "Edymion, Serenity, may you both live long and healthy lives together as you should have done long ago." said Queen Serenity's spirit. "We will mother." said Serena with tears in her eyes. Queen Serenity smiled as she disappeared. Everyone started clapping reminding Serena and Darien to be happy.

Soon everyone traveled outside so Serena and Darien could dance as a couple. 


	31. Wedding crashers and a mad bride

Kayla walked over to a small stage that was set up and looked at everyone. "Hi I'm Kayla Damon and this song really reminds me of Serena and Darien. Some of our friends are going to help me sing this." said Kayla as Rini, D.J., Luna(in human form) and Artemis(in human form) walked onto the stage. Rini and D.J. were wearing the same clothes Serena and Darien wore when they first meet as teens. Rini glared at small paper ball in her hand and threw it at D.J. "Oww, thanks alot Meatball Head." said D.J. "Jerk." said Rini. D.J. looked at her and began to sing.

D.J.: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all fall  
>I'll bet she doesnt wrestle, hunt or box<p>

Rini:He looks conceited

D.J.: What a total bummer

Both: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

D.J: So happy you could come  
>Rini: So happy to be here<p>

Both:How I'd like to run  
>Rini: This is not my idea<br>D.J.:This isn't my idea  
>Both:Of fun<p>

Luna:The children seem to get along quite nicely  
>Artemis:We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks<br>Luna: My dear Artemis, that's my point precisely  
>Artemis: It's such good parenting<br>Luna: And politics  
>Luna:So happy we agree<br>Artemis:I think we've got a deal  
>Luna:Darien's quite a catch<br>Artemis:This is my idea  
>Luna:This is my idea<br>Both:Of a match 

Rini glared as she took of her shoe and threw it at D.J. who glared right back at her.

Artemis as Rini hid behind Kayla:Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
>We can't keep Darien waiting<br>Rini: I haven't packed or washed my hair  
>And Artemis I get seasick<br>Luna as D.J. stuck his tounge at Rini: She soon will be arriving  
>Is that respect you're showing<p>

D.J.: You make me see her again  
>I swear I'm gonna be sick<p>

Artemis as Rini walked out from behind his back: One day Darien will be her intended  
>Luna: Splendid<p>

D.J. as he and Motiki who was wearing the same thing Andrew wore when Serena and Darien met as teens ran across the stage:We've tried all fall but we just can't lose her  
>Rini as she chased after them: Hey fellas, wait up!<br>Motiki: Quick, put on some speed  
>D.J.:When picking teams<br>Motiki:Or friends  
>D.J:I never choose her<br>Motiki:You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read  
>Rini:This really isn't fair <p>

Both boys:We really couldn't care  
>Rini as she bumped right into D.J. who had stopped along with Motiki:Boys, it's all or none<br>Rini as she walked back over to Artemis:This is not my idea  
>D.J. and Motiki:This isn't my idea<br>All three kids: Of fun

Marina, Raven, and Loral walked on stage wearing the same clothes Amy, Raye and Lita wore when they first met Serena began to sing: Long before they met  
>Darien and Serena<br>Were destined to be wedded  
>However anyone could see<br>The only point on which they didn't disagree  
>Was that the very thought of meeting<br>Was dreaded 

D.J.: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
>She's always flirting with the other guys<br>Motiki: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Ryo, Yuii, and Ben who were wearing the same clothes Greg, Chad, and Ken wore when they first met Serena walked on stage and began to sing:We need a royal wedding  
>I'd love to be invited<br>At least we'd get a holiday to rest our powers  
>Someday these two will marry<br>Two lands will be united  
>Artemis: What if Serena doesn't go for the merger?<br>Luna: Urge her!  
>Rini and D.J.: For as long as I remember<br>We've been told we'd someday wed  
>Every September<br>D.J.:All their pushing and annoying hints  
>Rini:I've got bruises with their fingerprints<br>D.J.:I can do much better I am sure  
>Rini:He's so immature <p>

Rini:I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
>I see inside him and my doubts are gone<br>D.J:She started out as such an ugly duckling  
>And somehow suddenly became a swan<br>Rini:So happy to be here  
>D.J:'Til now I never knew<br>It is you I've been dreaming of  
>Both: this is my idea of love.<p>

When the song ended everyone started clapping causing the singers to blush. "Like I said, from what I heard about how Serena and Darien met that song was a perfect way to destribe it. Hey Serena, Darien.." but before Kayla could finish the guests started screaming. A bunch of youma had appeared. "Scouts, transform!" yelled Serena.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.  
>"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath<p>

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista

"Scout Power!" yelled all 11 scouts

"You heard her knights as Darien took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Knight Power!" yelled all 8 knights.

"Come on minis, let's teach these baddies a lesson." said Rini. D.J. nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

D.J. raised a rose into the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 6 future knights.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn as he transformed. "Lights Transform!" yelled Peter as balls of light incircled him turning him into the Light Knight. Alex growled as he wolfed out. "Didn't anyone tell you creeps not to intrupt a wedding. I'm Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon as she pointed at the leader of the youma Irene Adler who was standing on the stage. "Don't forget us, we're the sailor scouts, "I am Sailor Mercury and on behalf of Mercury, I will"..said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars, I will"...said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter, I will" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus, I will" said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow, I will" said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, I will" said Sailor Sun.

"I am Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus, I will" said Sailor Uranus.

"I am Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune, I will" said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto, I will" said Sailor Pluto.

"I am Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn, I will" said Sailor Saturn.

"Punish you!" yelled all 10 scouts.

"Don't forget us, we're the mini scouts and you'll pay for crashing this wedding, I am Sailor Mini Moon and behalf of Crystal Tokyo..."

"I'm Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus of the future …"

"I'm Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the rainbow of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn of the future…"

"We'll punish you!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

"Sailor Mini Moon's right, From the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo! Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled

Mini Venus Knight.

"From the Kingdom of the Sun! Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight!" yelled Mini Sun Knight.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

"Can we see your invite, name's Tuxedo Mask and you'll pay for ruining this day." said Tuxedo Mask.

"He's right, "From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"With the power of the Sun! Sun Knight!" yelled Sun Knight.

"From the darkness of Saturn! Saturn Knight!" yelled Saturn Knight.

"From the timestream of Pluto! Pluto Knight!" yelled Pluto Knight.

"Colorfull as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight!" yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"And we'll make you pay for ruining this day." said the knights.


	32. Irene Adler gets burnt by the Sun

"You think you can stop me and my army Sailor twits, how laughable." said Irene. Alex growled at the woman who hurt his sister. "Put a muzzle on it." Irene told Alex. "What are you doing here Adler?" Sherlock asked. "Why Sherlock, you act like I'm not invited to the wedding of the Century." said Irene. "You and your youma are not." said Sailor Moon. "We're not, oh dear what a shame." Irene said sarcasticly. "Sailor Moon, let me handle Adler." Sailor Sun said as she glared at the woman on the stage. "Are sure, she's very dangerous." said Sailor Moon. "I'm possitive, I owe her for shooting me and John." said Sailor Sun as her eyes turned yellow. "Then let me help you dear girl, for like you said Adler shot John and for that she must pay." said Sherlock as he took out his gun. Sailor Sun nodded. 

"So you think you and Sherlock can stop me, how laughable." said Irene as she took out a gun of her own and shot at Sailor Sun and Sherlock who dodged the bullets. "Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she threw her disc at Irene's hands in order to make her let go of the gun. But Irene dodged the attack with the gun still in her hands and she continued to shoot at Sailor Sun and Sherlock who dodged all the bullets. Sailor Sun back flipped making sure not to get hit while Sherlock sidestepped each and every bullet. When Irene would shoot from the left Sherlock would go to the right. When Irene would shoot from the right Sherlock would go to the left.

Sun Knight and John couldn't even help Sailor Sun and Sherlock because BioRotosmon had decided she was going to fight them. "Serpent Ruin!" yelled BioRotosmon as she attacked Sun Knight and John who both dodged at the last minute. "Are you alright John?" Sun Knight asked. "I'm fine, did you get hit?" John asked. "Nope. But BioRotosmon is about to get hurt. Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as he attacked BioRotosmon who dodged the attack. John was not going to sit back and watch as he took out his gun and began to shoot at BioRotosmon who dodged the bullets. The rest of the scouts and knights plus the minis, Shadow, Light Knight, Marcus, Alex, and Thomas were protecting the guests from the youma. Even Alan, Ann, and Nephlite were fighting the youma.

"Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Irene as she dodged the attack by jumping off the stage and kicked Sailor Sun in the leg. Sailor Sun kicked her right back. Irene grabbed Sailor Sun's leg in midkick and started spining Sailor Sun around and when she let go of Sailor Sun's leg, Sailor Sun went flying straight into a wall. "Sailor Sun!" yelled Marcus, Thomas, Alex, Mini Sun Knight, Sun Knight, Sailor Mini Sun and Sunny.

When the dust cleared Sailor Sun looked mad as she cradled her arm. "Now you've made me mad." said Sailor Sun as her eyes turned yellow and started to glow. "I really didn't wanna do this but you left me no choice. Exacute Now Combine Evolution!" yelled Sailor Sun. "JetSilphymon!" yelled JetSilphymon as she glared at Irene. "I am JetSilphymon, the combined form of Kazemon and Zephyrmon and I'll punish you in the name of the Wind." said JetSilphymon. "I'd like to see you try." said Irene as she picked back up her gun and began to shoot at JetSilphymon. The wind digimon dodged the bullets with ease. "Ultra Turbulence!" yelled JetSilphymon as she attacked Irene. Irene dodged the attack and shot at JetSilphymon again. This time the wind digimon flew up into the air and launched another attack at Irene. Irene laughed as she dodged the attack. "Is that the best you can do sailor.." Irene's eyes widen as Sherlock shot her in the heart killing her once and for all. "That's for ruining my son's wedding." said Sherlock. Kayla smiled as she powered down back into Sailor Sun and went to help the other scouts.

Meanwhile John and Sun Knight were still fighting BioRotosmon. "Serpent Ruin!" yelled the evil digimon as she attacked John who dodged the attack and shot at BioRotosmon who dodged. "Sailor Sun's got the right idea." said Sun Knight. "Exacute Now Combine Evolution!" yelled Sun Knight. "Aldamon!" yelled Aldamon. "Atomic Inferno!" yelled Aldamon as he attacked BioRotosmon. The evil digmon dodged the attack but she didn't count on John shooting her in the heart killing her. BioRotosmon's body turned to dust. All the youma had been destoryed as well. After everyone had powered down Serena had walked back into the temple. "I hope she's alright." Kayla said as she began to help with the clean up. "I'll talk to her." said Darien as he began to head after Serena. "No, let me go, I know what she is going through." said John as he went after Serena.

Two hours later and the temple was back to normal. Serena and John had returned and helped to clean up. All of the guests left and now the gang was at the park after changing their clothes. "Kayla, what song were you going to sing before the wedding was interupted?" Serena asked. Kayla smiled and began to sing.

Kayla: Tale as old as

time

True as it can

be

(Darien and the knights minus C.P. took their true love's hands and began to dance. Marcus and Sherlock followed their lead and began to dance with Thomas and John respectively. Alex blushed as Peter took his hand and they along with Charlie, Berlyn, Helios, and Rini began to dance.)

Barely even

friends

Then somebody

bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little

change

Small to say

the least

Both a little scared

Neither one

prepared

Beauty and the

Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can

change

Learning you were

wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as

rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as

time

Song as old as

rhyme

Beauty and the

Beast."

When Kayla finished singing everyone stopped dancing and began clapping causing Kayla to blush.

+Berla+

"Those brats, I almost had them in my grasp but then they faught back. What am I to do?" Berla asked. "My dear there is one person who I believe can destory them if we give her power." said Moriarty. "And who my dear is that?" Berla asked. "Mary Morstan. She was put in an institution for the insane because she thought Sherlock was brainwashing John Watson into loving him, tried to kill Sherlock as well when she found out John was with child. She even came to me to get rid of Sherlock and the baby so she could have Dr. Watson. When she was arrested she was put in the institution. She is still there today if I am not mistaken." said Moriarty. "She won't be for long." said Berla as she began to laugh. "Mike!" yelled Berla. "Yes, Berla." said Mike as he appeared.

"In two days time you and a woman named Mary Morstan will capture Kalenity, Apolyn and Dawson and bring them here." said Berla. "Who?" Mike asked. "You know them better as Kayla and Alex Damon and John Watson-Holmes." said Berla. "My mate will be mine and his sister will watch as I mate with him." said Mike happily as he began to howl.


	33. Mary Morstan

It had been two weeks since Darien and Serena's wedding and Kayla was on her way to the temple when she was stopped by Mike and a strange woman. "Mike." said Kayla. "Hello Kayla, where is your lovely brother?" Alex asked. "None of your busness." said Kayla. Mike growled as he wolfed out. "I am Alpha. Your brother is my mate and you will respect me or else when I finally have my mate you will never see him again." said Mike. "Stay away from my brother. Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed. Mike growled as he kicked Sailor Sun who dodged and tried to kick him bakc but he grabbed her leg and twisted it. "Oww!" yelled Sailor Sun as he let go.

Sailor Sun was about to attack him when the woman grabbed Sailor Sun's arms and pinned them to her back. Mike grinned as he took out a bottle and poured the contents down Sailor Sun's thoat forcing her to drink the liquid and causing her to fall asleep and power down. Kayla wasn't the only one who was kidnapped. So was John and Alex. Sherlock and the gang checked The Damon household and John's office at D.A.T.S. for clues and Sherlock deduced that Mike and an unknown woman kidnapped Kayla, John and Alex. "But why would Mike kidnap John and Kayla when all he wants is Alex?" Aurora asked. "That my dear is elementry. Mike is clearly helping Berla get rid of us so that he can finally have Alex." said Sherlock.

+Unknown+

Kayla opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. 'Great not only was I kidnapped again but this time I'm chained to a wall in a dungeon.' thought Kayla. Kayla's eyes widen as she saw John and Alex chained up also. "ALEX, JOHN, WAKE UP!" yelled Kayla. John and Alex woke up instantly and looked around the room. "Kayla where are we?" Alex asked. "I don't know. I think we're in some sort of dungeon." said Kayla. John looked around and tried to figure out how he, Kayla, and Alex ended up in a strange dungeon. "Kayla, Alex, what are the last things you two remember?" John asked. "Well I was on my way to the temple to meet the others when I was stopped bt Mike and a strange woman. Mike asked about Alex and then we faught. I was about to attack him when the strange woman pinned my arms to my back and Mike pour some strange liquid down my thoat that caused me to fall asleep." said Kayla.

"The strange woman came after me as well and knocked me out with something very heavy after I thought she need help." said Alex. "Do either of you remember what the woman looked like?" John asked. Kayla nodded and described what the woman looked like. "That sounds like a woman Sherlock and I once knewname Mary Morstan." said John. "What happened to her?" the siblings asked. "When Sherlock and I first started dating Miss. Morstan came to us with a case. All through out the case Miss. Morstan kept flirting with me. I knew what she was doing and payed her no mind. At the end of the case she asked me out on a date right in front of Sherlock. I told her no and that I was already dating someone. When she asked who Sherlock kissed me right then and there." said John. "I bet she didn't like that." said Kayla. "She didn't, she glared at Sherlock and asked why would I even date a freak like him. I told her that he was not a freak and that she should leave.

That's when she started stalking me and sending Sherlock some very disturbing things. It got so bad that we had to have Lestrade place a restraining order on her. She even crashed Sherlock's and my wedding claiming she was pregnant with my child." said John. "What happened to the child?" Kayla asked. "There was no child. She had phantom pregnancy. I believe her breaking point was when she found out I was pregnant with Darien. Sherlock still believes that it was Miss. Morstan that told Moriarty about Darien. But he never found any proof. The last time I heard about her, she was sent to the institution for the insane in America." said John. "You don't think Berla could have freed Miss. Morstan do you?" Alex asked. "I actually freed poor Miss. Morstan." said Moriarty as he walked into the dungeon. "Moriarty." hissed Kayla and John as Alex growled at him. "What a warm welcome." said Moriarty.

"Let us go now Moriarty!" yelled Kayla. "Now why would I let you three go when there are two people who really want to see you three." said Moriarty as Mike and the woman now known as Mary Morstan walked into the dungeon. "Hello Johnny. Long time no see." said Mary Motstan as she walked over to John and grabbed his head. "Arn't you going to say anything to me?" Mary asked John who glared and spat at her. "Now that wasn't very nice Johnny." said Mary as she smaked him causing him to have a scar across his eye. "Leave him alone you witch!" yelled Kayla. Mary let go of John and walked over to Kayla. "In my day little girls who weren't quiet and respectful were punished." said Mary as she took a knife from her boot and cut a long line from Kayla's right wrist to her elbow causing her to scream. "KAYLA!" yelled John and Alex. Mike smirked as he walked over to Kayla and licked her right arm where the cut was.

"Get away from her you monster!" yelled John and Alex. "Get away from me you beast!" yelled Kayla. "Delicious. I wonder if you taste as sweet as your sister my mate." Mike told Alex as he licked his lips and walked over to Alex. Mike's eyes widen as he got closer to Alex. "Your pregnant with someone else's pups!" yelled Mike in anger. "Well you won't be for long." said Mike as he was about to attack Alex. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" yelled Kayla as pink energy encased her. "Exacute Ancient Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kayla as the energy digivolved her.

As she digivolved the chains around her arms and legs broke. When the lights disappeared standing where Kayla was chained up was a beautiful digimon. "I am Ancient Kazemon, the ancient spirit of the wind. You villians will not cause anymore harm. Rainbow Symphony!" yelled AncientKazemon as she attacked Mike, Mary, and Moriarty. AncientKazemon then freed Alex and John and began to fly out of the dungeon. Mike growled as he shook off the attack and was about ot attack AncientKazemon when he was shot in the right arm with a bullet and the left arm with an arrow thanks to Sherlock and Sun Knight respectivly. "Are you three all right?" Light Knight asked abit curious on who the digimon was that was carrying Alex and John and where Kayla was.

"I have a cut over my eye and Kayla has a cut over her right arm from her wrist to her elbow." said John who looked at Alex who nodded in return. "Light Knight, I will tell you the rest when we get to D.A.T.S." said Alex. Light Knight nodded. It didn't take Sherlock, John, Alex, Light Knight, AncientKazemon and Sun Knight to leave the castle where Kayla, Alex, and John were taken to and arrive at D.A.T.S. where Dr. Anderson took care of them. "Congradulations Alex, your going to have a baby." said Dr. Anderson. "Peter, we're going to be parents." said an excited Alex as Peter walked into the room after Dr. Anderson walked out of the room. Peter smiled and then he fainted. Kayla who followed Peter into the room smiled. "So it's true?" Kayla asked as she walked over to her brother with a healed arm. "It's true." said Alex happily causing Kayla to squeal and hug her brother gently.

Peter came to hearing Kayla squealing and hugged Alex after Kayla let her brother go. "Alex this is great." said Peter as he picked up Alex and spun him around. "Peter, Peter, please put me down before I get sick!" said Alex. "Sorry Alex." said Peter. "That's okay Peter, I'm as excited as you are." said Alex. "Do you two want me to bring mom and dad in here?" Kayla asked. Alex and Peter nodded. So Kayla left the room and returned with Marcus and Thomas. Marcus and Thomas were very excited that they were going to be grandparents.

Even Gaomon, Agumon, Waynamon, and Alex's Agumon were excited when Alex told them the news. As was the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Sherlock, John, Helios, Bokomon, Neemon, and the ghosts when Peter told them the news. But they also knew that they could not let Alex out of their sight for even a moment. There was no telling what Mike would do if he ever got his paws on Alex again.

+With Berla+

"I can't believe you let them get away!" Berla yelled at Mary and Mike. "It's his/her fault." said Mike and Mary as they blamed each other. "It's both your faults. Now Kalenity is more powerful then she was before." said Berla. "what do you want us do? It's not like we can bring Lucemon back to live and give him more power." said Mike. "What an idea! Kalenity and her little friends won't be able to fight back because it takes all of the spirits to fight Lucemon and there are only two left." said Berla who started cackleing."

+With the scouts+

It had been two weeks since Alex found out he was with pups and he couldn't wait for them to come. After doing some research on werewolf pregnancys Alex found out that he would carry 3 pups at atime and as soon as he told Peter the poor guy fainted again. Kayla just shook her head and smiled at her brother when he told her. "Alex, that's great. You and Peter will have more kids to spoil." said Kayla as she and Alex were at the bookstore looking for the newest Sherlock Holmes book. Even though she knew the author and was in the story as Sailor Sun, Kayla still wanted to have her own copy of the book Sherlock Holmes and the Family Reuion which was just released two days ago while Alex was looking for some baby books. "Kayla, Peter and I will leave the spoiling to you and the others." said Alex.


	34. The return of Lucemon

It was another school day and Kayla and the inner scouts were watching Alex like a hawk. Even the inner knights and Peter were watching Alex as well. "Well class as you know I am engaged to Mr. Ali, well in 6 months time Mr. Ali and I will have 3 babies." said Alex. "Which brings us to today's lesson." said Alex as he wrote 'Werewolfs' on the board. Now there is a reason that we are talking about werewolfs but first what can you tell me about them?" Alex asked. Victor Brown raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Brown." said Alex.

"Well according to the story books werewolfs are very mean and eat children and men." said Victor as the whole class except for the inners, Serena, and Peter agreed with him. "Some werewolfs are like that but not all of them are. Yes werewolfs are real and just like there are good people like Sailor Moon and bad people like Berla of the negaverse there are good werewolfs and bad werewolfs." said Alex. "Some werewolfs act like the ones in the books and then there are some who do not hurt humans but actually protect them." said Alex.

"Mr. Damon, why would werewolfs protect us? Werewolfs eat people not protect them." Victor said in a i-know-better-than-the-teacher-voice. The whole class except for the inners,Alex and Peter agreed. Kayla rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Damon." said Alex who was trying not to get mad at Victor. "Don't the sailor scouts, sailor knights, Shadow and Light Knight work together with a werewolf to defeat Berla?" Kayla asked. "Correct, Miss. Damon." said Alex. "It's only a matter of time before the scout's pet werewolf eats them all and then after he's done that he'll turn around and eat us." said Victor. "The werewolf would never eat the scouts, knights and their allies and he won't eat us either." said Kayla as the inners, Peter and Alex agreed with her.

"What do you know about werewolfs? They are just nasty, rotten, creatures and they should all be killed." said Victor. Poor Alex looked like he was about to cry and Kayla was mad. "What has werewolfs ever done to you?" Kayla asked Victor. "Nothing yet. But I want to stop them before they do. Starting with the one that the scouts, knights, and their allies are hiding." said Victor as a group of boys behind him agreed. "Settle down class!" yelled Alex. The class did as they were told knowing not to get Alex mad. The rest of the school day went pretty well. Now the inner scouts and knights plus Darien and Serena along with Alex and Peter were at the Ice Skating Ring trying to relax.

"Hey Alex, check this out." said Kayla as she skated a figure eight. "That's great Kayla." said Alex as he skated over to his sister. Kayla smiled as she skated around her brother. Suddenly the building started shakeing. The inner scouts and knights plus Darien, Serena, Alex and Peter took off their skates as fast as they could and ran over to a near by window. Outside was Cerberumon and it was not happy. "Didn't you defeat that thing when we were younger?" Kayla asked C.P. who nodded. "Yep and I'll defeat him again. Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled C.P. as digivolved. "Roar, Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon. " "Be careful." Kayla told the pyro digimon. Agunimon nodded and ran outside.

"Kayla, isn't that the same digimon mom, dad, Aunt Yoshi and Uncle Homer faught?" Alex asked. Kayla's eyes widen as she nodded. "Let's help him." Alex told Kayla. "I am, your staying here Alex." said Kayla as she ran outside to join her boyfriend. "DNA Charge!" yelled Kayla. "Waynamon digivolve to Gaogamon!" yelled Gaogamon. When they got outside Agunimon and Cerberumon were already fighting and Agunimon was losing. "Spiral Blow!" yelled Gaogamon as he attacked Cerberumon who turned around and attacked Gaogamon who dodged the attack.

"Thanks Kayla." said Agunimon as he got up from the ground and attacked Cerberumon and turned him back into a digiegg. After making sure anyone who saw the digimon fight didn't remember, the inners, Serena, Darien, Alex and Peter took the egg to D.A.T.S. and told Thomas, Marcus and Commander Sampson what happened. "I remember, Marcus, Thomas, Homer and I had to fight a cerberumon when we went to the digital world." said Yoshi. "I remember C.P. defeated Cerberumon when we first went to the Digital World when we were 11 and that's also the first digimon he faught with his spirit." said Kayla. 

"Kayla, that wasn't just any Cerberumon. That was the same one I faught all those years ago." said C.P. "He is right Kayla." said Lady Ophanimon. "Lady Ophanimon." said Kayla and C.P. in shock. "I am afraid Berla has brought back Lucemon and who has gathered an army of digimon you, C.P., Koji, Koichi, J.P., and Tommy has once faced." said Lady Ophanimon. Kayla looked at C.P. worringly. "What are we going to do? It took all of us combined to defeat him the first time." said Kayla. "Kayla, we have the scouts, knights, your parents, Sherlock, Peter, and John to help us. Plus we could teach Serena, Darien, Amy, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle how to fight with their spirits." said C.P.

"Your right C.P., and Aurora and Charlie will be able to learn a few things too." said Kayla. So Kayla told Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Darien and Kath to meet her and C.P. in her backyard in 2 days. Then Kayla called Amara and Michelle and told them the samething she told the inners. 2 days later Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara and Michelle arrived at the Damon backyard to find it turned into a training ground. They found Kazemon and Mini Kazemon(Charlie) flying above them and Kazemon was attacking Mini Kazemon who dodged each time. Then they saw Agunimon throwing fireballs at Mini Agunimon(Aurora) who caught them and threw them back.

"Hey guys." said Kazemon as she landed in front of her friends. "Kayla, when are the other's getting here?" Serena asked. "They're not coming. C.P. and I called you 8 here so that he and I can teach you how to work with your digimon spirit." said Kazemon. "Work with our spirits?" Darien asked. "That's right. First you will train with Agunimon and then you will train with me." said Kazemon. Agunimon nodded as he walked over to the group. "First you must digivolve." said Agunimon. Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle nodded and took out their D-tectors.

"Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle as they digivolved.

"Ahh! Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Huh, Lowemon!" yelled Lowemon.

"Ha Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Ahh Beetlemon!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Arbormon!" yelled Arbormon.

"Ahh Ranamon!" yelled Ranamon.

"Mercurymon!" yelled Mercurymon.

"Grumblemon!" yelled Grumblemon.

Kazemon looked at Agunimon who nodded and began to sing. 

Agunimon:Let's get down to business  
>To defeat Lucemon<br>Did they send me zeros  
>When I asked for heros?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Team, I'll make a digimon warrior  
>out of you<p>

Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a digimon warrior<br>out of you

Lobomon:I'm never gonna catch  
>my breath<br>Lowemon:Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>Kumamon:Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<br>Mini Agunimon:This guy's got 'em  
>scared to death<br>Beetlemon:Hope he doesn't see  
>right through me<br>Arbormon:Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to swim <p>

Agunimon:  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river

With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<p>

With all the strength  
>of a raging fire<br>Mysterious as the  
>dark side of the moon<p>

Time is racing toward us  
>till the evil arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>So pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<p>

New Digimon warriors:We must be swift as  
>the coursing river<p>

With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<p>

With all the strength  
>of a raging fire<br>Mysterious as the  
>dark side of the moon<p>

We must be swift as  
>the Coursing river<p>

With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>With all the strength  
>of a raging fire<br>Mysterious as the  
>dark side of the moon."<p>

Agunimon put them through a very hard workout. When he was done the new digimon warriors were pooped. Kazemon chuckled. "Seems you put them through quite the workout Agunimon." said Kazemon. Kazemon looked at her friends and smiled. "Get up you guys it's my turn." said Kazemon causing her friends to moan. As soon as her friends stood up Kazemon began to sing.

Kazemon: Earth, Sky, Day, Night  
>Sound and silence, Dark and light<br>One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
>Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..<br>Lesson Number one!

Like a Rock  
>You must be hard!<br>Like an Oak  
>You must stand firm!<br>Cut quick  
>Like my wind!<br>Think fast  
>Unafraid! <p>

Mini Kazemon: Like a Rock  
>I must be hard!<br>Like an Oak  
>I must stand firm!<br>Cut quick  
>Like my wind!<br>Think fast  
>Unafraid! <p>

(Mini Kazemon walked over to the new digimon warriors and had them attack him. They all missed.)

Kazemon: Like a Cloud  
>You are soft...<br>Like Bamboo  
>You bend in the wind...<br>Creeping slow  
>You're at peace because you know...<br>It's ok to be afraid...

New Digimon warriors: Like a Cloud  
>I am soft...<br>Like Bamboo  
>I bend in the wind...<br>Creeping slow  
>I'm at peace because I know...<br>It's ok to be afraid...

(They tried again and missed again.)

Kazemon and (Mini Kazemon) : One alone is not enough (One alone is not enough),  
>You need both together (You need both together)<br>Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun.. (Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun...)  
>Lesson Number one! <p>

(They tried again and Mini Kazemon had to dodged Kumamon's attack.)

The new digimon warriors and (Kazemon) : Like a Cloud  
>Like a Rock<br>I am soft..  
>You must be hard!<br>Like Bamboo  
>Like an Oak<br>I bend in the wind..(You can fly...)  
>You must stand firm!<br>Creeping slow  
>Cut quick<br>I'm at peace because you know...  
>Like my power!<br>it's ok to be afraid..  
>Think fast ! <p>

Kazemon and the new digimon warriors: You have begun...  
>Lesson Number One<br>Lesson Number One  
>Lesson Number One!<p>

"Well done everyone." said Kayla as she powered down. After her friends powered down they colapsed on the ground. "Same time tomorrow." said C.P. as he, Aurora and Charlie powered down causing their tired friends to moan. 


	35. A Funeral for those lost

Everyday since the first time they trained with Agunimon and Kazemon, Serena, Darien, Amy, Lita, Kath, Amara and Michelle would train with Agunimon first and then Kazemon afterwords they would go to the arcade for smoothies. Kazemon smiled as Lobomon tried again to hit her and missed again. "Come on Lobomon is that the best you got?" Kazemon taunted as she flew circles around her friend. "Lobo Kendo!" yelled Lobomon as she tried to attack Kazemon again only to have her dodge the attack.

While Kazemon and Lobomon were training the others watched. That day the ghosts decided to watch the training and Koji watched in aww as Serena tried to fight Kazemon as Lobomon. "What do you think Koji?" C.P. asked his old friend. *Serena will use the light spirit well. I am glad she was given the light spirit. I am also glad you and Kayla finally told each other how you felt.* said Koji as he floated over to his friend.

*Yeah, you two were so in love with each other it wasn't even funny. Kayla loved you and you loved her, but you two dodos refused to tell each other how you felt and was acting like a bunch of lovesick puppies.* said J.P. as he floated over to Koji and C.P. "We did not act like lovesick puppies." said C.P. *Yes you did!* said J.P., Koichi, Koji, and Tommy at the same time causing C.P. to blush and Aurora and Charlie who were listening the whole time to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kazemon asked as she flew over to her friends, boyfriend and future kids. *We're just talking about the old days.* said Koichi. Kazemon smiled as she remembered a time before she was a sailor scout and wore her hair in braids all the time. Before Berla went and killed her old friends and Patamon. Kayla powered down and began to cry. "Oh Kayla don't cry." said C.P. as he held his girlfriend in his arms. Alex who had been watching the group from inside of the house ran outside as soon as he saw his sister crying and picked her up and started to sing.

Alex: Oh when you're down, you're feeling low  
>Got nobody by your side<br>It can be lonely and you want to only  
>Find a place, no need to hide<br>Just lay back you'll fit right in  
>You can make it all come true<br>'Cause there's always hope inside  
>And hope will see you through<br>Aloha  
>You'll find the place that you belong<br>Ohana... A family to call your own  
>Where you feel at home<p>

Now you can see, tookie ba waba  
>Nothing but these clear blue skies<br>Love it has found you, and when it surrounds you  
>It's just like paradise<br>Now the door has swung wide open  
>Now your heart has taken wings<br>Feel that magic in the air  
>Oh hear your spirit sing <p>

You'll find the place that you belong  
>Ohana... A family to call your own<br>Where you feel at home."

"You okay now Kayla?" Alex asked as he put his sister on the ground. "Yeah Alex, I was just thinking sad thoughts." said Kayla as she dried her eyes. "No more thinking about sad thoughts Kayla." said Alex as he hugged his sister. Kayla smiled as she hugged her brother back. As soon as they broke apart Kayla smacked her brother in the back of his head. "What was that for?" Alex asked as he rubbed the spot where Kayla hit him. "Alexander Marcus, I am way too heavy for you to be picking up especially with you being pregnant." said Kayla.

"Alright, I get it. It's just when I saw you crying I was worried and ran out here to see what was wrong." said Alex. "I'm fine now Alex." said Kayla. Alex smiled as he kissed his sister on the cheak. "Do you wanna talk about it?" C.P. asked Kayla as she sat down next to him after Alex went inside. "It's that Berla went after them for revenge and we never got to say good-bye." said Kayla. "Kayla, do you want tohave a funeral for them and Patamon?" C.P. asked. Kayla nodded. "We could even wear what we could even wear what we wore in the digital world when we were 11." said Kayla. C.P. agreed and called a scout meeting to tell their friends about the funeral.

Everyone had agreed that a funeral for the ghosts and Patamon was a good idea leaving poor Bokomon in tears. Two days later Marcus, Thomas, and C.P. went to the Digital World and came back to D.A.T.S with Koji's, Koichi's, J.P.'s, and Tommy's bodies. Thomas left Marcus and C.P. alone with the bodies to get them ready for the funeral while he went over to his daughter and held her in his arms. The ghosts watched their friend morn sadly.

Soon the sad day arrived. Only the scouts, knights, minis, and their allies went. While everyone was wearing black Kayla was wearing a purple and dark purple hat, her hair down to her shoulders, a dark blue and white short sleaved shirt, with a sleaveless purple hoodie, a purple skirt and long dark purple socks with purple tennis shoes and C.P. was wearing a green hat with googles, a red short sleeved jacket with a yellow t-shirt with a black symbol on it, brown gloves, grey pants, white socks, and orange and red tennis shoes. 

C.P. looked looked at Kayla who nodded and walked onto the stage in front of the caskets. There were 5 regular sized ones each with a spirit symbol on them and then there was a small one for Patamon with his picture (Drawn by Kayla and painted by Michelle) on it. Kayla smiled as she told everyone how she first met Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy and about how she first met Patamon. "Even though Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy are gone, they are still with us in our memories." said Kayla. Kayla looked at the 4 ghosts who were watching everything and she began to sing.

Kayla: Night

And the spirit

of life

Calling

oh, oh, iyo

Mamela

oh, oh, iyo

And the voice

with the fear

of a child

Answers

oh, oh, iyo

Ooh Mamela

Oh, Oh, iyo

(as Kayla was singing a evil digimon arrived and attacked. C.P. looked at Serena as Kayla kept singing. "Serena you have to digivolve and take care of Raremon on your own." said C.P. "Me, I stink at fighting in my digimon form." said Serena. *You can do it.* said Koji. Serena nodded. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Serena as she digivolved.)

Kayla: Wait

There's no

mountain too

great

Hear the words

and have faith

("Ahh, Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon as she glared as Raremon who started to attack her. "Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon as she attacked Raremon who dodged and attacked Lobomon who dodged and attacked Raremon again with Lobo Kendo turning the digimon back into a digiegg and Lobomon powered down.)

Kayla: Ooooh

Oh, oh, iyo

Have faith

They live in you

They live in me

They watch over

Everything we

see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your

reflection

They live in you

They live in you

They live in me

They watch over

Everything we

see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your

reflection

They live in you

So wait

There's no

mountain too

great

Hear the words

and have faith

Have faith

They live in you

They live in me

(As Kayla sang Serena thought about Queen Serenity, her mother and how she gave up her live so that her daughter, her daughter's true love and their friends could have a future and how her mother's spirit lives on in her daughter's heart.)

Kayla: They watch over

Everything we

see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your

reflection

They live in you

They watch over

Everything we

see

Into the

water

Into the

truth

In your

reflection

They live in you."

As soon as Kayla was done singing she ran over to her mom and cried. Thomas sighed sadly as he held Kayla. Soon the caskets were put in the ground and Kayla and C.P. said their good-byes. When they got back to the Damon Household Kayla and C.P. were mad. "I can't believe Berla would do something like that. Didn't she cause enough trouble when she killed them." said Kayla. C.P. agreed with Kayla the whole time. "Soon Berla will pay I promise Kayla." said C.P. as he hugged her.


	36. Wizardmon vs Kumamon and John fights

It had been two weeks since the funeral and Alex was one month pregnant. Peter and Kayla were still not letting Alex out of their sights. At the moment the scouts and their allies were at the mall. Apparently Berla decided to send Scar and the hyenas from the Lion King to attack them and to top it all off Berla turned the scouts, knights, Marcus, Thomas, Alex, Sherlock, John, and Light Knight into lions and lionesses and the minis and Shadow into lion and lioness cubs.

Scar growled as he went after C.P. who he thought was Simba while the hyenas went after the others. Kayla growled as she was attacked by Shenzi. "You know he is just going to betray you." said Kayla as she tried to get the hyena off her back. "No, he promised us food if we help him." said the hyena. "I know how this is going to end. Scar will betray you." said Kayla as she faught Shenzi. That's when everyone heard a new roar. Walking into the mall was Mary Morstan in lion form. Mary walked over to the hyena that was fighting John and pulled the hyena off of him. "I am the only one who will fight you Johnny." growled Mary. "If that is what you wish." said John as they began to fight. Tuxedo Mask and Sherlock were very worried. Soon Scar and the hyenas were defeated but the group was still lions, lionesses, and cubs and they were still watching John fight Mary. Back and forth they scratched and bit at each other. Leaving Sherlock and Darien to watch in fright and wonder as John faught Mary.

Soon the fight ended as John snapped Mary's neck between his jaws. Just as he did that the spell over everyone broke and they were human again. Sherlock and Darien ran over to John hoping he was okay. "Are you okay John?" Sherlock asked before Darien could. "I'm fine. Mary will trouble us no more." said John as he hugged Sherlock and Darien. After John broke away from his husband and son he walked over to Alex to make sure the fighting didn't hurt the unborn cubs. Thankfully they were all right. But John did tell Alex that he was not allowed to follow the gang to any more battles until the cubs were born causing Alex to pout and Sailor Sun to laugh.

Soon the Damons plus Aurora, Charlie, C.P. the digimon, and Peter returned to the Damon Household. Peter now lived with his fiancé and his(Alex's) family after his own parents kicked him out after finding out he was gay. Just as they were about to sit down and relax Kayla's watch went off. "Kayla here." said Kayla as she opened her watch. "Kayla there's a digimon destorying the library." said Sailor Moon as she pointed the watch at the strange digimon who was burning the books. "Looks like a Wizardmon. Keep the digimon busy until we can get there." said Kayla as she closed her watch and hung up on Serena. Then Kayla filled her family in on what was going on. "Alex, stay here." Kayla told her brother as she took out her transformation rod. "Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed. "She's right Alex, you don't want anything to happen to our unborn cubs do you?" Peter asked as he kissed Alex on the cheak. "Lights Transform!" yelled Peter as he transformed into the Light Knight. "Of course I don't want anything to happen to our unborn cubs. I'm just for all of you going out there with Mike still on the loose." said Alex.

"We'll be fine Alex. It's just a Wizardmon." said Marcus. "Your dad's right, what's the..." C.P. couldn't finish what he was saying because Sailor Sun had put her hand over his mouth. "Never say that or something bad will happen." said Sailor Sun. C.P. nodded and Sailor Sun removed her hand. "Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P. as he transformed. Soon Sailor Sun, Sun Knight, Light Knight and Marcus and Agumon(Thomas and Gaomon stayed behind with Alex) arrived at the library to find Wizardmon fighting Sailor Mercury who was losing. "Sailor Mercury you have to digivolve!" yelled Sailor Sun. Sailor Mercury looked worried. Sure she could train as Kumamon but this was the real deal. Sailor Mercury took a deep breath and took out her digivice. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Ha Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon. Wizardmon glared at Kumamon and began to attack her. Kumamon dodged the attacks and glared. "Blizzard Blaster!" yelled Kumamon as she attacked Wizardmon who dodged the attack. Wizardmon then split in to 4 Wizardmon and attacked Kumamon. 'Only one is real and the other 3 are not.' thought Kumamon as she noticed that only one of the Wizardmon had a shadow while the others did not. "Crystal Breeze!" yelled Kumamon as she attacked the real Wizardmon causing him to turn into a Candlemon and causing Sun Knight and Sailor Sun to clap. "It's good to see you again old friend." said Sailor Sun as she picked up the Candlemon. "It's good to see both of you as well. Everyone in the Digital World was sadden to hear what happened to the other warriors but their replacements will fill in just fine." said Candlemon. "What was that?" Sailor Mercury asked as she powered down. "That was a test. The same test that we had to face when we were 11." said Sun Knight. "And you passed with flying colors." said Sailor Sun as she began to clean up the library. Soon the library was clean and Candlemon was sent back to the Digital World. At D.A.T.S. Kayla and C.P. told everyone about how they and their old friends each got their digimon spirits and how they got their beast spirits. Kayla then told Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle that they would have to earn their beast spirits just like she and C.P. had to.

+Berla+

"I thought you said you killed the Digital Warriors yet Kazemon, Agunimon, Kumamon and Lobomon still live!" yelled Lucemon. "I did kill the Digital Warriors except for Kazemon and Agunimon because they are also the sailor brats Kalenity and Charles." said Berla. "I want them to watch as I kill their pathetic friends and family." said Berla. "Well there is one way you could get rid of our enemys and mine all at once." said Lucemon. "And what might that be?" Berla asked. "Why the enemy of the first DigiDestined of course. You see before D.A.T.S. , before Karuta and his fake digimon there was Devimon and his black gears. He was very powerful until the Digidestined showed up and destoryed him. But he was only a pawn for Apocalymon. Now he had power. More power than even that fool Karuta. But those awful digidestined destoryed him. If you brought him back to life then he could get rid of our enemys for us." said Lucemon. "What do you think dear?" Berla asked Moriarty who was listening the who time. "I believe we have another allie." said Moriarty who smirked.

+With the scouts.+

Lady Ophanimon appeared before Kayla and C.P. once again with more bad news. "Apocalymon? He sounds dangerous." said Kayla. "He sounds familiar." said C.P. "He should the very first digimon partners defeated him." said Lady Ophanimon. "The very first digimon partners? Who were they and where are they?" Kayla asked. "The very first digimon partners were just regular kids until they saw two digimon fighting. They were then chosen to become the digidestined. Chosen to protect both the real world and the Digital World. Each was given a crest to show show what they have on the inside. The leader was Tai Kamiya and his partner Agumon. He was the courage of the group. Next was Matt Ishida and his partner Gabumon and his crest was friendship. Then there was Sora and her partner Biyomon and her crest was love. Izzy the brains and Knowledge of the group along with his partner Tentomon. Mimi and her partner Palmon were the Sincerity of the group. Then there was Joe and his partner Gomamon who were the group's Reliability. T.K., Matt's little brother, Patamon's partner and the group's hope. Last but not least was Kari, Tai's little sister, Gatomon's partner and the group's light. As the digidestined grew older they found new kids to take their place. Kari and T.K. still faught as well as the new digidestined. The new leader and new courage Davis and his partner Veemon. Yolei and Hawkmon the new carriers for Love and Sincerity. Cody and Armadillomon, the new brains, knowledge, and reliability of the group. Next is Ken and Wormmon. Like Darien, Ken has delt with evil in his life. He and Wormmon were the group's new kindness. Also like Darien and youself Kayla, Ken was turned evil for a time." said Lady Ophanimon.

"Lady Ophanimon, where can we find the Digidestined? We are going to need their help to defeat the incomeing evil." said Kayla. "I know where they are atleast where Matt and Tai is." said C.P. "Where?" Kayla asked as Lady Ophanimon disappeared. "At my house. Kayla's they're my parents and knew all about the digital world and never told me or you." said C.P. "They might have had a good reason to hide this from you." Kayla told her boyfriend. "I know, I thought it was all storys they use to tell me when I was little until I turned 11. Now I know they have to tell us the truth." said C.P. "C.P., we also have to tell them about our scout and digimon powers." said Kayla. Your right." said C.P.


	37. The truth and more allies

So Kayla and C.P. left the Damon household and walked next door where the Ishidas lived. "Mom, Dad, I'm home, Kayla's with me and I want the truth!" yelled C.P. earning a slap in the back of the head from Kayla. "What truth and hello Kayla?" Tai Ishida asked as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Kayla and C.P. were. "Hello Mr. Ishida. What C.P. means is we want the truth about the Digital World. We know about the Digidestined and we know that you were one of them. But we want to know is can the digidestined help the sailor scouts against a new enemy to the scouts and a former enemy of the digidestined." said Kayla.

"If the sailor scouts need our help then they will have to ask us themselves unfortunately we can not help them. We retired along time ago." said Tai. "We are. I am Sailor Sun and your son is the Sun Knight." said Kayla as she took out her transformation pen and transformed. "Mom, could you call dad and have him come home early, I do not want to repeat my self." said C.P. Tai nodded and called Matt and told him to come home. After he hanged up on his husband, Tai walked upstairs and came back down with Gabumon and Agumon` and returned to the living room. It didn't take long for Matt to return home or for Kayla and C.P. to fill them in on everything that has happened from when they were 11 to now. "And that's why we need the digidestineds help." said Kayla after she powered down. "And as I told you we are retired." said Tai. "Come on mom, dad, we really need the digidestineds help. We won't be able to defeat Apocalymon, Lucemon, Moriarty, and Berla plus their army on our own. Not even with the D.A.T.S. team helping us." said C.P.

"Alright, alright, Matt and I will call the others and we'll come out of retirement to help you." said Tai. "Really, that's great." said Kayla. C.P. smiled at Kayla and then looked at his parents and their digimon. "You're not mad that we didn't tell you both this sooner?" C.P. asked. "There's just one problem." said Matt. "What's that?" Kayla asked. "We had to give up our crest power to save the digital world." said Matt. "And I am giving it back to you." said a familiar voice. "Lady Ophanimon." said Kayla, C.P., Gabumon and Agumon. "The crest of courage is powerful once again." said Lady Ophanimon as she handed Tai his old digivice and crest. "The crest of friendship is powerful once again. Now the digidestined are have returned once again." said Lady Ophanimon as handed Matt his old crest and digivice. Then she disappeared. Matt and Tai's cell phones started ringing like crazy. "Matt here." said Matt as he answered his cell first. Then Tai answered his own. An hour later they hung up their cell phones and looked at Kayla and C.P. "That was the other digidestined. Appearently they all have their digivices and crests back." said Matt and Tai at the same time.

Soon the digidestined, sailor scouts, sailor knights, ghosts, Sherlock, John, Helios, Alex, the cats, minis, Berlyn, D.A.T.S. team and Peter were at D.A.T.S for a scout meeting. Soon the scouts, knights, minis,Sherlock, John, the D.A.T.S. team, Helios, Alex, the cats, Berlyn, Alex and Peter introduced themselves to the digidestined who decided to do the same.

"Well my name is Tai Ishida, the first chosen child of Courage, the leader of the first group of digidestined and my partner is [Agumon]." said Tai.

"My name is Matt Ishida, the first chosen child of Friendship and Tai is my husband and my partner is Gabumon." said Matt.

"My name is Sora, the first chosen child of Love and [Biyomon] is my partner." said Sora.

"My name is Izzy, the first chosen child of knowledge and Tentomon is my partner." said Izzy.

"My name is Mimi, the first chosen child of Sincerity and Palmon is my partner." said Mimi.

"My name is Joe, the first chosen child of Reliability and Gomamon is my partner, I'm am also the doctor of the digidestined." said Joe.

"My name is T.K., the first chosen child of Hope, i'm Matt's younger brother and my partner is [Patamon], I am also part of the second digidestineds." said T.K.

"My name is Kari, the first chosen child of Light, i'm Tai's younger sister and my partner is Gatomon, I am also part od the second digidestineds." said Kari.

"My name is Davis, the second chosen child of Courage and Friendship, the leader of the second digidestined and my parter is Veemon." said Davis.

"My name is Cody, the second chosen child of Knowledge and Reliability and Armadillomon is my partner." said Cody.

"My name is Yolei, the second chosen child of Love and Sincerity and Hawkmon is my partner." said Yolei.

"My name is Ken, the second chosen child of Kindness, Davis is my husband and Wormmon is my partner." said Ken.

Soon everyone started talking and geting along with each other. Serena then pulled Kayla and C.P. to the side to ask what was going on. Kayla then filled Serena in on what Lady Ophanimon had told them and what Lady Ophanimon had done this time. Serena just shook her head as she, Kayla, and C.P. rejoined the others. "So let me get this straight your enemy Berla can bring back any enemy you have faced and in order to defeat you she brought back our enemy Apocalymon and now you need our help to defeat him once again and Tai and Matt said we'll all come out of retirement to help you fight your enemy and ours, did I get that right?" Davis asked as looked at his husband Ken hoping he was wrong.

"That's right." said Serena. Davis just shook his head. "Alright, my team and I will come out of retirement as well." said Davis. "Thank you, all of you." Serena had told the digidestined and the D.A.T.S. team. Kayla looked around and noticed Bokomon had a sad look in his eyes. Kayla knew why Bokomon was sad and what she had to do. "C.P." said Kayla as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Kayla, I know what your thinking and I don't want you to do it by your selve. Take some of my energy if you need it." said C.P. Kayla smiled as she sat down on the floor and C.P. sat next to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

Kayla then cupped her hands and the Solar Crystal appeared along with her princess dress and Sir Charle's armor. The digidestined, Sherlock, and John watched in aww and the D.A.T.S. team, scouts, minis, knights, Berlyn, Helios, Alex, Bokomon, Neemon and Peter watched worringly. "Solar Crystal, I call upon thee, Please bring Patamon back to LIFE!" yelled Kalenity as yellow energy left both her and C.P. and caused a familiar digiegg to appear. The digiegg landed in Bokomon's arms and the light around Kayla and C.P. disappeared causing them both to faint.

"KAYLA!" yelled Marcus, Thomas, Alex, Gaomon, Agumon, Waynamon and Koromon. "C.P.!" yelled Matt, Tai, Agumon', and Gabumon. "KAYLA, C.P.!" yelled the scouts, knights, Minis, Bokomon, Neemon, and Berlyn. The others were shocked at what just happened. Thomas ran over to Kayla and John ran over to C.P. and checked their pulses. "Kayla's fine she's just unconscious." said Thomas. "Same with C.P." said John. Marcus walked over to his daughter and picked her up as Matt did the same with C.P.

Marcus then looked at Matt. "Follow me, I know a place where we can put them until they wake up." said Marcus as Thomas followed him out the room with Matt and Tai right behind them. As soon as Kayla and C.P. were on the beds in the hospital wing Matt asked Marcus what had just happened. "It's the Solar Crystal. Only the desedent of Apollo the god of the Sun can weild the crystal safely. Every time Kayla uses the crystal it drains her energy. This time C.P. gave some of his energy to Kayla so that she could give her energy to the crystal." said Marcus.

"Will they be alright?" Tai asked as he watched C.P. sleep. "This has happened to Kayla before and she woke up two days later. Hopefully this will be like last time." said Thomas. "And if it isn't?" Matt asked. "Then we'll have Amy scan them." said Marcus. Matt and Tai nodded. Matt and Tai still couldn't believe all the stuff their son had gone through and will go through.

"It's alot to take in isn't it?" Thomas asked Tai. "Yeah." said Tai as he thought about all that he had learned about his son's life in the last 24 hours. "Atleast now I now why he has been spending so much time with Kayla and their friends. Just like Matt and I used to do with our friends when we were younger. I guess C.P. is alot like myself and Matt. I just wish we could have told him the truth before." said Tai. Thomas didn't know what to say. Nether did Matt, or Marcus.

+With Berla+

"The Digidestined are back I see." said Moriarty as he looked into Berla's crystal ball. "This could ruin our plans and we don't want that my dear." said Moriarty. "Mike!" yelled Berla. "Yes my queen." said Mike as he appeared in front of Berla and Moriarty. "I want you to gather the digimon army and the Gizumon XTs and destory those brats once and for all. And to make sure those brats are destoryed I want you to take Lucemon with you." said Berla. "Yes my queen." said Mike as Lucemon appeared and smirked.

+With the scouts.+

Marching down the streets towards D.A.T.S. was an army of Digimon and Gizumon XTs. Leading them was Mike and Lucemon in Chaos Mode. The alarms in D.A.T.S. were going crazy. "What is that?" Serena asked as she pointed to Lucemon through the window. "That is Lucemon in Chaos Mode only the Digital Warriors combined to make Susanoomon can defeat him." said Bokomon. "That's going to be a problem. Kayla and C.P. are still unconscious." said Thomas as he walked into the room to see why the alarms are going off and boy was he shocked.

"Great, a digimon army plus an army of Gizumon XTs." said Thomas. "What are Gizumon XTs?" Sora asked as she looked out the window. "Gizumon XTs are man-made digimon that can destory anything in it's path. Once a digimon gets hit by the Gizumon XT's AT laser the digimon is deleted permanently leaving no digiegg behind." said Thomas causing the digimon and their partners to shudder except for the D.A.T.S. digimon and their partners.

"We're going to need alot of help to fight that army." said Izzy. "That's why BanchoLeomon and I am here." said a voice. "Dad! Bracholeomon!" yelled Marcus. "Grandpa! Bracholeomon!" yelled Alex. "Don't forget me and my Biyomon." said Kristy as she and [Biyomon] followed Spencer Damon and his partner BrachoLeomon into the room. "Plus you have me and Kamemon to help." said Homer. "Not to mentain us and Pawnchessmon." said Miki and Megumi.

"Kudamon and I will help as well." said Commander Sampson. "Well scouts it's time to transform." said Serena.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"You heard her minis." said Rini.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Our turn knights." said Darien as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Come on mini knights." said D.J. as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

Davis and Tai looked at their teams and nodded and ran outside along with the D.A.T.S. team and the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow and Light Knight.

"[Agumon] digivolve into Greymon!" yelled Greymon.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" yelled Garurumon.

"[Biyomon] digivolve to Birdramon!" yelled Birdramon.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" yelled Kabuterimon.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" yelled Togemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon!" yelled Ikkakumon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" yelled Angemon.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" yelled Angewomon.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!" yelled Exveemon.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!" yelled Ankylomon.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" yelled Aquilamon.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" yelled Stingmon.

"DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" yelled Marcus(after he punched Neemon), Yoshi, Thomas, Miki, Megumi, Sampson and Keenan.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to ShineGreymon!" yelled ShineGreymon.

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to MirageGaoGamon!" yelled MirageGaoGamon.

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to Rosemon!" yelled Rosemon.

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to Ravemon!" yelled Ravemon.

"PawnChessmon Double Warp Digivolve to RookChessmon!" yelled RookChessmon.

"PawnChessmon Double Warp Digivolve to BishopChessmon!" yelled BishopChessmon.

"Kudamon Double Warp Digivolve to Kentaurosmon!" yelled Kentaurosmon.

"DNA Full Charge!" yelled Kristy and Homer.

"Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon!" yelled Garudamon.

"Kamemon digivolve to Shawjamon!" yelled Shawjamon.

Inside D.A.T.S. Alex, Sherlock, John, Waynamon and Koromon waited by Kayla and C.P.'s bedside hoping they would wake up soon because their friends would need all the help they could get to defeat the armies, Mike and Lucemon in chaos in order to get to Berla and Moriarty. 'Please wake up soon you two.' Alex, Waynamon and Koromon thought.


	38. Defeat the armies, Mike and Lucemon

It didn't take long for the digimon and Gizumon XT army to arrive at D.A.T.S. where Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the sailor knights, Light Knight, Sailor Mini Moon, the mini scouts, Tuxedo Mini Mask, the mini knights, Shadow, the D.A.T.S. team, BrachoLeomon, Garudamon, and the digidestined were waiting.

"Your brand of evil ends now! I am Sailor Moon and on be half of the moon..." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mercury and on be half of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on be half of Mars..." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on be half of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on be half of Venus..." said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on be half of Rainbow..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Pluto and on be half of Pluto..." said Sailor Pluto.

"I am Sailor Uranus and on be half of Uranus..." said Sailor Uranus.

"I am Sailor Neptune and on be half of Neptune..." said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Saturn and on be half of Saturn..." said Sailor Saturn.

"We'll punish you!" yelled the scouts.

"Sailor Moon's right, I am Tuxedo Mask and you will pay." said Tuxedo Mask.

"From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"From the darkness of Saturn! Saturn Knight!" yelled Saturn Knight.

"From the timestream of Pluto! Pluto Knight!" yelled Pluto Knight.

"Colorfull as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight!" yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"Don't forget about us, we're the minis, I am Sailor Mini Moon and on be half of the moon of the future I'll punish you." said Sailor Mini Moon.

"From the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo! Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"I am Sailor Mini Mercury and on be half of Mercury of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury.

"From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Mars and on be half of Mars of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Jupiter and on be half of Jupiter of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Venus and on be half of Venus of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled Mini Venus Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Rainbow and on be half of Rainbow of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun.

"From the kingdom of the Sun! Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight!" yelled Mini Sun Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Uranus and on be half of Uranus of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus.

"I am Sailor Mini Neptune and on be half of Neptune of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune.

"I am Sailor Mini Pluto and on be half of Pluto of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Pluto.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Saturn and on be half of Saturn of the future I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Mini Saturn.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

"With the powers of the shadow. I am Shadow and your in trouble." said Shadow.

"Bright as the light, I'm Light Knight and you're in trouble." said Light Knight as he glared at Mike.

"We're the digidestined and we're going to send you back to where you came, with the power of Courage, Greymon and I will..." said Tai.

"With the power of Friendship, Garurumon and I will.." yelled Matt.

"With the power of Love, Birdmon and I will..." yelled Sora.

" With the power of Knowledge, Kabuterimon and I will..." said Izzy.

"With the power of Sincerity, Togemon and I will..." said Mimi.

"With the power of Reliability, Ikkakumon and I will..." said Joe.

"With the power of hope, Angemon and I will..." said T.K.

"With the power of Light, Angewomon and I will..." said Kari.

"With the powers of Courage and Friendship, Exveemon and I will..." said Davis.

"With the powers of Knowledge and Reliability, Ankylomon and I will..." said Cody.

"With the powers of Love and Sincerity, Aquilamon and I will..." said Yolei.

"With the power of Kindness, Stingmon and I will..." said Ken.

"Defeat you!" yelled the Digidestined and their digimon.

The D.A.T.s team plus Spencer, Sampson, and Homer and their digimon glared at the army ready to fight. Even the ghosts and Helios were ready to fight. "Go back to the Negaverse Mike!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Never, Attack!" yelled Mike as he wolfed out and his army attacked. The heros were ready and faught back. It was an all out war. Lucemon in Chaos mode flew over to Thomas and MirageGaogamon. "Where's little Kalenity?" Lucemon in Chaos mode asked. "Full Moon Blaster!" yelled MirageGaogamon as he attacked. But the evil digimon dodged in time.

Inside D.A.T.S. Sherlock, John, Alex, Waynamon, Bokomon, Neemon, and Koromon took turns watching the fight and watching Kayla and C.P. hoping they would wake up. "Come on little sister, you've just got to wake up. Our friends need your and C.P.'s help." said Alex. "What would you do to wake her up normally?" John asked as he walked into the room with news on the battle. "I'd sing one of Kayla's favorite songs loudly until she'd wake up, that's brilliant." said Alex as he now knew what to do. "You didn't think Sherlock and Darien were the only smart ones in the family did you?" John asked. Alex thanked him and walked over to his sister and screamed as loud as he could into her ears. "WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Alex shocking John and causing Sherlock to run into the room to see what was wrong. Alex's yelling ended up doing the trick. Both Kayla and C.P. woke up instantly.

"Alex, What's going on and where is everybody?" Kayla asked as she got off the bed and walked over to C.P. who was sitting up as well. Alex looked at his sister and her boyfriend and caught them up on everything. Kayla and C.P. did not look happy and ran right out of D.A.T.S. and right into battle and found the ghosts fighting other digimon. "Koji, Koichi, J.P., Tommy, we have to combine." said Kayla as she saw Lucemon in Chaos mode fight MirageGaogamon. The four ghost nodded and called upon their spirits. "Exacute Anciant Spirit Evolution!" yelled Koji, Koichi, J.P., Tommy, Kayla and C.P. at the same time. Then the six spoke as they digivolved.

C.P.:We become one

Kayla: With our hearts

Koji and Koichi: our minds

Tommy: our hopes

J.P.: our strength.

"Susanoomon!" yelled Susanoomon as he appeared where the six once stood. "This time you will not win!" yelled Lucemon in Chaos mode as he began to fight Susanoomon. "Paradise Lost Punch!" yelled Lucemon in Chaos mode as he attacked Susanoomon. "Celestial Blade!" yelled Susanoomon as the digimon attacked Lucemon in Chaos mode who dodged the attack. "Not that old trick again." tisked Lucemon in Chaos mode as he attacked Susanoomon again who dodged this time. Back and forth Susanoomon and Lucemon in Chaos mode faught. It looked like they were equally matched. Until Susanoomon tried to scan Lucemon in Chaos mode with it's D-tector and ended up scaning it's good data causing it to turn into a digiegg and hatch into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Susanoomon then flew into the dark spear Lucemon Shadowlord Mode had in it's hands scareing Thomas, Marcus, Matt, Tai, Sammy, Alex, Aurora, and Charlie plus their friends and digimon. 'I hope they know what they are doing.' their friends and family thought as they(except for Alex) faught the Gizumon XT and Digimon army.

Just like last time Susanoomon sliced Lucemon Shadowlord Mode in half destorying it. Revealing a larva inside. 'Eww!' thought everyone except for Susanoomon. And just like last time Lucemon Larve forced the four ghosts and two teens out of Susanoomon causing the 10 original Legendary Warriors to reappear and destory Lucemon for good this time. Then the 10 original Legendary warriors returned to their hosts. All of the Gizumon XTs had be destoryed and all of the evil digimon had been turned to digieggs and sent back to the digital world. Mike knew he was defeated and knew Berla wouldn't be kind to him so he snuck into D.A.T.S and found Alex ungaurded. "Hello pup." said Mike. "Mike!" Alex as he wolfed out.

"Are you going to get rid of those pups or do I have to make you?" Mike asked. Alex growled and attacked Mike who faught back. Back and forth those two faught until something hit Mike in the head killing him. It was Sherlock! Sherlock had shot Mike in the head using a silver bullet. As Alex caught his breath Sherlock picked him up and carried him to John and told him what happened. Luckly the pups and Alex were okay minus a few scratches and bites on his arms and legs which were healed thanks to Hotaru except for a scar over his eye which was permanent.

"Scouts, knights, minis, Shadow, Light Knight, I think it's time we took the battle to Berla." said Sailor Moon. Everyone agreed with her. They knew Berla was in the Digital World so Sailor Moon, the scouts, minis, knights, Tuxedo Mask, Shadow, Light Knight, the digidestined, the D.A.T.S team(Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Kristy and their digimon), Sherlock and John(against Darien's wishes) were going to go to the Digital World and defeat Berla once and for all.

+With Berla+

"So those brats defeated my army, Lucemon, and Mike. No matter once they get here they will parish and pay for what they have done to my mother!" said Berla. "Once they are gone nothing will stand in the way of the Negaverse." said Berla as she started to cackle. "Berla, my dear, shall we send a welcoming party to greet them?" Moriarty asked. "Of course my dear." said Berla as she snapped her fingers and Apocalymon appeared. "The digidestined will be here soon. What shall you do to them?" Berla asked. "We shall delete them!" yelled Apocalymon as he raised a fist in the air. "Perfect." said Moriarty. "Good, leave the scouts and their other allies to me." said Berla as she looked at her husband.


	39. The final Battle

Today was the day. After a good night sleep the scouts, knights, minis, Berlyn, Peter, the digidestined, the D.A.T.S. team, Sherlock and John were ready to go to the Digital World and destory Berla and Moriarty once and for all. "Ready scouts, Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

Darien looked at the knights and as he raise a rose into the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"This is it minis. Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Rini's right guys, this is it." said D.J. as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

Tuxedo Mask then looked at his parents worringly. "Mom, dad, are you sure you don't want to stay in the real world, it could get dangerous." said Tuxedo Mask as he looked at Sherlock and John. "And miss teaching Moriarty what happens when you mess with my family I think not." said Sherlock. "Your dad's right, while we go after Moriarty you and the others go after Berla." said John. Tuxedo Mask nodded. Alex looked at his parents, his aunt, their digimon, his sister and his boyfriend. "Please come back home in once piece." Alex begged them. "Alex, we'll come back I promise." said Sailor Sun as she hugged her brother.

"Alex, believe me nothing short of the world ending will keep me from returning to you and our pups." said Light Knight as he kissed Alex on the lips. Marcus, Thomas, Kristy, Gaomon, Agumon, Biyomon, promised they would return as well. Soon the sailor scouts, knights, Tuxedo Mask, Shadow, Light Knight, Sherlock, John, the digidestined and the D.A.T.S. team found themselves in the Digital World.

"DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" yelled Marcus(after he punched Gaomon), Yoshi, Thomas, and Keenan.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to ShineGreymon!" yelled ShineGreymon.

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to MirageGaoGamon!" yelled MirageGaoGamon.

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to Rosemon!" yelled Rosemon.

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to Ravemon!" yelled Ravemon.

"Charge DNA Burst Mode!" yelled Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!" yelled ShineGreymon Burst Mode.

"MirageGaoGamon Burst Mode!" yelled MirageGaogamon Burst Mode.

"Rosemon Burst Mode!" yelled Rosemon Burst Mode.

"Ravemon Burst Mode!" yelled Ravemon Burst Mode.

"DNA Full Charge!" yelled Kristy

"Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon!" yelled Garudamon.

"[Agumon] warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" yelled War Greymon.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!" yelled MetalGarurumon.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" yelled Garudamon.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!" yelled MegaKabuterimon.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!" yelled Lillymon.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" yelled Zudomon.

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon!" yelled Ex-Veemon.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" yelled Stingmon.

"Ex-Veemon, Stingmon Dna Digivolve to Paildramon!" yelled Paildramon as he stood where Stingmon and Ex-Veemon once stood.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon!" yelled Imperialdramon.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon." said Ankylomon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon." said Angemon.

"Ankylomon, Angemon Dna Digivolve to Shakkoumon!" yelled Shakkoumon.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" yelled Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon, Gatomon, Dna Digivolve to Silphymon!" yelled Silphymon.

Just as the group was about to head towards Berla's castle the Digidestined heard a familiar voice. "Hello guys, it's been awhile." said a man with brown hair, wearing a very strange outfit. "Gennai? Is that you?" Tai asked. "It's me alright. Lady Ophanimon has sent me to meet you all here and to help you all defeat Berla and her army." said Gennai. "Mom, who is he?" Sun Knight asked Tai. "Gennai is an old friend of your father and myself. Gennai has helped us throught alot. Gennai meet my and Matt's son, Sun Knight." said Tai. "It's nice to meet you and Lady Ophanimon sent you?" Sun Knight said and asked. "Yes, she told me all about you and your team and the D.A.T.S. team. Lady Ophanimon and I go way back. Which is why she sent me to help you take down Apocalymon so that way the scouts, knights, minis, Shadow, Light Knight, Sherlock, and John can take Berla down once and for all. Once Berla is destoryed anyone she has brought back to life will disappear." said Gennai. "Thank you for helping us." Sailor Moon told Gennai. "It's no problem. I am proud of the new generation of digidestined and will do anything I can to help them." said Gennai.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at Berla's castle or for the digidestined to find themselves up against Apocalymon. "You guys go and take care of Berla and Moriarty, we'll stay here and deal with Apocalymon." said Tai as the evil digimon started to attack the digidestined. "Are you sure?" Sun Knight asked worringly. "Listen to your mother. We'll be fine." Matt told Sun Knight. "Sun Knight, if your parents are anything like you are they will be fine." said Sailor Sun as she herded Sun Knight into the castle were the others were waiting. "Your right as always." Sun Knight told Sailor Sun.

As the group walked 5 familiar youma showed up. It was the Doom and Gloom girls. "Not again." said Sailor Mars. "It's alright we'll handle the Doom and Gloom Girls, you guys keep going." said Sailor Mini Moon as the minis and Shadow agreed with her. "Mini Moon, Mini Mask, I don't want you all to get killed." said Sailor Moon. "Don't worry they will be fine, plus I will help them." said Light Knight. "Light Knight remember what you promised Alex." Sailor Sun said as she hugged Sailor Mini Sun, Mini Sun Knight and a surprised Shadow. After Sun Knight did the same Shadow looked at Sailor Sun questionly. "Your like a son to me and Sun Knight. We would be would be upset if anything should happen to you. Just like Charlie would. So be careful." said Sailor Sun. Shadow nodded with tears in his eyes and went to help his boyfriend and their friends.

The scouts, knights, Sherlock, John, and D.A.T.S team left the minis, Shadow and Light Knight fight the Doom and Gloom girls and went to find Berla. "I think she is seperating us. I believe she wants you, the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the knights alone, Sailor Moon." said Sherlock. "That's just like what Beryl did when we went after her. She seperated me from the scouts in order to battle me alone." said Sailor Moon. Sherlock's theory was proven right when Karuta and Moriarty appeared along with a bunch of Gizumon XTs. Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask looked worringly at their respective parents. "We'll be fine. You guys go take care of Berla. She's caused enough trouble for the digimon and us." said Thomas. "Thomas is right, let us handle these cretains while you go after that brute Berla." said Sherlock. "Be careful." said Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask as they took off with the scouts and knights.

Soon the scouts and knights found themselves walking down a dark hallway which according to Berlyn's map of his childhood home led to the thrown room where Berla waited. Soon they arrived at the thrown room doors. As soon as Sailor Moon walked over to the doors they opened on their own spooking the inners and Sailor Saturn. But they didn't let that stop them and walked right in. As soon as Saturn Knight walked in the doors behind him shut with a loud banging noise.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the sailor knights, my this is a surprise. It is truly an honor to meet the one who killed my mother and her little friends. And that's not all you little brats turned my son good. After all the training I put him threw you ruined everything and now you will pay." said Berla as she rose from her thrown and transformed into the same creature her mother turned into before Sailor Moon destoryed her. Then Berla blasted Sailor Moon, the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the knights. When the smoke clear standing in the rubble was Princess Serenity and Prince Edymion. On Serenity's right was the sailor scouts. Each one looked very mad as did Princess Serenity. On Edymion's left was the knights and they and Edymion was mad as well.

"You give me no choice Berla." said Princess Serenity as the Silver Crystal appeared in her hands. The Golden Crystal appeared in Edymion's hands as well. Then light left both crystals and hit Berla but it wasn't enough until the scouts and knights joined hands and gave their energy to the crystals. "Mercury Power!" yelled Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight as blue light left their bodies and entered Serenity and Edymion's crystals.

"Mars Power!" yelled Sailor Mars and Mars Knight as red light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight as green light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Venus Power!" yelled Sailor Venus and Venus Knight as orange light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Sailor Rainbow and Rainbow Knight as rainbow light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Sun Power!" yelled Sailor Sun and Sun Knight as yellow light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Sailor Uranus as dark blue light left her body and entered the crystals.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Sailor Neptune as dark green light left her body and entered the crystals.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight as black light left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight as dark purple energy left their bodies and entered the crystals.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" yelled Princess Serenity as the crystal's energy beam got larger with the scouts' energy.

"Golden Crystal lend your power!" yelled Prince Edymion as the crystal's energy beam got larger with knights' energy combined with the Silver Crystal's power and destoryed Berla once and for all. As Berla was destoryed Moriarty, Karuta, the gizumon xts, the Doom and Gloom girls, and Apocalymon disappeared once and for all.


	40. Saying goodbyes

Two weeks after the big fight the scouts, knights, minis, Alex, Peter, Sherlock, John, Berlyn, the Digidestined, and the D.A.T.S. team found themselves at the park saying good-bye to the minis and Berlyn who were going to the future. Serena and Darien were very sad to see Rini and D.J. go as did the scouts and knights with their future kids. Even Luna and Artemis were sad to see Diana go. "Aurora, Charlie, behave and try not to give my and C.P.'s future selves too much grief." Kayla told Aurora and Charlie as she hugged them. C.P. agreed and did the same as Kayla. "We make no promises." said Aurora and Charlie at the same time. Kayla and C.P. smiled. All too soon the minis, Diana, and Berlyn formed a circle and disappeared in a bright pink light. The scouts, knights, Luna and Artemis knew they would see their children again someday.

+Crystal Tokyo+

A young woman in a yellow gown with brown hair to her shoulders in braids and the sun symbol on her forehead paced back and forth worringly. Also in the room was a young woman with blond hair put in 2 buns on top of her head and long hair on each side. She wore a white gown with the moon symbol on her forehead and white wings on her back. "Kalenity, they'll be here soon. Calm down." Neo Queen Serenity told her friend. "Serenity, I know. But I just can't help it." said Kalenity as she sat next to her friend. That's when the queens heard three very excited voices and saw three very excited boys run into the room. "Aunt Kayla, Aunt Kayla, Aunt Kayla, they're here, they're here, they're here." said the three boys at once. Kalenity and Serenity smiled at the three boys as Kayla looked at her nephews. "Alright, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, I'm coming, why don't you three go get your parents and uncle and tell them the news." Kalenity told the three boys. "Yes ma'am." said Naveen, Adam, and Phillip as they ran out of the room with their tails wagging behind them.

Kalenity and Serenity then walked out of the room and out of the palace where Kayla was hugged by Aurora and Charlie and Serenity was hugged by Rini and D.J while Berlyn watched nervously. Kalenity, Aurora and Charlie broke apart and Aurora and Charlie hugged Charles, Apolyn, Pete, and their cousins. "Hi." squeaked Berlyn as he bowed. "You don't have to bow, you are family. After all you are Charlie's future groom." said Kalenity causing Berlyn and Charlie to blush. "Mother!" said an embaressed Charlie. "Berlyn, welcome to Crystal Tokyo, home of Neo Queen Serenity, King Edymion and their court. From now on you will live with my family and myself in the Sun Kingdom. If you want to that is." Kalenity said and asked. Berlyn looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Yes, your majesty, I would be honored." said Berlyn. "You don't have to call me that. I'm still the same girl you met in the past. So please call me Kayla." said Kalenity. "Alright Kayla." said Berlyn. Charlie smiled happily as he introduced Berlyn to Naveen, Adam, and Phillip. "Hey Berlyn, can I speak to you alone?" Naveen asked as Adam and Phillip was talking to Charlie. "Sure." said Berlyn as Naveen pulled him to the side. "I just wanted to let you know that if you break my cousin's heart then my brothers and I will break you." said Naveen as he smiled showing his fangs. "I promise, I won't brake his heart. I love him." said Berlyn. "That's all I needed to know." said Naveen as he and Berlyn returned to the others. Kalenity smiled at her family and friends. 'I am so glad my family and I moved to Tokyo.' thought Kalenity as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I love you Kayla." said Charles. "I love you too C.P." said Kalenity as they kissed.

The End.


End file.
